When you find the one
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Winning someone's love is hard but it becomes even harder when our vampire beauty and red-haired thief are thrown into a battle between vampire clans which forces them to fight and threatens to pull them apart. Kigo, Requested by Heart-san's Were-puppy
1. We meet again

**New story, it's a request by a friend of mine.**

**The first chapter is quite dull and uneventful but the next chapters will certainly entertain you =) (I hope)**

**I don't own Kim Possible or anything else Disney related. If I did.. it wouldn't always have a happy ending and that's not Disney like XD**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**When you find the one…**

It was a rainy and gloomy evening. Upon the roofs of Middleton a dark figure was looking down at the people on the streets. Watching how they crawled around without a care in the world. The figure sniffed lightly and moved away. Running across the roofs, jumping across some of the narrow alleys along the way.

Not everybody had a good life, a life without worries. A life where someone cared for you and you could do whatever you want. Some people had to live in the shadows of others. Some people had to struggle just to get along. Though as a skilled thief this shadowy figure knew how to survive perfectly fine. Having years of experience helped the thief live quite a normal life. How it had gotten so far was a memory that had been hidden away, deep inside. Though even if it hadn't been hidden, there wasn't a single soul that would listen to the thief's story.

The thief in question pulled a hood up, making sure the rain wasn't of annoyance. With a slight huff the thief jumped onto a fire escape. The boots connected with the steel of the ladder with a loud echoing thump. Gloved fingers slid underneath a windowsill and lifted the window. The thief was met with a wave of warmth coming out of the apartment.

With a sigh she entered the apartment, pulling her hood down and revealing her fiery red hair. Her vibrant green eyes looked around the small bedroom and she quickly discarded her cloak.

"Home sweet home." She muttered softly as she discarded her heavy boots as well. She ran a hand through her hair before she reached into her pocket. She pulled out a gold chain with a ruby-colored stone in it. She eyed the chain appreciatively before she hid it in a drawer along with a few other stolen items.

It had been a successful night; she had managed to steal an expensive chain, some other expensive jewelry and a generous amount of money. At nether of the thefts she had been caught nor seen, let alone recognized. Outside her apartment she seemed like a normal red headed girl. Nobody expected her to be a master thief, hell nobody even expected her to harm a butterfly. Though once she had her eye on something expensive or rare she just had to get it.

It was a clear case of looks can be deceiving and everybody who took a look at her was immediately deceived. The moment she wanted something she would cloak up and stealthy go in and retrieve that what she wanted. Apart from being a thief she was also a school-going girl. She had just hit her twenty's and she had enrolled in Middleton's only college program. She currently lived alone and in complete solitude.

With a soft yawn she walked through her apartment, discarding more and more of her clothing. She ended up in her shower and turned the knobs of the water. She waited for it to turn the right temperature and with a sigh she stepped underneath the stream of warm water. Her eyes closed immediately and her body relaxed in an instant. Her muscles, tight because of her late-night mission, relaxed as well.

She washed everything, her body, her hair and turned the shower off. She walked back into her bedroom whilst toweling her hair dry before she tossed it to the side. It had been a long exhausting night and she thanked god that she didn't have any classes tomorrow. She took every opportunity she had to steal and sometimes it gave her a hard time getting up for college the next morning. Though she had found a way to combine school and her love for theft.

She would steal a bit more on days she didn't have school. Though on days she did have school she'd take it easy, knowing that she shouldn't tire herself out.

Tiredly the thief let herself fall onto her modest-sized bed and she crawled underneath the covers. A part of the night was over but she was determined to get her 8 hours of sleep. She would always sleep through the night and she'd wake up somewhere around 2 or 3 PM. Her eyes immediately fell shut and within seconds she was fast asleep.

Her apartment was quiet, clothes were strewn across the floor and she was sleeping peacefully. The only movements in the house were her own; every few moments she would turn in her sleep and everything would be motionless afterwards.

The remains of the night passed by slowly and to a few people it was the moment to wander through the streets. To others it was the moment to catch up on some rest, just like Kim Possible. The red headed thief slept through the night and even through a part of the next day.

The moment she awakened it was about 4pm and she sat up in bed slowly. With a yawn she stretched, reaching for the roof with her hands. Her eyes scanned the room tiredly and she noted that she really had to clean the place.

"Another day, another theft." She said softly and she climbed out of bed. She walked around the room, lazily picking up the discarded clothes. She sniffed on a few items, deciding if she had to wash them yes or no. A few ended up in the bathroom at bottom of the washing machine and the rest ended up on a chair in her bedroom.

"Now that I've taken care of that…." She muttered and she dressed herself slowly. She decided to go out for lunch today but only because of pure laziness. She grabbed some money out of her goody-drawer, zipped up her coat and left the apartment.

Outside it was sunny and bright, a nice temperature for a day in August. She walked down the street unzipping the zipper of her coat again. She headed for a small bistro; one that sells outstanding sandwiches with freshly squeezed orange juice. The thought alone made her mouth fill up with water and her stomach growl.

As she walked her eyes were fixated on the ground beneath her feet. Her hands were in her pockets and without knowing it she walked into somebody. She crashed into a larger body, snapping her out of her thoughts and sending her towards the ground. She landed rather hard on the pavement and groaned in pain.

"You'd better be careful." A sensual voice wafted through the air.

Kim looked up at the owner, coming face to face with a beautiful pale woman. Gorgeous emerald green eyes were gazing at her and an entertaining smirk graced black-painted lips. The unknown female stuck out her hand, offering it to Kim.

Hesitantly the red head accepted the hand and she could swear she could hear the other female gasp softly. She was pulled to her feet and the woman held her close. Those green eyes captured Kim's in some kind of trance and she felt herself blush for the first time in 3 years.

"You don't wanna get hurt do you? I suggest you pay a bit more attention." The woman said.

Kim swallowed hard and gave a slight nod.

"T-thanks." The oh-so-great thief mumbled shyly. She suddenly didn't feel so great anymore. This unknown woman did something to her, stirred something within her that hadn't been stirred for years.

"Not a problem, princess." The pale woman spoke softly, her lips close to Kim's ear. The red head suppressed a shiver and the woman suddenly let go of her. "Don't go walking into any strangers alright pumpkin?" She said almost as if she was claiming the girl.

Kim nodded quickly, her eyes wide as she watched how the pale woman strode off. Her eyes remained fixed on the woman until she disappeared out of view. The red head shook her head in confusion before she headed to the bistro again. Not knowing if that had just happened she walked into the small bistro and took a seat at a table in the corner.

She ordered her lunch, exchanging a few flirty words with the blond waitress and took her time devouring it all. The two sandwiches disappeared quickly and a glass of juice followed swiftly. She winked at the waitress giving her a generous tip before she left the bistro again. By the time she was out on the street again it was almost 6 o'clock.

"So much for lunch, I can almost start with dinner." She muttered as she headed back home. She walked back to her house, entered her apartment and turned the TV on. The first channel she hit was the news and right before she wanted to switch channels something caught her eye.

"_I am here with Mister James Strego, the current owner of the Strego jeweler. This jeweler has a very rare collection of jewelry and he is going to tell us why they're so rare." A brunette reporter spoke overly happy and a bald older man appeared on screen. "Tell us Mister Strego, what makes your collection so special?" _

Kim moved forward, inching closer to the TV and turning up the volume, listening intently.

"_Well Miss Takawaka this set of jewels was supposedly a part of a collection owned by a very famous Count. The count was a fan of rare jewels and collected items from all over the world. What people didn't know was that his collection was quite large. These jewels came in my possession through an auction and now they're for sale. Legend tells that there's one chain that possesses a certain unknown power. The power in question was what attracted The Count and made him buy the jewel."_

"_So you are saying that some of these jewels possess a power that attracted the count?" The reporter questioned and the man gave a nod in reply. _

"_So how much is your collection worth now?" She asked and the man on TV laughed a bit._

"_Well it's estimated to be above a few hundred million. That was also a reason for me to update my security." Mr. Strego explained._

"_Thanks for your story Mr. Strego and let's just hope that no thief is dumb enough to try and steal this collection." The reporter said and the screen went back to the studio._

Kim fell back against her couch, a big smile on her face. A huge opportunity to steal something extremely valuable just presented itself on the TV! It couldn't get any better than that for her. It was going to be like…. Stealing candy from a baby! She quickly rushed to her desk, flipping her laptop open and went online. She searched for the jeweler, looking at pictures and the location in the street. She examined the entire thing on the Internet, figuring out how she could enter the building.

After almost half an hour she figured that she could enter through the roof. All she had to do was open a very well locked hatch and bypass the security. With the same big smile on her face she leaned back in her chair. She wanted that chain, she didn't know why but it sounded awesome. She wasn't attracted to power but the idea that it attracted a famous Count was very tempting.

Her eyes wandered to the clock and it was around 7 o'clock.

"Way too early to steal it." She mumbled to herself. She had to wait a few hours before she could go out and steal the chain. She couldn't risk being seen even though she was eager to get the piece of jewelry. She had to come up with something she could do to kill the time. With a sigh she thought of one thing she had to do. One thing she hadn't done for 2 years. She rose to her feet, grabbed her jacket and was on her way once again.

She walked fast, pulling up her collar slightly as she moved down the street.

Unknown to her a pair of eyes followed her moves. The owner of those eyes smirked, keeping her in sight at all times.

Kim came to a stop, a shiver running down her back. She looked around, scanning the area around her. She could swear that someone was watching her. Without knowing that it was true she continued her walk. She was deep in thought, trying to figure out what she was going to say. She didn't know how she was going to handle the situation.

Whilst mumbling to herself with a puzzled look on her face she once again bumped into something. Or someone. Though this time she didn't fall. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled to her feet. She looked up, her eyes once again meeting those, now familiar, emerald green eyes.

"Hello again," The female spoke with the same grin on her face. "Didn't I tell you not to walk into strangers anymore?" She questioned and Kim felt herself blush once again.

"You.. You're not really a stranger anymore." She said and she watched how the woman raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"You can't say you know me," The pale woman spoke. "Though you can say you've seen me before, so I accept your argument. Would you… like to know me better?" She questioned with a very suggestive tone.

Kim stuttered something incoherent and pulled herself free from the woman. She took a few steps back, her face bright red.

"N-no thank you, uhm maybe some other time. I'm busy today." The red head spoke quickly.

The pale woman simply smiled, watching how the blushing red head walked by in a hurry. She looked after the girl and she could feel something growing. The need to be with the girl, she had thought of Kim ever since the first time they bumped into each other.

"I wonder… what she tastes like." The woman spoke to herself and absentmindedly she licked her lips, her tongue gliding across white fangs. She swallowed hard and with some willpower she tore her gaze from Kim's back and walked away.

_That was weird._ Kim thought as her mind wandered back to the pale woman. It had been the second time she had walked into the woman. The second time that the woman had held her close. Even worse it had been the second time in years that she blushed. The thoughts of the woman were enough to make Kim's head spin.

With an indescribable look on her face she took a sharp right, walking through an open gate. She walked across the ground, every now and then taking a turn. She walked over the grass with a concentrated look in her eyes. She came to a stop just a few feet away from what she was looking.

She swallowed again and dropped to her knees.

"Here lies Ann Possible,

Beloved wife and Mother

May her soul have peace." Kim read out loud. Her eyes scanned the next few tombstones. One by one she read the stones of her family members. James Possible, Jim Possible and last but not least Tim Possible. Thoughts of how they had died had haunted Kim for years. The accident had been terrifying and she was the only one who pulled through. The moment she heard her family hadn't survived the accident her whole life got shattered. From that moment on she started a life of theft. She had nothing left to live for and was left alone.

Her friends, Monique and Ron had tried to cheer her up but with no results. Kim pushed them away, afraid she might be hurt even more if they were to die as well. She locked herself away, living in complete solitude. On daily basis she almost didn't say a thing. She had become quiet and along with being a thief it was her way to live with her grief.

"I'm so.. so sorry I couldn't save you." Kim spoke in a broken voice. The tears welled up in her eyes and she sniffed loudly. "I wanted to be there for you but I wasn't on time. Forgive me, mom forgive me please. Dad… my little brothers… tweebs.. I love you all so much." By now the tears had made their way out of her eyes and onto her cheeks. She sobbed telling them how sorry she was over and over again.

She literally collapsed at her family's grave. She told them everything that was on her heart and her mind. She prayed that they were at a better place now. She hoped that they would forgive her for being what she was. Forgive her for being too late, for not being able to save them on time. She didn't know how long she spent crying at their graves.

The sun had already set when her tears finally stopped. She felt like she didn't have any tears left. She felt dry but in someway she felt relieved as well. Though the remorse she felt remained. With a heavy sigh she left the graveyard. Her mind set to one thing. She was going to steal that million-dollar chain and nothing was going to stop her. She made a stop at her apartment, changing into her mission clothes and throwing her cloak around her shoulders.

Around 2 at night she finally arrived at the jeweler. With her thief-skills she easily climbed the building, jumping onto the roof with her heavy boots. She examined the roof and her eyes fell upon the hatch that was going to give her access to the building.

Before she started working on the hatch she walked to the edge of the building. She kneeled and looked down at the street seeing that it was almost completely empty. The only people she could see were a couple of hundred meters away. They weren't a threat to her mission and with a grin on her face she rose to her feet again. With her eyes still fixed on the street she turned and walked across the roof.

She got the shock of her life when she walked into something. A pair of very familiar arms wrapped around her waist and something in her mind screamed: You've got to be kidding me!

She looked up and her mind repeated itself. Once again, for the third time that day, she stared up into emerald green eyes.

The woman was wearing that same grin again and her eyes sparkled slightly. Her arms tightened around Kim's waist and the red head had no choice but to wrap her arms around the woman as well. She leaned with her head against the woman's shoulder and remained quiet. She shuddered slightly when she felt warm breath on her ear, followed by the words:

"We've got to stop meeting like this."

* * *

_Kim is .. is a thief! Mygod! Yes.. she's a thief. WHY? Because her family is dead... _

_Her family is dead? Yes her family is dead... HOW? You will find that out in some of the other chapters. But not now. _

_Who is this pale-green-eyed woman? We all know who she is. But why does she have fangs? =| We all know why she has fangs as well. Why do.. 'Pale' People have fangs?_

_What Count, who owned the jewels, am I talking about? I have no freaking Idea.. it sounded good. _

_I told you this chapter was quite uneventful... it was more of an.. intro. _

_The next chapter will be a bit more entertaining. (probably)_

_Hope you enjoyed it for now!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	2. The need for more

**Chapter 2 people!**

**enjoy XD**

* * *

**When you find the one… 2**

"We've got to stop meeting like this." The woman whispered into Kim's ear. The tone that the female used sent a warmth through Kim's body. She felt herself melt in the woman's embrace even though she didn't even know the woman. Her mind screamed to her that she had to let go and run away. Her body told her to hold on and never let go. Being trapped in the woman's embrace made it quite easy to decide. She remained in her arms, leaning against the larger body that held her.

The pale woman pulled back slightly and looked Kim in the eyes. Her green eyes switched to Kim's lips and Kim watched how the pale woman licked her own lips. Suddenly she started closing in, moving towards Kim and slightly tilting her head to the right.

That's when the red head started panicking and her mind took over. She pushed the slightly older woman away and jumped back.

"What! Are you doing?" Kim questioned in disbelief and the woman simply grinned again. She regained her cool posture and strode towards Kim again.

"I'm trying to claim," She said and she pulled Kim into her embrace again. "What's mine." She whispered and she moved to kiss Kim again. Though the red head wasn't going to let that happen. She maneuvered herself out of the pale woman's grip, somersaulting backwards and landing in a fighting stance.

"What makes you think I'm yours?" The red head questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"We're connected, haven't you felt that?" The woman questioned taking another step towards the red head. "I felt it the first moment you walked into me."

"What gives you the idea that I'm into women?" Kim shouted offensive and the pale woman smirked at her.

"You haven't denied it, you like that waitress and I can feel it. I want you that's all there's to it." The woman spoke taking yet another step towards Kim.

"I don't even know your name! You don't even know mine!" Kim said throwing her hands in the air as she did so. The woman stopped advancing and gave her a thoughtful look.

"You're right, where are my manners." She spoke sensually and suddenly she was only an inch away from Kim. "My name is Shego." She whispered and she planted a kiss in Kim's neck. The girl shivered slightly and quickly grabbed Shego's cloak in order to hold herself up.

"I'm.. I'm Kim Possible." She managed in a weak tone. Shego held Kim close; making sure the girl didn't collapse. She simply stared at the brightly blushing girl. She couldn't help but feel… giddy? Giddy was the word; she hadn't used that word in ages. Though this girl brought something up in her that made her feel like using that word.

"So what were you up to…. Kimmie?" Shego questioned in a slow low voice.

"N-nothing! I was just.. in the mood to.. stand on a roof?" The girl offered dumbly.

Shego laughed, she actually laughed at the red head. It had been the lamest excuse she had ever heard and Kim didn't even believe it herself.

"You're here for the chain." She said getting straight to the point.

"Yeah I'm here for the.. how did you know that?" Kim questioned right in the middle of her sentence. Shego chuckled at the girl's reaction and released her. She didn't answer the question but simply gave Kim a look-over. The red head raised an eyebrow and looked at herself. The conclusion hit her that she looked like a thief at the moment. The boots, the black clothes, the cloak, the combination just screamed trouble. One didn't have to be a genius to figure out that she was 1: up to something or 2: dressed up for a Halloween-party.

"Alright, alright I get it. Yes I'm after the chain but why are you here? Are you following me or something?" Kim questioned and Shego shook her head.

"I'm here for the chain as well though finding you here… Is…" Shego started and she gave Kim a thoughtful look before she leaned in a bit closer. "Satisfying on its own." Her finger trailed along Kim's cheek and she slowly, deliberately licked her lips. Her green eyes glowed mischievously and she fought the urge to bite the younger girl. Her fangs grew longer and she held her lips tight together.

She immediately pulled away from the girl and looked the other way.

The slightly dazed Possible blinked a few times, surprised by the sudden movement. She looked at the pale beauty with questioning eyes but Shego refused to look at her.

"Is something wrong?" Kim asked and she saw Shego swallow with a pained look in her eyes. She reached out for Shego but the woman pulled away with a hiss.

"Give me a few seconds." Shego said to her and she turned her back to the red head. She focused on her need, regaining her self-control completely and making sure her fangs retracted again. A few silent minutes passed and she could feel the red head's eyes on her. Somehow it made the corner of her lips curl upwards even though she could simply devour the girl.

With a bit more self-control Shego turned to look at the girl again. Within seconds she closed the distance between them again, her hand upon Kim's cheek. The same smirk graced her lips again and she slowly started inching closer and closer. She stopped, just an inch away from Kim's lips and she ran a thumb across the red head's lower lip.

"Go home princess," She said and she placed a feather light kiss on the girl's lips. "Or something bad might happen." She added and before Kim could even move an inch Shego was gone. She stood alone on the rooftop of the jeweler, still slightly dazed by the pale woman's appearance.

Without giving it a second thought she started running. She ran across the rooftops, flipping and jumping over alleys. The words Shego had spoken somehow influenced her and before she knew it she was home. She stared at the window of her apartment from her place on the fire escape with a vacant look. As usual she slipped the window open and stepped into the warmth of her own home. She blinked a few times and started moving around.

She kicked her boots off, removed her cloak and instead of taking a shower she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of Jack from the top cabinet and quickly took a shot. She closed her eyes, a shiver ran down her spine and she immediately felt the warmth of the liquor. She dropped the bottle and without looking back she stumbled to her room.

She removed the remains of her clothing and fell onto her bed. With a heavy sigh she hugged her pillow close, holding the thing as if she wanted to kill it. Without a second to spare she fell into a coma-like state instead of a normal sleep. She didn't even notice it herself but she had been moving around like a zombie, up until the moment that she fell onto her bed as if she were about to return to the grave.

The night slowly passed and Kim remained unmoved. She seemed to be in a coma but in fact she really was sleeping. A shadow fell upon the girl but she still remained motionless. It seemed like nothing could disturb her.

Nothing…but the touch of Shego's hand. The pale woman stood by Kim's bed, watching over the red head. She sighed and she took a seat on the edge of the bed. Her hand trailed along Kim's face and only now did the red head move slightly. She turned, pulling her face away from the touch. Shego continued to stare at the girl, letting her need and feelings take over. She inched closer, hovering above the red head closely.

She could feel the girl's warmth, an entirely different warmth compared to her own. This one felt loving and genuine, hers was created without feelings and as good as fake. She slowly lit up, her green flames covering her hands as she reached out for Kim.

The girl made a noise and turned again, this time turning towards Shego. Her head fell to the side, giving Shego a view of her smooth neck. Unconsciously the woman started leaning forward, her lips slightly parted. She aimed for Kim's neck, her fangs growing as she got closer and closer. Only an inch away from Kim's delicious neck, she stopped. She licked her lips for what seemed the thousandth time that day. A quivering breath escaped her as soon as Kim's scent filled her nostrils.

This girl was hard to resist and she knew she had to do it.

"Sorry about this princess." Shego murmured as she leaned in with all the intention to bite the girl.

"Mmm… Shego." She heard the red head whisper and she froze. The girl's hand grabbed onto her arm and she felt herself being pulled into Kim's body. For the first time in ages Shego was petrified, afraid to move. She lay within the sleeping red head's embrace, sinking into her warm embrace. Her need to devour the girl's blood immediately disappeared and her fangs retracted once again. She swallowed nervously and with slightly trembling hands she returned the girl's embrace.

Her eyes remained wide open and she listened to Kim's steady breathing. How she had ended up in this position went beyond her imagination. She could've never predicted that she would end up cuddling the one she wanted to eat. Though in some way it did satisfy her need, her hunger. It filled her with something that in someway made her feel… less empty.

"You're a mystery," She whispered to the sleeping girl. "A genuine mystery princess."

Said girl remained unmoved the entire night and Shego remained as motionless as she did. She never moved an inch she didn't even blink. She stayed the entire night and even for a short period during the day. All she did was hold onto the source of warmth, which was cuddled up tightly against her. An activity she hadn't done for many, many years.

Though as soon as the sun filtered brightly through the bedroom window she parted ways with the red head. She placed a soft lingering kiss upon the girl's head and escaped through the very window she had used to enter. The moment she disappeared out of the apartment Kim started to stir.

She felt alone, cold or better said she felt as if she had been abandoned. She sat up tiredly and reached for her head. She buried her face in her warm hands and sighed.

"I hate mornings like this one." She muttered and she let herself fall back against her pillows. Her hands moved across her mattress, one coming to a stop on the spot where Shego had sat mere minutes ago. She looked at the empty space and she frowned slightly. Something in her mind told her that it hadn't been empty the entire night. The thought just never got through to her complete conscious part of her mind. All that remained was a feeling that something was amiss and nothing further than that.

Apart from her rather strange morning her day went by quite uneventful. She went through her entire daily routine. She took a shower, had some lunch in the same bistro as always and walked home again. Though the moment she got home something caught her eye.

A piece of glass suddenly became visible and she walked to the spot on the ground where it glittered. Her eyes trailed along the floor and her eyebrows shot up. A few feet away lay a broken bottle of Jack; its content had already dried up.

"That's odd." She spoke to herself and she started picking up the pieces of glass. She cleaned the floor and threw the remains of the bottle in the trash. After that she also washed the empty shot-glass and placed it back in the cabinet. "It would explain why I can't remember what I did yesterday." She said to herself, coming to the conclusion she had too much to drink. _It would explain the memory loss and the splitting headache._ She thought as she wandered through her tiny apartment.

The sound of fluttering fabric reached her ears and she frowned. She looked around, searching for the source of the sound. She checked the bathroom, she checked the living room and she came to the conclusion that the sound came from her bedroom. She kicked the door open, fully prepared to kick someone's ass. Though she lowered her guard when she noticed her window was only slightly opened. With a sigh she pulled the curtains aside and shut the window completely

"I'm going crazy." She muttered as she sat down at the windowsill.

"No you're not." A voice spoke and Kim immediately looked up at the source. Her eyes widened when she saw Shego sitting on the edge of her bed, looking at her nails. "Okay, okay maybe a bit but I assure you it was all my doing." The pale green woman spoke as she looked up from her nails. "And I am really sitting here this isn't a figment of your imagination." She added with a light chuckle afterwards. Though her eyebrows rose when she saw that Kim was completely frozen. "Alright, alright is it THAT shocking that I'm sitting here?" She asked.

She got to her feet when she didn't get a reply and she stopped in front of the red head. She snapped her fingers in front of the girl's face, trying to get her attention.

"Earth to ginger." She spoke snapping her fingers over and over again. Kim blinked a few times; pulling her head back when she noticed how close Shego was getting to her. She raised her hand, smacking Shego's snapping fingers away.

"What do you want now?" She asked angrily.

Though the tone she used only made Shego chuckle. She placed a hand upon Kim's fisted one and waited for the girl to calm down. It didn't take long for Kim's hand unclenched underneath Shego's touch.

"Just be honest with me, you told me you weren't following me but now you're in my bedroom! What's up with that?" Kim questioned in a still slightly pissed off tone.

"I am not following you. Or well I meant it when I said it the first time. I'm not saying I AM following you now but I just.. felt like dropping in?" She offered with a dazzling smile and all Kim could do was sigh and rub her eyes in frustration. "So aren't you going to invite me in?" Shego questioned as she rose to her own level again.

Kim looked up at the suddenly tall woman with a, you've-gotta-be-kidding-me-look.

"You're already in my bedroom! You've gotten further than my next-door neighbor! And I've lived here for almost 3 years! How the hell can I invite you in?" She snapped at the woman and she rose to Shego's height as well.

The pale woman seemed unmoved by Kim's small outburst. A small entertaining smile formed on her face as she watched the red head stomp away in irritation.

"I've still got it." She said to herself and she followed Kim into the living room. The red head motioned for her to sit down and she did. Kim took a seat opposite from her, her arms folded in front of her chest. She refused to look at Shego and chose to look in any other direction than hers. "Do you always treat guests like this princess?"

"One.. don't call me princess. Two you are NOT a guest! You just barged into my house through my window without even asking if you were welcome. I don't know a thing about you!" Kim protested her face becoming bright red in the process.

"Well.. you should get to know me. How about we go on a date?" Shego offered nonchalant and Kim felt like she had swallowed her tongue. The color was drained from her face and she immediately dropped her defenses.

"You.. you're.. a.. "A woman?" Shego offered raising an eyebrow and Kim nodded stiffly. "I thought you went both ways?" The woman asked and once again Kim nodded. "So what's the problem? Don't tell me you don't know me because this is because you don't know me."

"I.. I just haven't gone on a date in years." Kim replied shyly and she averted her eyes. Suddenly Shego was once again only inches away and Kim felt her face burn up from the closeness. She didn't say a thing, waiting for Shego to make a move.

"Just show up and you're already halfway there." She spoke gently and with a gentle kiss on the cheek she was gone. Kim stared at the empty space in front of her with wide eyes. Her cheeks felt red hot and she held a hand against the spot Shego had kissed.

"What… The… HELL.. IS GOING ON HERE?" She shouted out and she kicked at her coffee table. Confused as hell she collapsed into her chair again and she stared at the so-called offended furniture. Her eyebrows slightly rose when she spotted a piece of folded paper on it. Tiredly she reached for the folded paper and unfolded it. Her eyes scanned it and she dropped the paper on the floor next to the chair.

"How is it.. that she can suddenly walk into my life as a stranger and do this to me?" Kim asked herself. "It's like that woman hypnotizes me or something." Though that idea was immediately dismissed as impossible.

That night Kim had decided to meet up with Shego after all. Even though she hadn't dated in years, she didn't know the woman and she didn't want to go, she showed up. _Early. _

She stood in front of the restaurant, glancing at her watch every now and then. Her gaze shifted, looking through the crowds for the one face that was slightly familiar to her. Though after waiting for 20 minutes she was getting impatient. She was about to leave when suddenly…

"Ah you made it." A breathy voice whispered into her ear. She turned around in surprise, coming face to face with her date. To say she looked drop dead gorgeous would be an understatement. Kim's jaw literally dropped the moment she laid eyes on Shego.

She wore a pair of white tight jeans, white heels with little straps and a silk black top that showed off some of her stomach and also her generous cleavage. Her hair was let loose and it curved around her body beautifully. Her make-up was light, she had added a bit of grey-ish eye shadow and her black lips held a slight glitter to them.

"O.. Of uh of course!" Kim managed to stutter and the pale woman smiled at her. She offered Kim an arm and the red head accepted it.

"Let's go inside shall we?" Shego spoke and she escorted Kim into the fancy restaurant. The pair got escorted to their table and Shego pulled Kim's chair back. "Milady." She said and she motioned for Kim to sit down.

Nervously the red head took her seat and Shego pushed the chair back towards the table. She rounded the table and took her own seat as well.

"You look gorgeous," Shego said her eyes sparkling mischievously. "Do you regret coming here?" She questioned.

Kim smiled at her and nervously tucked a strand of hair away.

"Uhm you uh.. look b-beautiful uh as well. No regrets just some confusion." She replied and she swallowed when Shego held her hand open towards her. Hesitantly she placed her own hand in Shego's and she looked up at the smiling woman again. "Really just confusion nothing more." She repeated.

"What's confusing you? We are on a date, I asked you and you came. So why the confusion?" Shego asked in return and Kim bit her lower lip as she thought about it.

"It.. it's not confusing that I'm here. It's why I'm here. Why is it that you wanted to go out with me?" She asked once again showing her confusion.

Shego's smile disappeared slightly and she held Kim's hand tightly. She leaned a bit over the table and her other hand came up to hold Kim's single hand as well.

The red head, however, leaned back in her chair. Shego's sudden closeness left her shy and she felt herself heat up underneath her intense green gaze. Shego brought Kim's hand up to her lips and gently placed her lips upon the girl's skin.

"I need you." She whispered and Kim stiffened the moment those words reached her ears.

* * *

_Tum Tum Tuuuuuum! O_o!_

_Holy..$%#$%! shit XD did you see that coming! I did haha but I wrote it XD_

_right.. so the story unfolds.. but WHY does Shego need Kim? Is it desire? Or is it because she's part of something greater?_

_And what's with her and personal space? She's all up in Kim's space... Don't you just love it =P?_

_haha.. I know, I know.. up to the next chapter right?_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	3. My true nature

**Chapter 3 people!**

**though nothing special happens.. Shego tells Kim about her past and stuff.. maybe a bit boring, sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**When you find the one… 3**

Kim stared at the pale woman sitting across from her. She pulled her hand free from Shego's and sagged back into her chair.

"You.. You need me?" Kim blurted out in disbelief.

Shego grinned and clasped her hands together as she waited for Kim to calm down. She looked at the panicking girl not knowing what to do herself. She didn't know if she had to bite the girl, hug the girl or do nothing at all. She was as clueless at the moment as Kim.

"I don't think you understand what I mean." Shego eventually spoke and this made Kim look at her in confusion.

"What is there not to understand? You said you need me, you clearly have some perverse idea about me and that's why you've been following me!" Kim snapped and she got to her feet, shoving her chair backwards. By now the entire restaurant was listening in to the conversation but this went unnoticed by Kim.

Shego however calmly scanned the people around her before her eyes shifted back to Kim. She slowly rose to her feet and rounded the table. She grabbed Kim's arm and guided her out of the restaurant without making a scene. She pulled Kim with her, strolling into the park and away from the crowds. She led her to a small bench and motioned for the girl to sit down.

"Calm down for a few seconds. The words 'I need you' can be interpreted in a lot of ways. You, of course, thought about the wrong context." Shego explained.

"Well what is it that you mean?" Kim hissed in embarrassment.

"I mean I need you as in I need your help. Remember that evening on the rooftop?" Shego asked and Kim nodded in reply. "You wanted to steal that chain but I was there to stop you. I couldn't let you steal that chain because someone else was already stealing it. If I had let you go you'd be dead right now." She said and Kim's eyes widened in shock. "The chain got into the wrong hands and I need your help to retrieve it. It was better to let them steal it instead of letting you go in there and get killed."

"So.. you.. you saved.. "Your life? Yeah actually I did and I would appreciate it if you didn't call my thoughts perverse anymore." Shego added with a grin on her face.

Kim couldn't help but smile in return at the comment. She still felt a bit embarrassed about the whole situation. Though who wouldn't react like that? It's not like she heard people say to her that they needed her every day. After all the things Shego had done, crowd her personal space, follow her and kiss her without permission. It wasn't a strange thing that Kim thought about the whole 'I need you' thing in a creepy context.

"I might show you how perverse I can be some day." Shego added her tone full with suggestion. This however didn't entertain Kim very much and the girl backed up a bit.

"N-no that's fine.. but uhm why do you need my help in this?" She questioned changing the subject immediately. Shego's grin disappeared and with a serious look she took a seat as well.

"I can't tell you right now," She started softly. "We have to move to a more secure area. There might be people here and I don't want anyone to hear about this." She added and her eyes shifted a bit, checking the area around them. "Ready to go?" She asked and Kim gave a nod.

Shego rose to her feet and offered Kim her hand. The red head gladly accepted and Shego helped her up. Their hands remained linked as they walked out of the park and headed for Kim's apartment. Along the way Shego kept up a protective pose, scanning every single person that passed them. Any little threat would've been eliminated within the blink of an eye. Luckily nobody was stupid enough to actually form a threat to the walking pair.

They reached the apartment in no time and for the first time ever Shego entered it through the front door as well. Kim lazily threw her keys aside and motioned for the pale green woman to take a seat.

"I'll be right back." Kim said and she disappeared into the bedroom.

Shego simply sat down and waited for the girl to return. She looked around the living room and frowned when she noticed how small it actually was. She was sure she couldn't live in the tiny space for longer than 2 days. Her attention, however, was drawn to Kim the moment she entered the living room again.

She had changed from her evening clothes into a more comfortable ensemble. She was now wearing a pair of loose jeans and a dark blue top that showed off her stomach a bit.

Shego grinned at the scene and leaned back into the couch. She crossed one leg over another and patted the spot next to her. She watched how the red head moved around the apartment. Seeing how she hesitantly moved towards the couch.

"Come on.. I won't bite." Shego murmured even though the temptation to do so was extremely huge. She decided right then and there that she had to act a bit more distant towards the girl. That way she couldn't scare or embarrass the girl, even though it was fun to see Kim like that.

So like a patient woman she waited for Kim to sit down. She didn't make a move toward the girl; she just simply looked at her. Kim returned the look, though a lot shyer than Shego.

"Look," Shego started turning towards Kim making the girl jump in surprise. "Sorry geez could you lighten up a bit? I'm sorry I came on to you like I did. I like to tease and it seems like you can't really take it. So I won't invade your personal space as much as before." Shego explained and Kim was quite stunned to hear the woman talk to her in such a way.

"It's okay.. I'm just not used to people and them getting close to me. I.. it's a long story so just leave it alone alright?" Kim said and she averted her gaze from Shego's.

The pale woman looked at the young girl with a slightly panicked look. The red head seemed close to tears and she wasn't a woman who could handle such a situation. She was better off if you would throw her in a pit filled with wolves. Hesitant herself now she placed a hand on Kim's shoulder. She grinned at the girl and tucked a strand of red hair behind her small pink ear. She had no idea how to comfort the girl but she hoped that she was helping.

"You don't have to explain it to me," Shego said reassuringly. "I understand and uhm sorry for the contact again." She added and she pulled her hand back.

Kim, however, had a different idea and she grabbed the retracting hand. She held Shego's pale hand between her two own hands.

"It's okay, you must think I'm kinda emotional now but it's nice. I haven't really talked to anyone for almost 3 years." Kim murmured in her usual shy manner.

"You're definitely an overly emotional little woman." Shego joked and Kim immediately released the pale hand clasped within her own. "Sorry princess I'm not the emotional type if you hadn't noticed it yet." She added and she winked at the already blushing girl.

"You're definitely a tease." Kim replied in her own teasing way.

"You got that right!" Came as an answer and Kim couldn't help but laugh. She laughed genuinely for the first time in years. She laughed as if she had known Shego for ages. She felt different but she couldn't describe in what way. Though only when she stopped laughing she noticed the uncomfortable silence in the room. She coughed awkwardly and realized that they had come to her apartment for a reason.

"So uhm.. ahum what was it that you needed me for?" She asked and Shego's expression turned serious.

"We have to get that chain back." She started. "It was a part of the heritage of my family and somehow it got auctioned off. The moment I heard that the chain was coming to this town I had to go after it. Though our family has made enemies over the centuries and well one clan was after the chain from the very start. I fear they've finally gotten their hands on it."

Kim looked at Shego with both a puzzled look and an intriguing look. She cleared her throat slightly; noticing the intense look Shego was giving her.

"Uhm sorry but I still don't know what I've got to do with this." She started in an embarrassed tone and Shego looked at her with a you're-kidding-me look.

"I need your help to get it back but if I were to tell you the entire reason you wouldn't believe me." Shego said trying to convince the girl without going insane. "All I can say is that I can't get that chain on my own. If I enter the territory of my rival's clan as only member of my clan it'll be the death of me."

"You're the only one left in your clan? What kind of clan are you talking about anyway? Are you Scottish?" Kim asked and Shego mentally kicked herself.

"My family isn't Scottish but we do form a clan because we've protected that chain for centuries in a row. I'm the only one left now because of an accident that happened and you… you are the only one of your clan." She explained and she grabbed Kim's hands. "I need your help, I've discovered that our families both tried to protect the chain. Some centuries ago we worked together against the other clan and we managed to get the chain back just in time."

"What do you mean with just in time? What happens if you don't get it back?"

"The last time the rival clan had the chain for too long they killed half of my clan. Though now the only one who's left is me and quite frankly I'm not ready to die yet. If you haven't noticed it yet, I'm not even 25 so I would like to live a bit longer." Shego said, folding her arms in front of her chest as she sat back against the couch again.

"You're… You're not even 25?" Kim asked in disbelief and Shego raised an eyebrow at the tone of her voice.

"I reckon you thought I was 30 or something?" She asked in return.

"W-Well not 30 but at least 28 or something. So we're almost the same age and we're both without a family… That's funny how life works… some people would kill for a life without their family... "I was exactly like that… once up until the moment my family got murdered because of a stupid chain." Shego cut in bitterly.

"What's so… so special about that chain?" Kim asked curiously. "Apart from the fact that your family protected it for centuries."

"It has a special power. Worn by my clan we become immortal, worn by the other clan we become vulnerable because the powers we have are immediately shut down. Whereas when we wear it the other clan is left without powers and we're able to take over their abilities. We move faster, we have more power, we can lift enormous weights and nothing can stop us." Shego explained and Kim simply stared at her.

"What are you?" She suddenly blurted out and she quickly clasped her hands over her mouth.

"You're not going to believe me." Shego said and she smirked at the red head. "I can sense that you're already having problems believing me. If I were to tell you the last thing about my clan you'd freak out or laugh or I don't know." She added and she watched how Kim raised an eyebrow in the process. She knew right from the start that Kim was a difficult person. One that wasn't convinced very quickly, one that couldn't be fooled very easily.

_Exactly my type of girl._Shego thought and her grin widened. Kim, however, didn't know what was so entertaining and nudged Shego slightly.

"Tell me." She said and she poked Shego in her side. "Come on, I won't laugh. Tell me!" Kim urged her and suddenly Shego felt like hitting and hugging the red head at the same time.

"You won't believe me even if I do tell you, so why should I? I just need to know if I can count on your help to retrieve the chain." Shego said in a stern voice and Kim pouted slightly. Though it didn't stay at that, her bottom lip started quivering and her eyes started watering. She kept looking at Shego with her bottom lip poked out up until the woman groaned.

"Would you stop that if I tell you what I'm talking about?" Shego questioned in irritation and Kim nodded enthusiastically in return. "Great." The pale woman added and she rolled her eyes. She let out a deep sigh before she turned to look at Kim.

"All this talking about my clan, our powers and that damned chain. It's because somewhere along the bloodline of my family we got infected and from that point on our clan became a vampire clan. Long story short, I'm a vampire." Shego said.

She closed her eyes, awaiting the reply of the red head. Though after several seconds of silence she reopened them. She wondered if Kim actually believed her but that thought was blown to pieces when she looked at the girl.

Kim's face was red, her hands were clasped over her mouth and she was failing miserably at hiding her laughter. She giggled into her hands, her eyes watery with laughter.

The moment Shego saw her expression she groaned and sagged against the couch again. She stared up at the ceiling and slowly rubbed her eyes in irritation.

"You're a.. you're a hahahaha a vampire? Shouldn't I have discovered that through google or something?" Kim questioned and she burst out in laughter. Finally the tears of laughter rolled down her cheeks and she grabbed her sides. "Explains why you're so pale." She blurted out through laughter and Shego gave her an offended look.

"Really? I'm a vampire because I'm pale? I don't think Great Britain agrees with that statement." She replied dry but this didn't stop Kim from laughing.*

"So.. ahaha lemme.. Lemme ask you something," Kim said and she wiped some of the tears away. "Do you.. do you sparkle? You know when you walk in the sun?"*

That really did it for Shego, she stared at the girl her eye twitching slightly.

"Google? Pale… Sparkling? What the hell do you think I am? Some kind of joke? I'm not some kind of made up character from a book that sparkles in the sun! I can walk by day and by night, I'm not pale because I'm a vampire and there's nothing you could google* about my clan. I can suck a human dry in an instant, though I can eat animals and even normal food as well. It's something I've learned over the past few years." She hissed angrily and her eyes glowed dangerously.

Kim inched back a bit afraid that Shego might snap entirely. Seeing the woman freak out like this actually made her regret the things she said. It actually made her believe that the woman really was a vampire.

"And last but not least… I'm definitely not someone who falls in love with dinner. I especially wouldn't say something as lame as: And so the lion fell in love with the lamb. I mean come on it's an insult to true non-whiny vampires whom have fought for their existence for ages!"

"SO you DID see the movie?" Kim questioned in a giddy tone.

"Of course, I saw every vampire movie ever made. There are only a couple that live up to the potentials of a real vampire. Take blade or underworld*, those are almost based on how a real vampire's life would look like." Shego said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Have you ever fallen in love with someone whilst being a vampire?" Kim asked and suddenly Shego became quiet. She looked away from the girl, her eyes directed towards the ground. Kim wasn't sure if she had seen it right but she thought she saw a pained look in the vampire's eyes. It struck her right then and there that it hadn't been a wise question to ask. It was clear that the vampire wasn't willing to talk about that piece of history.

"It's none of you business, maybe someday but not now." Shego eventually spoke and all Kim could do was give her a sympathetic look and a pat on the back. "I.. I've got to go now," Shego said and she rose to her feet. "Meet me at sunrise." She added and she shoved a card with an address on it in Kim's hands.

Kim looked down at the card and the moment she looked up Shego had already disappeared. She examined the card thoroughly and even looked the address up. She came to discover that the address actually belonged to a house, located on a hill near Middleton. That night she didn't get any sleep. She simply packed a small bag with clothes and some belongings and waited for the sun to come up.

Some time around 5 in the morning the sun slowly started to rise from behind the horizon. The moment a single ray filtered into her room Kim left. She pulled the hood from her cloak up as she walked through the streets, her bag thrown over her shoulder.

The streets were completely empty and everything was still cast in a shadow. Kim could feel the temperature rise but she wouldn't call it warm just yet. As she walked the house slowly came in view and she stopped for a moment. It was a large villa, though quite modern, white with 2 floors and a large driveway up to a garage door. All in all it looked like an amazing house and Kim immediately understood why Shego had chosen it.

Upon approaching the house she was surprised to find out that there wasn't a single fence around it. Curiously she continued her way up the driveway and took a left up a pair of stairs. Those too were a bright white and she stopped in front of a black-colored front door.

Instead of knocking on the door she rounded the house. The side was pretty much empty but soon she stumbled upon the garden. Her jaw almost dropped when she saw the large piece of ground. In the middle there was a small artificial river that started at the top of a small waterfall-like construction and ended in a pond. A small bridge went across the river and a path wandered across a field of grass and into a small forest.

She walked into the garden, staring at almost everything in her sight. Though what made her stare the most was a certain pale woman, whom was moving around rather slow and gracefully. Her eyes were closed as she practiced what appeared to be tai chi, yang-style.*

Kim didn't know how long she had been staring but eventually Shego stopped moving. She stood on the small bridge, her back towards Kim.

"You're late." Shego suddenly spoke startling Kim out of her trance.

"Y-you said sunrise!" Kim blurted out in reply and Shego slowly turned to look at her.

"Yes but the sun has already risen so you're late." She said as she walked passed the girl, her hair moving along with her movements. She disappeared into her house, leaving Kim behind in the backyard without a chance to reply.

Kim decided to take this moment to look around a bit more. Still amazed by the enormous villa and the attached garden. Though the sound of a throat being cleared reached her ears and she immediately spun around to look at the source. This time her mouth did fall open as she looked at the vampire in front of her.

She was wearing a skintight black and green suit, with matching gloves and boots. The suit didn't leave a thing left to the imagination. Every fiber moved along with Shego's movements and stretched across her muscles. Amazingly the green even matched her eyes, which were glaring at Kim at the moment.

Finally Shego folded her arms in front of her chest, catching Kim's full attention yet again.

"Are you ready?"

* * *

_Well? Is Kim ready? Ready for what? That's for me to know!_

_* I don't own google_

_*I don't own underworld or blade_

_*Sorry for the people from Great Britain, I'm from England myself and some of us do look a bit pale._

_*Sorry for the people who like twilight. I'm not trying to insult you... Not trying to tell you that it sucks.. I just had to use it in my story so 'Shego' could prove her point. Yeah she doesn't sparkle and sorry if I have offended you by saying that: And so the Lion fell in love with the Lamb. Is lame, that means I saw the movie? Yeah I did see it._

_*Tai chi Yang style is a traditional tai chi style and to the ones who don't know it, it's the very very slow kind of tai chi. _

_Anyway! Will Kim help Shego retrieve the chain? Of course she will .. but will everything go as easy as she hopes it will? Who knows..._

_Up to the next chapter!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	4. In a flight

**Well people I'm back from Paris and I had a great christmas with my family and girlfriend! I hope you all had a great Christmas as well!**

**Or any other holiday related to a somewhat different religion! (no offense whatsoever, I totally respect different holidays)**

**I warned you that I was going to be late with the update but here it is! A bit longer than a week after my announcement!**

**Though I kinda messed up now cuz some of you won't be able to review because I posted it on chapter 4 where my announcement had been! Sorry!**

**Either way..Enjoy!**

* * *

**When you find the one…4**

Before Kim knew it she was situated in a jet. She didn't even get the chance to reply if she was ready or not. She got pushed into a car, the doors locked automatically and now she was on her current location. A jet owned by Shego that had yet to take off. She saw no sense in struggling or protesting, so she remained quiet and seated. She had no idea where they were going but she didn't plan on asking either.

As silently as before Kim watched Shego move around. The woman checked a few statistics of the plane and gave a satisfied nod every now and then. After writing down a few things she stuffed away a piece of paper and her pen. She took a seat in the pilot seat and she buckled up.

"Ready to take off?" She asked looking at the girl next to her. Kim merely shrugged in reply, not even giving her a glance. Shego frowned slightly but quickly looked at the controls of the jet again. She turned some dials and switches, placed a pair of headphones over her ears and asked permission to take off.

Kim heard a voice vaguely giving Shego directions and before she knew it the engines of the jet came alive. Shego led the jet onto the runway and turned the last engines on as well. The jet sped up; going faster and faster until it reached the right speed to take off. Its wheel left the ground and within minutes they were up in the sky. Shego pushed a button and the wheels of the jet folded into the frame.

A short 20 minutes later a small light flashed on.

"You can walk through the jet if you want." Shego announced and Kim made a humming sound in response. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got to her feet. She walked to the door of the cockpit and held her hand on the handle.

"Is it going to be a long flight?" She questioned almost in a whisper.

"Yes." Shego said and Kim opened the door that led to the rest of the jet.

"How long?"

"Let's just say I'll be putting the jet on auto-pilot so I can take a rest." Shego replied and Kim turned to look at her again.

"Do vampires need rest?"

"Not really but I'd like to relax during this flight if you don't mind. Sitting like this and making sure everything is going alright in this jet isn't as relaxing as it may seem."

"Right." Kim said and she walked out of the cockpit and into the other part of the jet. Her mouth fell open when she laid eyes upon the luxurious furnishing. Right then and there she agreed with herself that it looked ten times better than her apartment. She wouldn't mind living in the aircraft for a week or so. The TV was bigger, the chairs were better and she couldn't forget the catering of course. A single table situated in the jet was filled with caviar and the finest champagne. Along with the champagne there was a wide arrangement of fruit. The red head was even convinced that the fruit was covered in eatable gold.

With her eyes still wide she plopped down in one of the luxurious chairs. She twirled around in the leather chair and humming slightly to herself. With a sigh, realizing she was bored beyond limits, she stopped the chair from twirling. Her eyes looked around the jet's furniture and her gaze stopped on a tiny window. She walked to one of the aircraft's tiny windows and looked outside seeing nothing but clouds.

Suddenly the door of the cockpit clicked open, startling Kim. She looked at the door as it swung open, revealing the green-skinned vampire.

"Bad conscious?" Shego questioned quirking an eyebrow as she spoke. She casually strolled into the jet's luxurious space, taking a seat in the chair Kim had sat down in just minutes before. Her eyes remained fixed on the red head, waiting for an answer.

"No! I.. you just startled me. I was looking out of this tiny window, kinda concentrated and all." Kim replied looking back at the window again.

Shego's eyes went from the window to Kim, back and forth. She rose to her feet and kneeled beside the red head, looking out of the tiny window as well. The only thing she could see were clouds and a bright sky lit up by the sun.

"What's so special about looking out of a window?" Shego asked in a soft tone, careful not to startle the concentrating red head again. Kim merely shrugged, her eyes never moving away from the window. She had been in many planes over the years of her life but she had never gotten the chance to enjoy the flight. She had always been in a rush and now she could finally do whatever she wanted. All she wanted to do right now was stare out of that tiny window and watch how clouds flew by as the jet sped forward.

Shego, however, was more intrigued by the girl instead of the events outside of the jet. It surprised her that Kim, compared to herself, was still able to enjoy the little things in life. Little things as in looking out of a window and staring at clouds. Little things as in watch the hundredth re-run of CSI or whatsoever. It wouldn't surprise her if Kim could just lie down in a field and look at the stars all night long.

"You know," Shego spoke getting Kim's attention. "You're quite difficult to understand for such a simple being." Kim smiled at the vampire, taking her comment as a compliment. She knew she wasn't like other people and this only confirmed it. Though she had accepted that she was different on the day she back-flipped off of the couch at the age of 4. She had no problems with being different at all, except for the occasional bitches that wanted to annoy her.

That's when she realized, whilst being in a jet, that she was going to miss lessons at college. She gasped loudly, her thoughts immediately pulled away from the tiny window.

"What is it?" Shego asked as calm as ever.

"Because of your little 'I need you to help me save my clan' thing I'm going to miss out on a lot of lessons. You know I still go to college even though I'm a thief." Kim spoke in an I-am-so-doomed tone.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it all once we're back. Just try and relax now." Shego replied.

Kim gave her a skeptical look but had no choice but to believe the vampire. She was already on her way to god-knew-where and there was no turning back now. The best thing she could do was enjoy the trip and give saving Shego her all. She was after all Kim Possible, world's greatest hero, once. Now she was world's greatest thief and nobody but Shego even knew about it.

"Some hero." She muttered to herself but Shego caught what she said. She, however, didn't respond to it when she saw a rather vacant look appear in Kim's eyes. She reckoned the end of Kim's career had something to do with the death of the girl's family. Being a vampire didn't mean she was insensitive and she knew it would be a touchy subject to talk about. Thus the decision to remain quiet and let Kim think about the situation herself.

"I'll leave you alone for a bit." Shego spoke after several silent minutes. She rose to her feet again, gave the girl a sympathetic smile and disappeared into the cockpit again.

Kim watched the older woman leave, her eyes fixated on the now closed cockpit door. With a heavy sigh she made her way to the cockpit and entered it quietly. Shego was situated in the pilot's chair but the jet was still on auto-pilot. She walked up to the chair and simply wrapped her arms around Shego's shoulders.

Who in her turn placed her hand upon the girl's right arm. She had already heard Kim enter the cockpit; Kim wasn't as quiet as she thought. Though quiet enough to go unheard by people but not when it came to vampires.

"How long until we arrive?" Kim asked as she stared out of the cockpit's window.

"With this speed? About 3 hours now." Shego replied casually and she let her hands slip onto the armrests of her chair. It was true, normally the flight would take up to 12 hours but in Shego's jet time was a joke. They took off about 2 hours ago and in 3 hours they would be at their destination, which was still unknown to Kim. Even though she still refused to ask where they were going she was pretty sure they were crossing the Atlantic. Meaning she would end up somewhere in Europe with a vampire she had met not even a week ago.

"Why don't you take a nap? I know you didn't sleep last night." Shego suddenly spoke and Kim looked at her in disbelief.

"How did you… "I didn't, you just confirmed it." Came as a reply and Kim groaned tiredly in return. "Just listen to me okay? Take a nap, I'll wake you when we're there if you haven't woken yourself." The vampire added and Kim gave in rather quickly. She strolled out of the cockpit and dropped her now suddenly very tired body in one of the chairs. She pushed a little button on the side of the chair and a footrest popped up while the back lowered itself into a comfortable resting position. She lay back in the chair and within seconds she was asleep.

The vampire in the pilot's seat smiled slightly, hearing the change in Kim's breathing. She flicked a switch, turning the auto-pilot off and taking over the controls herself again. She reckoned she could push the speed of the jet up just a little bit more. She just didn't know what kind of effect it would have on Kim so mind-controlling her was the best option.

Though it did peak Shego's curiosity that the girl gave a bit of a fight against the mind-control. She had never encountered someone who could fight against it.

If everything went according to plan Kim would indeed be woken by Shego. All though the vampire did have some doubts seeing as the red head fought her condition for just a second.

"I wonder…" Shego spoke to herself and she allowed herself to look at Kim for a few seconds. "Maybe she can be trained to resist." But she dismissed the thought, knowing that Kim hadn't even been conscious of the mind-control. If she were to fight it, she should've noticed her own mind-controlled state but she didn't. She followed Shego's directions and immediately fell asleep as well, faster than she had ever fallen asleep.

The pale woman remained in the cockpit the entire 3 hours. She listened intently to Kim's breathing whilst directing the plane to their destination. She asked for permission to land and the whole landing process took her another 45 minutes. Gritting her teeth in annoyance she threw her headphone aside and got to her feet.

"Freaking slow assholes up there." She muttered and she walked out of the cockpit. She walked over to the still sleeping red head and shook her slightly. "Kim." She said and she continued to shake the girl.

"Wha- what? Are we there?" Kim asked snapping out of her sleepy state. Shego simply grinned at the girl as she hauled her to her feet.

"Princess," She said guiding the girl to the jet's door. She pushed a button and the door opened, folding into stairs as it hit the ground. "Welcome to Germany." She spoke and Kim looked at her with eyes the size of saucers.

"G-Germany? WHY are we in Germany?" She sputtered in shock.

"I've got a nice little place up in the hills here. We also have to visit a few members of my enemy clan and they happen to live in Germany." Shego explained as she exited the jet with Kim right behind her. The red head stayed close at all times, having no clue whatsoever to where they were going now!

She eventually ended up in the passenger seat of a black Bentley Continental GT. Shego plopped into the driver's seat and brought the luxurious car to life. The car sped off with screeching tires and they ended up on the German highway.

"Aren't you going a bit too fast?" Kim asked in a slightly frightened tone as they sped by all the other cars on the road.

"This is a highway, this is THE German Autobahn there's no speed-limit here princess." Shego replied with an almost sadistic smile on her face. Kim simply looked ahead with a frightened look in her eyes, hoping, praying that they wouldn't crash into something. Though Shego proved to be a magnificent driver even at high speeds. They arrived at a rather large house in the hills in one piece. Shego steered her car into a garage and the garage door closed behind them.

"Was that so bad?" She asked as she turned the engine of her car off. She turned to look at Kim, placing her hand on the headrest of Kim's seat.

"We got here safe and in one piece, that's good enough for me." Kim replied sheepishly.

"That answer is good enough for me as well." Shego replied and she motioned for Kim to get out of the car.

Kim got out of the car in an instant and followed Shego into the warmth of the huge house. She followed her up a pair of stairs and ended up in front of a door at the end of a long hallway.

"This," Shego spoke and she opened the door. "Is your room for the time being." She said and she guided Kim into the room. The room was enormous and almost every piece of furniture was white. It was light and in the middle of the room was a queen-sized bed with white covers on it.

"This looks better than most of the hotels I've been in!" Kim exclaimed as she dumped her backpack with belongings on the ground. Shego leaned against the frame of the door; her arms folded in front of her chest as she watched how Kim moved around the room.

"Well I take good care of people when they can possibly save my life." Shego said with a grin and Kim sat down on the edge of the bed. "My room looks entirely different, this is as neutral as it can get." She added and she motioned for Kim to follow her again. She followed the vampire down the hall again and her eyebrows shot up when she saw a single black door in the white hallway.

_Why hadn't I noticed that before?_She questioned herself as she followed Shego into the room behind the black door. That thought went unanswered though when her eyes fell upon the black and green room. Every piece of furniture matched, having the same green and black pattern. Even Shego's bed, which Kim doubted she used, was covered with black and green sheets.

"Told you it was different." Shego announced seeing the look on Kim's face.

"Y-yeah.. it is! It is but it's.. it's great! It looks really awesome, it matches and all." Kim sputtered in reply.

"Don't worry about it, let me show you the rest of the house." Shego said casually and she guided Kim through the entire house. She showed her the remains of the second floor the kitchen and last but not least the living room.

"You play piano?" Kim asked seeing the black instrument in the living room.

"No, I keep it for fun princess." Shego replied sarcastically and Kim rolled her eyes at the comment. "And for the 4-1-1 I DON'T play clair de lune but I DO play other songs and NO I'm not gonna play for you." She added quickly and Kim decided it was useless to protest.

She simply trailed her fingers along the keys of the piano and sat down on the stool. Shego leaned against the back of her white leather couch and once again folded her arms.

"So you want something to eat…human?" Shego questioned teasingly and Kim stuck out her tongue at the vampire. "Is that a yes?" She added and Kim blushed slightly before she nodded a shy yes. The vampire smiled at the blushing red head and disappeared out of the living room. She strolled into the kitchen wondering what she could make for her human guest.

"Are you sure you don't want to play something for me?" Kim asked as she pressed a few more of the keys. The sounds of the piano died out and she faintly heard Shego sigh in annoyance. Who knew she could annoy a vampire? She smiled for the first time in hours and quickly sneaked into the kitchen. "So how's my food coming along?" Kim asked poking Shego in the side just for the fun of it.

The vampire gritted her teeth, trying to stop herself from hitting the girl, or worse biting her.

"Yeah you get toast with cheese, tomatoes and some ham." Shego answered and suddenly a green flame appeared around her hand. "Let me just toast it for you." She added and she held her hand just above the bread.

Kim watched in awe how the female vampire toasted her bread with her own powers.

"You use that a lot?" Kim asked and Shego turned her plasma off.

"Nope so I hope it's good. Or else you'll have to deal with the fact that it tastes lousy but it fills." Shego said and she handed Kim her toast. Hesitantly she bit into the toast covered with cheese and tomatoes, only to discover that it actually DID taste good.

After her so-called 'dinner' Kim was escorted into the one room she hadn't seen yet. Shego guided her into what seemed to be a gym.

"This is where I work out whenever I'm in Germany. Even though it doesn't seem like I need it, it comes in handy every now and then." Shego commented as she walked through the gym. She pointed to a few of the workout machines and explained how they worked. She explained that the floor was handmade and made to spar on. "Excuse me for a few moments, I'll be right back." Shego excused herself and disappeared through a door across the gym.

Kim looked around the spacious room, amazed by all the overly expensive equipment Shego owned. She took two steps forward when a loud bang echoed through the gym. She froze in place, startled by the explosion. A cloud of smoke spread to the space and Kim quickly covered her mouth and nose.

"Shego?" She shouted backing up and away from the smoke. "Shego!" She shouted for the woman and she heard someone laugh. A faint green light appeared through the smoke and with a somersault forwards Shego landed right in front of her.

"I'm back," She hissed dangerously and her plasma flared. "Now show me what you've got!" She growled and she attacked the stunned red head.

"What's wrong with you?" Kim questioned fearfully.

"Less talking more fighting! Come on human show me what you've got!" Shego hissed and she lashed out with her plasma-engulfed claw. Kim made a back flip, dodging the attack and coming to her feet a few meters away from the crazed vampire.

"Alright, you want to fight? Let's fight!" Kim hissed angrily and she attacked.

* * *

_I love clair de lune, got nothing against it mkay? And once again, nothing against twilight._

_So they flew of to Germany! Well that's bad-ass! A little bit of kigo-ness in this scene, though nothing exciting happened seeing as they were stuck in a plane for most of the chapter. Sorry about that! Anyway.. what the HELL.. is wrong with Shego? Attacking Kim and all! Is it the real Shego? Has she snapped? Did she get hypnotized? Has her thirst taken over? WHO THE HELL KNOWS? =| I do^^ you too? And.. Kim's a tough one.. she gonna fight back! Hell Yeah! Is she gonna kick butt?_

_See for yourself when I post the next chapter!_

_Hope y'all had a Merry Christmas!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	5. When vampires attack

**Chapter 5 people! Already up and available for all of you!**

**Now you'll discover what's wrong with Shego!**

**Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the OOC-ness**

**

* * *

**

**When you find the one…. 5**

A grunt escaped her peach-colored lips as she fell to the ground. She quickly recovered and rolled away from a green-booted foot that came down on the floor next to her head. She flipped onto her feet and slid back into her defensive stand. She dodged plasma-engulfed claws and even a few high-kicks.

"Stop running and fight back!" The vampire yelled at her and she dodged another sweep of a claw. "You coward! Stop being such a human!" Shego hissed at Kim and the red head caught her foot with her hands.

"For your information.. I AM human!" Kim yelled back and she threw the vampire into a wall by her foot. "I can't just suddenly change into a different species." Kim said in an amazingly calm tone. Though her calmness was swept away when Shego hissed again, baring her vampire-fangs. Her green eyes lit up and she was soon attacking Kim all over again.

She shot plasma-blasts at the girl, making Kim roll, flip and jump out of the way. Suddenly she found herself with her back against the wall. She looked at the approaching vampire and swallowed hard when Shego's hands lit up again. She couldn't go anywhere and she had no choice but to wait for the attack to come. Though when Shego's fist was heading straight towards her face something inside of her screamed that she had to drop to her knees.

And so she did, she dropped to her knees and Shego's fist buried itself in the wall behind her. High on adrenaline she rolled to the side and away from the angry vampire. This time she made sure she couldn't get backed up against a wall. Breathing heavily she watched how Shego pulled her hand free from the wall. A large dent was left at the place where her hand had been and Kim realized she could've been dead if she hadn't dropped to her knees just now.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked angrily as the vampire turned to look at her. Though Shego remained silent, a fierce look in her eyes as she started making her way to the red head again. "Fine! If you want to kill me! Go ahead! Kill me! Kill the one person who you thought could help you save your life!" Kim spat at the pale woman, though it didn't seem to have any effect on the vampire.

Instead Shego attacked again and her foot landed exactly in Kim's stomach. The girl took in a sharp breath, grabbing her stomach as she stumbled backwards. A hand closed around her throat and Shego lifted her with that single hand. Kim gasped for breath, turning a bright red the longer her throat was squeezed shut. She felt herself get light-headed and slowly her eyes started drooping. Though before it was too late, she snapped out of her defensive state and went into attack-mode.

With a roar her hand came down on Shego's arm and she could swear she heard something snap. The hand around her throat loosened and she freed herself, throwing Shego off of her feet with a sweep of her leg. Though the vampire was on her feet again within seconds and Kim took this opportunity to attack the surprised vampire.

Filled with anger she buried her fist in the vampire's stomach, making her double over. With another animal-like roar her foot connected with the woman's pale cheek. The vampire spat out some blood and stumbled to the ground, her hand on her offended cheek.

She spat again, making sure she had gotten rid of all the blood. She wiped her lips clean with the back of her hand and looked up at the smug-looking red head. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she decided that she had to wipe away that smug look.

Moving faster than the human-eye could see, she sped to her feet. She swept Kim's feet from underneath her with her leg and caught her in a horizontal position. Her hand covered Kim's face and with hard push she pushed Kim into the ground. A loud crunching sound was heard as Kim's body was literally imprinted in the ground beneath her.

This all happened so fast, the red head wasn't even certain how it had happened. She lay on her back, breathing heavily, feeling every single cell of her body ache. She groaned in pain and slowly opened her eyes, only to discover that a pair of emerald-colored ones were looking back at her.

Shego hovered above the red head and slowly reached out. She placed a hand around Kim's throat again and straddled the girl. She too was breathing heavily as she stared down with expressive green eyes. Her hand didn't squeeze Kim's throat shut but the red head expected her to finish it off any minute now.

And right she was, Shego raised her free hand and ignited her signature green plasma. Once again closing her eyes, Kim turned her head away as far as Shego's restraining hand would allow it.

"You're good." She heard Shego spoke and she heard a loud crunching sound beside her head. "But you're not good enough yet to take on a fully experienced vampire." Shego added in a whisper.

Kim opened her eyes to look at the vampire, noticing that the once plasma-engulfed hand was now buried in the ground beside her head. The angry, no, threatening look in Shego's eyes was gone and she smiled at the red head beneath her. She let go of Kim's throat and let out a loud sigh.

"I had to test you." She spoke and she placed a hand upon Kim's cheek. "You really have skills, I know you do, even though you were too afraid to show them to me. I'll have to train you to make sure you have a fighting chance against the other clan. I think both you and I don't want you dead." She said and she got to her feet. She offered Kim her hand and the girl accepted it.

She got hauled to her feet by the strong vampire and she stared at the imprint of her body.

"Did you really have to bury me in the floor of your gym?" Kim asked as she looked at the mold of her backside.

"I had to make sure you could take a hit or two. You'll be feeling sore for a few days but I'll make sure you'll feel better than ever in about 3 days." Shego replied and she casually strolled out of the gym, leaving Kim behind. Said girl sighed softly as she eyed the ruined gym. The floor was covered with burn marks and not to forget the imprint of Kim's backside. The walls were equally covered with burn-marks, even holes that were burnt in and one dent that was left there by Shego's hand. She briefly wondered if the vampire would've killed her at that point. If she hadn't moved Shego could've killed her within the blink of an eye.

Though she seriously doubted that the vampire would tell her the truth if she were to question it. She decided not to think about it any longer and left the devastated gym behind.

"I thought you were going to sleep there for a second." Shego said as Kim walked into the living room. "What took you so long?" She questioned.

"I was just… thinking." Kim replied vaguely and she took a seat, opposite from the vampire.

"Thinking?" Shego asked and within a second she sat down next to Kim. "Thinking I would've killed you if you hadn't moved back there?" She questioned and Kim looked up at her in surprise.

"How did you… "I could feel it, for a moment your heart-rate dropped. I could feel you surrender but something changed, you kind of snapped afterwards. You freed yourself but if you hadn't been able to free yourself, I wouldn't have killed you. What good are you to me when you're dead?" Shego joked and Kim rolled her eyes at the arrogant vampire.

"Besides… if I wanted to kill you I would've done it already. It wouldn't take that long either, I could kill you within the blink of an eye." She added a bit cocky and all she got was a venomous gaze and a retreating back. "Oh come on!" She yelled after the red head with a grin on her face. "It's not like I want to kill you! I just said I could do it easily!" She added but the sound of a door slamming shut was a clear sign she had only made it worse.

She smacked herself against the forehead and sagged against the couch.

"Humans… You can't live with'em and… Well just you can't live with'em! That's just it." She concluded in a sigh and she listened how silence took over in her German house. "Amazing she could slam that door shut though. I couldn't even lift a pinky after my first fight with a fully experienced vampire." She commented dry and right then and there she decided that she had to go and talk to Kim. _Eventually. _She thought but that word was dismissed as she realized that waiting would only make things even more disastrous.

Dragging her 224 year-old body up the stairs she came to a stop in front of Kim's bedroom door. Even with 224 years of experience with humans and women, she dreaded going in there. She would rather fight 10 vampires of the enemy clan than deal with overly emotional women like Kim. She could hear the girl move inside the room, though she seriously doubted that Kim was aware of her presence at the other side of the door.

When she finally DID enter the room Kim had taken place on her bed. Shego could hear her even and slow breathing, a sign that the girl was asleep. She reached out, tucking Kim's red hair away from her face.

"I promised to make you feel better." Shego said softly and she smiled when Kim murmured something incoherent. "So I will, you just won't notice it right now." She added and she placed a kiss upon the girl's forehead. She lay down beside Kim and reached out, taking her within her arms. She held the girl close to her and closed her eyes. Even though she barely slept as a vampire she stayed by Kim's side on the bed. Though what looked like a lovers embrace was actually a form of sharing energy. By holding Kim, Shego could transfer her vampire-like healing ability to the girl. It went through Kim's skin and therefor it was a slow process, which could take up to days and sometimes even weeks.

She promised to heal Kim and so she did, by holding her and sharing her vampire abilities with the girl. Doing this, however, did cost her a lot of energy despite the fact that she was a vampire.

Not once did Kim notice Shego's presence but the vampire made sure she would be gone by the time Kim would wake up. Apologizing or rather talking to the girl had to wait for now. Because as soon as the red head's eyes opened Shego disappeared.

She sat up only an hour or 3 later from when she had gone to bed. She rubbed sleepily at her eyes and looked around the room. She felt lonely though strangely enough she felt a lot better compared to 3 hours ago. She felt like her healing ability had been sped up one way or another. It was like she had slept for days and days, giving her loads of time to recover. Though she was sure she hadn't slept that long at all. _Hell it isn't even night yet._

"You're awake." She gasped and her eyes quickly shifted to her bedroom door. Shego smiled casually at her and closed the distance between herself and the bed. "You slept for over 3 hours. It seemed like you really needed it." She added and she sat down on the edge of Kim's bed. "I brought you some soup. Loads of energy, easy to eat, I hope you like it." She offered Kim a light blue bowl filled with steaming hot soup and the girl accepted it gladly.

"Thanks." Kim replied and she blew at the soup slightly. Shego simply watched as the girl devoured the liquid meal with a spoon, seeing her enjoy every last bit.

"You feel better?" She asked.

"Loads!" Kim replied excited and the vampire smiled yet again.

"Good, I'll leave you for now. Just call me when you need me, I can always hear you." Shego said and before Kim could reply she was already gone. All it left was a gush of wind, her hair sweeping around her face. Kim simply stared at her open bedroom door her soup left forgotten. She quickly stumbled out of bed, not even noticing that her clothes had been changed into a somewhat greener outfit.

She almost flew down the stairs and came to a stop in the living room. She looked around the room seeing no sign of the vampire. She sat down at the piano, her fingers once again trailing along the keys. She didn't know how to play the piano. She knew about the keys and she knew how to read music notes. Though she never got any further than the tone ladder.

"I wonder if she can really always hear me." Kim said to herself.

"She can't but I can assure you I heard you." An unknown voice spoke and Kim jumped to her feet in a panic. "Ah you're scared." The voice spoke and within a flash a young man stood in front of her. He had light blond hair and his eyes were a gold-like brown. Kim didn't have to question herself twice whether or not he was a vampire. His skin was white and he was about 2 inches taller than she was. He was dressed in al black, a long coat black coat falling down to his ankles. He actually looked like a typical vampire.

"No I'm not." Kim shot back but the young man laughed as he slowly circled her.

"You can't lie to me, I can feel your fear, I can smell it." He spoke calmly and he licked his lips slightly.

"How stupid of her to leave you here. She should've changed you the moment she got the chance. Now you're a vulnerable human." He added and a chuckle left his lips.

"You can't scare me, I'm Kim Possible." The red head countered bravely and all of this simply entertained the young male vampire.

"Allow me to introduce myself," He spoke and he bowed slightly. "My name is Gabriël, a member of your beloved Shego's enemy clan. All though you already figured that out." He grabbed Kim's hand and kissed the back of it, inhaling her scent as he did so.

"What do you want from me?" Kim hissed pulling her hand away roughly.

"My, my such temper. I was sent here to kill Shego's new pet." He said and his eyes glistened dangerously.

"Come and try me." Kim threatened and she slid into her fighting stance. One thing she hadn't done very much over the past few years. Gabriël hissed and was on her in a second. Kim lashed out but the vampire had already moved, throwing her into a wall with little effort.

Kim coughed loudly, sliding to the ground with a dull ache pounding in her head. She rose to her feet, her gaze a bit hazy. She ducked just in time, avoiding a fist aimed at her head. She kicked at the vampire's stomach but the vampire gripped her foot.

"Sorry but you've got to do better than that." He mocked and with a sickening crack he broke her ankle and pushed her to the ground. Kim bit her lower lip, almost until it bled, to keep in her screams. "I thought she would've trained you better but this is rather disappointing. An easy kill so to speak."

"She didn't have the time to train me. We've been here for one day!" Kim gasped out and she gripped her broken ankle. "She could kill you in a second!"

"Oh really now?" He questioned and he appeared in front of her. "Well where is she now? Why isn't she here to protect her precious pet?" He hissed and he gripped Kim's face. "I ought to bite you right now and suck you dry." He threatened and he pushed her face to the ground with one hand. He placed his hand on her arm and pushed. Slowly but sure Kim could feel her shoulder break as he kept applying pressure.

A shrill scream escaped her lips, echoing through the entire house. The pain she felt, as he buried his hand in her shoulder, was too much. She felt lightheaded again but right before she passed out the vampire got knocked off of her.

All she heard was an ear-piercing scream of pain and everything became dark for her.

Shego breathed heavily, her hands covered in blood as the young vampire called Gabriël turned into ashes. She cleared away the remains and quickly turned to Kim.

"Shit! Shit.. I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have left! Look what he has done to you.. that fucking bastard!" Shego hissed and she lifted Kim up in her arms. She moved quickly, carrying Kim up the stairs and placing her upon her very own green-covered bed. She watched over Kim the entire night. She attended to her wounds, made sure her ankle would heal up nicely as well as her shoulder. She curled around the red head, doing her best to give Kim all of her energy. She knew the girl would be knocked out the rest of the day, giving her plenty of time to transfer enough of her energy for Kim to use.

"From now on I'm not letting you out of my sight. Ever." She vowed and Kim only murmured something as she cuddled up against the vampire's body.

Shego only left Kim to sleep to find food for herself. Apart from that she remained at the girl's side 24 hours. It had been 32 hours ago since Kim had been attacked by the young male vampire. By now her ankle and shoulder were almost fully healed. Though Shego felt weak, weaker than she had ever felt in her entire life. But leaving Kim for a long period of time wasn't a choice. She couldn't stay away for too long, fearing that it could be the girl's death this time.

"Come on princess," Shego spoke. "Wake up." She urged the red head and she tapped her gently against the cheek. Kim didn't react but Shego knew she was getting close to waking up.

Another day passed by and yet again Kim didn't wake. When another day dawned Shego decided to leave Kim for just a few minutes. She hadn't eaten properly for days and she was seriously beginning to feel the effects. Though when she moved to get up she heard Kim call her name softly.

"Don't go." Kim whispered and for the first time in days her eyes fluttered open. "I know you're hungry but please stay for just a few moments." Kim begged and she reached out for the vampire's hand.

Shego allowed Kim to grab her hand and she slowly sat back down. The girl placed her head in her lap and after a few seconds of staring up at the vampire her eyes closed again. Shego trailed her fingers through Kim's dark red hair, feeling something warm inside of her that had died years ago.

"I'll stay princess," She whispered. "Don't you worry, I'll stay as long as you want me to."

* * *

_So.. Shego was just testing Kim.. how many of you guessed that? Some of you MUST have thought something like that! Though Kim didn't pass.._

_and damn... Shego can share her powers! Too bad it takes up so much energy.. _

_Kim got attacked by vampires ... twice in one day.. though the last one was a bit more of a threat.. don't ya think? The enemy clan knows they're in Germany and Kim isn't strong enough to go head to head with a vampire yet! Shit! When will they attack again? In the next chapter? Or maybe.. they won't attack at all.. _

_Well you'll just have to wait for the answer! Which will show up in the upcoming chapters!_

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_

_PS. Yeah Shego was mushy.. I know.. Sorry.. OOC.. next chapter will be more sarcasm/bad-ass-ness!_


	6. Vampire clan history

**Chapter 6 people.**

**A view of Shego's past, Kim's family and a b it more info about vampires.**

**WARNING: Slight Mushy-ness yet again XD**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**When you find the one… 6**

As promised Shego stayed by the red head's side without even blinking. Even though she felt herself hunger for blood and flesh she remained by Kim's side. She just had to wait for her to wake up, only than could she hunt for food. She had to be sure that her human was safe.

Suddenly a plan occurred to her, she could always take Kim with her! She hadn't thought about it yet but there was the possibility that she could carry the girl. Gently she managed to lift the girl into her arms, making sure she didn't wake the sleeping beauty. She let out a soft sigh and faster than the eye could see she moved down the stairs, out of the house and into the woods.

She came to a stop for a few seconds, moving Kim onto her back to make sure her hands were free. She quickly continued running again, searching for her prey. Though today she wasn't quite in the mood for human blood. She had the need for a large substance of blood, meaning she had to go for a bigger prey. And soon she had found her larger prey. It was a female deer she could smell it. The animal was close, only a few meters away.

Shifting Kim slightly to make sure the girl was safe, she made her move. She moved quickly, attacking the innocent animal and snapping its neck. It was a large deer and Shego's mouth almost watered as she saw the blood seep out of the animal's neck. She checked if Kim was still asleep, confirming that she was Shego started eating. She buried her fangs into the animal and started robbing it from its blood as if her life depended on it. Which was in fact true, she felt herself get stronger as she devoured the deer's blood.

"S-Shego?" She heard Kim's voice mutter and she felt her 'heart' sink to her feet. She looked over her shoulder to look at the red head, her mouth covered with blood.

"K-Kimmie! You're awake!" She said in a terrified tone. She quickly lowered Kim to the ground, placing the girl on a nearby patch of grass.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked in a slightly worried tone and Shego quickly wiped her mouth clean.

"Uhm feeding, I haven't eaten in days." Shego replied hoping that the girl wasn't too shocked about the entire scene. Though Kim's gaze softened and Shego was surprised when she felt a warm hand upon her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I told you to stay and you did. You didn't eat anything at all?" Kim asked in a guilty tone. Shego simply shook her head and the red head bit her lower lip in guilt. "That was my fault just make sure you eat enough. Okay?" She added and the vampire grinned at her before she brought her attention back to the dead animal.

"Don't you worry about that," The vampire murmured. "I can live on this deer's amount of blood for weeks." She added and Kim averted her eyes when Shego started eating again. The repulsive sound of a deer being sucked dry wasn't doing Kim any good. She covered her ears, making sure she couldn't hear the vampire devour the last drops of blood.

She prayed to whatever gods there were that she wouldn't end up like that. She didn't have anything against vampires but the idea of sucking a deer dry sent chills down her spine.

"Kimmie you can look again, I'm done eating." Shego murmured and she placed a hand upon the red head's shoulder. She had wiped her mouth clean and she made sure the deer was cleared out of Kim's sight. "It's clean, I promise." She added and the girl turned to look at her.

"Did you have enough?" She asked and Shego gave a small nod.

Catching Kim by surprise Shego suddenly lifted the girl into her arms.

"Let's go back to the house." She said to the red head in her arms and she started heading home, fast. Before Kim knew it they were already at the front door of Shego's German house. Within another 2 seconds she was up in Shego's bedroom and another second later she was lying on her back on the green sheets. She stared up at the pale woman in surprise and all she got was a smile.

"How are you feeling now?" Shego questioned and her eyes drifted towards the girl's ankle.

"Well I barely feel any pain and I think… and call me crazy but my ankle isn't broken anymore. My shoulder doesn't hurt anymore as well." Kim explained and instead of getting a confused look from the vampire she got one filled with understanding.

"Good, very good," Shego said. "Are you hungry?" She questioned and Kim lightly shook her head. The pair became quiet and Shego simply looked at Kim. The red head, however, looked away, a light blush tainting her cheeks underneath Shego's intense gaze.

"Uhm…" They suddenly said at the same time. This time even Shego couldn't help but turn a bit darker. "You go ahead." She said to the red head and Kim cleared her throat slightly.

"I was wondering… you want to train me right?" She asked and Shego nodded in response. "I can't fight vampires for many reasons. One of them is that I'm a human so I was wondering," She started and she became silent for a few moments. "Why … "I know where this is going." Shego suddenly cut in and Kim's eyebrows shot up.

"You do?" She asked.

"Yes, you're wondering why I can't just turn you into a vampire to make you stronger." The vampire replied in a calm tone. "I haven't changed you yet because I don't know how things will develop from that moment. You're from a different clan and I can't be sure if you'll be able to survive the transformation. It's a curse, sort of; someone of your own clan can only successfully turn you into a vampire. Sometimes a person gets lucky and changes successfully but other times it turns out in a disaster." Shego explained.

"What happens?" Kim questioned.

"Nine out of ten humans die because of the venom. It eats them up inside, making it feel like thousands of needles are being stabbed into your insides. Your skin feels like it's burning and eventually it falls off. Therefor it's better if we vampires simply kill humans immediately. It's no use drinking their blood and letting them live. They'll die an unbelievably painful death, so we put them out of their misery." The vampire said and she sighed softly at the thought of all the people she had already killed. Even if she didn't want to kill them, she never had a choice.

"So you're a vampire because you got changed by….?"

"My brother turned me right before he died. I was one of the few of my clan whom wasn't a vampire yet. Despite my plasma, which I already had before I became a vampire, he knew I wouldn't be able to fight off the other vampires. So he decided to change me to save my life." She replied and another sigh escaped her lips. "Guess I failed cause now the family name rests upon my shoulders and if I don't get that chain back it'll be the end of the Semele clan."

"Semele?" Kim repeated curiously and Shego grinned at her.

"It's the family name of my clan, they've been around for at least 600 years. Now exactly 603 years later it's close to extinction." Shego said sadly and her eyes shifted away from Kim's.

"Does.. does it mean something? I mean, the name Semele."

"The literal meaning is of the underworld. Which is funny because we didn't start out as vampires but our name did connect us to the so-called 'heartless' creatures of the underworld."

"Like it was meant to be for your family to become vampires." Kim said absentmindedly and Shego decided not to reply. It became quiet once again and the mood in the room had definitely dropped. Kim actually felt guilty, asking about the vampire's past and all. She was sure it brought up a lot of painful memories. "I'm sorry." She suddenly blurted out and she grabbed Shego's pale hand.

The vampire finally looked back at her, clasping her own hand around Kim's in return. Even though her action was linked to a brighter emotion, her emerald green eyes held a certain sadness in them that even Kim couldn't describe. It made her heart ache as she gazed into the vampire's eyes. It was like she could feel Shego's emotions the moment their hands linked.

"It's alright, you would've questioned all of this sooner or later. I was actually going to ask what happened to your current family and I know that's a sensitive subject as well." Shego replied and she gave Kim's hand a light squeeze. She, herself, knew that the longer she held Kim's hand, the stronger the girl could feel her own emotions. She had to let go, knowing that Kim was getting close to tears the longer she held the girl's warmer hand. Gently and with discretion she pulled her hand free from Kim's. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it right now." She added and this time Kim's own emotions reflected in her forest-green eyes.

"W-why?" The red head asked and even as a vampire Shego couldn't understand her at the moment.

"Why what?" She asked in return.

"Why did you choose me to help you? I mean I know you told me my family protected the chain as well but why would we protect it? It's linked to vampires and we've never dealt with vampires." Kim reasoned though even as she said it she seemed confused.

"Your family, your clan did have a few vampires in them. You just never got changed and the vampires in your family were kept hidden. That's why you've never dealt with vampires before, that's why you don't know about the vampires in your own family." Shego answered.

Kim stared at the vampire sitting on the edge of the bed. Her mouth stood wide open and she could barely believe her own ears. She blinked a few times, trying to get things into perspective.

"You know about my family?" She asked hesitantly and Shego nodded in reply.

"You do have some vampire skills, that's why you're able to do what you do. That's why you were able to save the world over and over again. Though it wasn't enough to save your family. You are what we would call a slumbering vampire or a super human. Though you're not able to experience the full abilities of a vampire because your transformation has stopped in the early stages so to speak. Only the bite of a vampire can activate the genes you have but it can also kill you."

Kim passed out. She didn't know how but she passed out. The information about her family and Shego's past became too much for her. It was like her brain went into overdrive and her emotions went into warp-speed. It overwhelmed her as it came to her all at once.

For a second Shego was worried, seeing Kim's eyes roll into the back of her head. The girl slumped against the bed and her eyelids slid shut. Eventually the even breathing of the red head filled the vampire's ears, calming her immediately. One touch and she could feel what had happened to Kim. The emotions had come to a point where Kim could no longer control them. And instead of acting on the uncontrolled emotions the girl simply passed out. It almost seemed like it was the way Kim's body protected itself.

"By shutting down." Shego whispered and she removed her hand from the girl's cheek. "You have such amazing powers for a human. I can feel them but they're locked away. The only way I can let her powers surface is by putting her in life threatening situations. Her basic instincts would take over that way." Shego spoke to herself in a thoughtful way. Though putting Kim in life threatening situations wasn't something she wanted to do. She just had to find a different way to trigger Kim's hidden powers. "Without risking her life." She said firmly

Shego knew all about Kim's family and Kim herself. She knew every tiny detail, she knew how her family had died and she knew Kim had isolated herself from the world. The only thing she had never checked was how Kim's family became mixed up with vampires. Though it was easy to mix up with vampires 600 years ago. At the time the vampire population was larger than the human population. Over the centuries some clans died out, others adapted and lived on. The roles eventually turned around; the human population became much bigger than the vampire population.

The first vampire was uncontrolled and didn't look anything like the human race. Its offspring developed a more human appearance when in normal form. Though once transformed they too had nothing human. It took over 300 years for vampires to develop a fully human appearance. The only thing that didn't change were the fangs, their abilities, pale skin and brightly colored eyes. Even the fangs could be retracted now but because of the slow development many vampires were killed. Easily recognized by their inhuman appearances at the time.

Now more than 75 percent of the world didn't even know vampires existed. The pale, bloodsucking human, was only linked to scary stories, movies and computer games.

According to humans vampires didn't exist simply because their imagination and fears wouldn't allow it. They would always find rational and logical reasons for the death of several animals and people in an area.

To Shego's opinion the human race was ignorant, simply stupid at some times. They didn't have a clear image of what vampires would be like. Varying the vampires in their stories from bloody, savage and murderous to sweet, overly protective and always drop dead gorgeous. Not all vampires were gorgeous; they were never murderous nor overly protective. Even though it did depend on their personalities none of the existing vampires could be compared to the vampires in human stories, games and movies.

Shego liked to call herself the actual exception amongst the vampires. None of the vampires she had met in her lifetime understood her way of living. They didn't disapprove of it but they didn't like it either. Most of the time it just confused them but Shego didn't care.

Her eyes shifted to the shifting red head beside her and she suddenly found herself staring into a pair of forest-green eyes.

"Good morning." Kim said happily and Shego's eyebrows rose slightly.

"Good morning to you too." She replied dry and Kim smiled at her as if nothing had happened.

"I'm hungry… could I get another piece of toast with the cheese and stuff you made for me last time?" Kim questioned as she hopped to her feet. She looked around the room and Shego's head tilted slightly to the side when she saw the tips of Kim's ears turn bright red. The girl turned to look at her, her face bright red.

"Uhm is everything okay?" Shego questioned and Kim nodded slightly.

"I'm.. I slept in your room again?" She asked and this time it was Shego's turn to nod. "Did you ah.. did we..?" Kim stuttered shyly and this made Shego roll off of the bed, holding onto her sides as she laughed.

"We ahahahaha didn't, we're not together hahaha I didn't do anything to you." She said in between laughter and she wiped a tear of laughter away. After her laughing fit Shego apologized to Kim and made her the desired breakfast. She had told Kim from the beginning that she wasn't the mushy kind of vampire. Though she had to admit to herself she was slowly developing a weak spot for the red head.

It just entertained her beyond limits to know that Kim had a weakness for her as well. The red head, however, developed it the moment they bumped into each other.

"So did you enjoy your toast and all?" The vampire questioned and she put Kim's plate away.

"Delicious as usual." Kim replied dreamily and she let her head rest on the palms of her hands as her elbows rested on the kitchen counter. "Tell me the truth, why did you really stay so close to me after I got injured?" She suddenly questioned and Shego almost dropped the plate in shock. She sighed heavily and placed the plate back in its place. She turned to look at the red head and she was surprised to see Kim with such a serious expression on her face.

"You practically begged me to stay by your side." Shego simply said.

"I know but I could feel you against me. You held me close; your arms were wrapped around me. My head rested on your chest very comfortably," Kim said and as she spoke she started to blush. "Sometimes you held me tighter, as if you were afraid that I was going to disappear. All the while I could feel how you were feeling and the longer you held me the stronger it got. T-tell me! What is it that you've done to me?" She said speaking up for the first time in days.

Shego smiled at the feisty red head, simply folding her arms in front of her chest.

"I held you close because I'm a vampire with special abilities I've developed over the past 100 years. I've learned to share my healing powers and though it might seem intimate it's only to help you. That's why your ankle feels so much better and your shoulder as well. The tighter I hold you the more I'm able to heal you but it's a slow process." Shego explained and Kim gaped at her. "Of course," She started and her grin widened. "It would go faster if you were to undress yourself." She added and she watched in amusement how Kim turned bright red.

_Such an easy victim._ She thought.

"As for the emotions, you can feel them when we're connected. You have something of a vampire in you, so the longer I touch you the more you feel what I feel on an emotional level. But the longer we go without physical contact the faster your ability to feel my emotions disappear. I can also trick you when it comes to emotions. I can make you feel my happiness but that happiness isn't really there. I can also close myself off entirely and you won't have a clue about how I feel."

Kim's eyebrows shot up and suddenly she leaned forward over the kitchen counter. She slowly reached out and grabbed Shego's hand tightly.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Tell me." Shego whispered and Kim squeezed her hand a bit tighter. She stared into the vampire's green eyes, trying to sense her feelings.

"Love," She said and Shego gave a slight nod before she narrowed her eyes slightly. "No.. hate," Kim said in confusion, the vampire nodded again and once again narrowed her eyes. "Envy?" The red head questioned.

"Correct." Shego said and she closed her eyes for a few seconds. "Now tell me what you feel." She said and she opened her eyes again. Kim stared into those green pools again and she frowned slightly.

"I.. I feel.. empty, nothing. There's nothing there to feel." She explained in a slightly monotone voice. She quickly pulled her hand back, acting like she had severely burned herself. She averted her eyes, feeling cold and empty herself right now. "S-sorry.. I've.. I've got to go right now." She hastily said and she sped off to her room, leaving a very, very confused vampire behind in the kitchen.

* * *

_Well a lot of info in this chapter and just a lot of talking. Now you know why Shego won't change Kim, now you know why Kim can do what she does and now you know how Kim can feel Shego's emotions and well.. just a lot of questions got answered. BUT I bet a lot of questions have risen because of this chapter.. am I right or am I right? XD_

_So the vampire is developing a weak spot, Kim already has one and ooooh are they loving each other? Well.. No.. not really but I won't spoil the fun hahaha_

_Hope you enjoyed this mushy... informatic.. kinda boring uneventful chapter!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	7. The lion fell in love with the lamb?

**Chapter 7!**

**In this chapter! : Anger! Romance? Love? Kissing and slight groping! and a crappy ending!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**When you find the one… 7**

The confused vampire leaned on the kitchen counter, burying her face in her hands. She chose not to follow Kim up to her room. She had no idea how to react to the girl's emotional outburst. She knew everything about emotions but not how to deal with them.

"I'm not even going to risk my head by going into that room this time." Shego muttered and she remained in the same place, at the kitchen counter.

Meanwhile the word about a vampire that had been killed spread like a wild fire. A dark-haired curvy woman in a dress had seen the death of the one vampire called Gabriël. With a stern gaze she headed towards a large mansion, one barricaded by a high fence. She stopped at the fence, looking up at the camera that was installed next to it. Within seconds a beeping sound was heard and the fence opened automatically.

She walked up to the large mansion and opened the two enormous wooden doors. Her gaze swiftly took in the vampires that were present before she continued up the stairs. She let nothing distract her and she immediately headed for a black wooden door. She knocked twice and the door opened by itself. Entering the chamber her eyes fell upon a muscled pale man, his yellow eyes directed her from the moment she entered.

She walked up to the vampire's chair and kneeled.

"My lord," She whispered and she rose to her feet again. "Gabriël has been killed by the last remaining vampire of the Seleme clan." She spoke and she watched in fear how the man clenched his fists.

"Thana," He spoke in a deep but gentle voice. "Don't fear me, yes I am your master but I will not harm you my dearest." He said and he motioned for her to get a bit closer. "Would you mind telling me how it happened? The death of my son is something I'd like to know about." He spoke in the same gentle manner and the female vampire exhaled softly.

"My lord, Fino, your son overheard your conversation. He heard everything about the Seleme clan and how they are our enemy. He discovered where the last member of the clan was hiding herself and he chose to go after her. I saw it in a vision and I saw him die as well but when I got there I was too late. The one called Shego had killed him already in order to protect the red head that was with her." Thana spoke and she bowed her head slightly, avoiding Fino's yellow gaze.

"The one called Shego… the one vampire that I have yet to claim. She is feisty, my son was foolish to go after her, the harm has been done." He replied and he slightly narrowed his eyes. "But this red head you speak of? What clan is she from? Is she a threat to us just as our feisty green-eyed vampire?" He questioned and Thana's lips curled upwards slightly.

"You'll be pleased to hear that this red head is a mere human. Though not one she will use to feed or else she wouldn't have protected her like she did. It seems that she has taken a liking to this human but we have yet to find out why and if she's a further threat. As long as she's a human there will be no problems, Shego is our biggest problem." Thana said rather relieved.

Though her master Fino didn't seem all too relieved. No, he seemed worried or angered.

"Are you sure Shego can't turn the human into a vampire?" He questioned curiously and he let his head rest on his hand.

"Well my lord, she is the last Seleme and she can't turn someone who isn't from the same bloodline. If she could she probably already would've done it, she too knows how vulnerable a human can be." She replied but Fino caught the slightest hint of hesitation in her tone and this made him sit up. He looked at her intensely, almost staring her down into the ground.

"If she can't be turned, if she isn't food and if she isn't a Seleme what does she want with the red head?" He asked suspiciously.

"Ahum uhm it could be that uhm Shego has uhm," Thana started to stutter and she cleared her throat thoroughly once more. "It is possible that Shego has chosen the girl as her.. uhm mte." She said blushing whilst mumbling the last word and looking at the ground.

Her master flew to his feet, stopping right in front of her. A hand slipped beneath her chin, forcing her to look up in his yellow dangerous eyes.

"She has chosen her as what?" He asked persistently.

"As a.. as a m-mate my lord." Thana dared to utter and the male vampire immediately let go of her face. He hissed angrily and grabbed a nearby chair, throwing it to pieces against a wall.

"A mate?" He questioned angrily, his fangs visible as he did so. "What kind of female vampire would take a human female as a mate? They're weak! They won't be able to reproduce! That's signing a death note for her family name. It's… It's impossible! It's an abomination!" He yelled and Thana could only inch back in fear, hoping he really wouldn't harm her.

She was right to think that she had to fear him. The leader of the clan was known as short-tempered. He always got angry because of the tiniest things. Though she knew this wasn't tiny so it would take a while for him to calm down. It didn't surprise her that other male vampires didn't challenge her lord. She was sure he would rip them apart in an eye blink.

"Thana!" He hissed angrily and her attention snapped up to the angry male. "Make sure you find out what this red head means to Shego! I want to know every detail about this situation! I will not allow a human female to take away my bride. If this is her intention kill her, behead her, suck her dry. Make sure she is not in my way when I make my move on the last Seleme." He commanded angrily.

Thana nodded and bowed slightly before she exited the chambers of her master again. Fino sat down in his chair again, rubbing his temples as he calmed himself.

"A human," He spat. "She won't take away my bride." He vowed, knowing that Thana was on her way to investigate the situation. He had to know everything about the red head, especially what meaning she had to his bride-to-be.

His bride to be was still sitting at the kitchen counter currently. It had been over half an hour since Kim stormed off to her room. The vampire was sitting there, minding her own business when she caught the sound of movement. She rushed to her feet, her eyes darting around.

She knew that the movements didn't belong to Kim. She had long since learned how the red head moved and these movements were far too light.

"Show yourself!" Shego hissed angrily and suddenly Thana appeared in front of her. Her brown curls softly fell around her shoulders and her light blue eyes fell upon Shego with a mischievous look in them.

"Well hello my green-eyed beauty." Thana spoke and she rounded the kitchen counter slowly. Shego's eyes narrowed and she moved away in the exact same way Thana moved towards her.

"What do you want?" She asked trying to sound calm.

"Why do you think I want something?" Thana asked. "Can't I just visit my best ex-lover?" She questioned seductively and Shego growled softly.

"That was a mistake and you know it." She said angrily and Thana simply laughed at her statement. A bit too happy she hopped onto the kitchen counter, sitting down whilst leaning towards the green-eyed vampires.

"It was a good mistake," She said and she licked her lips as her eyes trailed up and down Shego's body. "Pity that it won't happen again."

Shego made a sound of disgust and moved away from the other female vampire again.

"As I said, what do you want?" She asked dry and this made Thana hop off of the counter again.

"I've discovered that you've got a delicious little human here," She spoke suggestively. "I was wondering what you've been doing with this human. Seeing as she's still alive, I can smell her all over this house and I must say it is mouth watering."

"Don't even think about harming her." Shego snapped and she moved to exit the kitchen but Thana flashed in front of her.

"Oooh did I hit a dead nerve? Does she mean something to you?" She questioned and she giggled when Shego growled, moving passed her again. She headed for the stairs, wanting to make sure that Kim was safe but was once again stopped by Thana appearing in front of her.

"Could you stop being so annoying?" Shego questioned feeling her anger rise and rise and rise.

"Am I annoying you my little fire-breather? Want me to make it all better, lover?" Thana asked with a smile on her face. Though her smile disappeared when Shego growled again and grabbed her throat. She pushed the brunette against the wall, her hand gripping the woman's neck firmly. Shego hissed at the woman, showing her fangs, a clear sign that she was getting pretty pissed.

"I'm going to tell you one more time," Shego started. "Don't hurt her, don't talk about her and don't even think about her. Leave if you want to live as far as that is possible." She spat.

"My, my what hostility towards an old lover. This girl real has struck a weak spot hasn't she? What is it Shego? Do you want to mate with her? Do you want to hold her warm body against you? Is that what you desire?" Thana asked and she laughed a bit. "Have you stooped so low that you want to be with this being? This being that is only good for blood? You're a joke, aren't I the least bit tempting?" She added seductively and this was enough.

Shego lunged forward but instead of hitting the woman she kissed her. Their lips met in a searing kiss and Thana couldn't help but moan against Shego's dark full lips. Their tongues clashed quickly, bringing them closer together and heating things up.

Shego's hand loosened around Thana's neck while her other hand slipped around the vampire's waist. She pushed her against the wall harshly, grinding herself against the brunette, making her moan over and over again.

Thana's fingers tangled in Shego's hair, pulling her as close as possible. Wanting to feel everything the vampire had to give. They growled against each other's lips, feeling each other's fangs against their lips and tongues. Eventually Shego's last hand let go of Thana's neck and moved down, grabbing the vampire by the ass.

The vampire's pulled back with gasps and Shego quickly moved to Thana's neck. Her fangs scraped along the woman's pale white skin, extracting another growl from the vampire.

"That's it!" Thana hissed throwing her head back and closing her eyes as Shego worked her magic on her. "Yesssss Shegooooo." She moaned loudly.

"S-Shego?" A vulnerable almost broken voice sounded from the stairs.

At that point the green-eyed vampire froze. She swallowed, feeling like a deer caught in headlights. She immediately jumped away from the brunette vampire, turning to look at the red head standing on the stairs.

Kim's eyes were wide and one didn't have to be a genius to see that she was hurt.

"K-Kimmie.. I…" Shego started pathetically but her argument died out.

Thana straightened her clothes and chuckled softly.

"So this is the red head you've taken a liking to," She said and she gave Kim a look-over. "I must say, she doesn't look bad for a human."

"What's going on? Shego?" Kim asked and her voice cracked slightly.

"Kimmie, princess this isn't…" "What it looks like?" Thana offered and she snorted loudly. "It's exactly what it looks like and you know it, lover." She said and she winked at Shego.

The green-eyed vampire froze once again, having the urge to just kill Thana. Though her eyes were glued on the petite red head in front of her. "L-lover?" Kim questioned

"Princess don't…" Shego started but Kim quickly ran up the stairs again.

"This is all your fault! I never meant to hurt princess and now… "Pfff princess? Hardly, she's a.. a.. well maid maybe." Thana spoke and her laughter echoed loudly through the room.

"Get out of my house. Leave now! I swear to god if I see you here one more time I'll kill you. Don't even come close to us and especially Kim. If you hurt her or even look at her bad I'll hunt you down and make you wish you had every single vampire ability that exists."

"So you DO want to mate with the human!" Thana gasped entertainingly making Shego growl and lash out towards her. Though before Shego could hit her, the brunette vampire had disappeared out of the house. Shego inhaled deeply, her eyes closed as she did so.

She found no traces of Thana anymore, meaning that the house was secure and the area around it as well. She re-opened her eyes, which immediately trailed to the stairs. A heavy sigh escaped her lips, knowing that she was in even more trouble than before. Now she was certain she had to go up to Kim's room, it was also the moment she realized she would absolutely rather not go up those stairs at all. But she couldn't go around it anymore, this time she had really blown it and she had to go up there.

"Here I go." She sighed and she headed up the stairs.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" A loud angry yell was heard throughout the house. Another chair met its end as it collided with the wall. "She wants to mate with this woman?" Fino cried out even angrier than he had been before.

Thana swallowed loudly, bowing her head slightly as she stepped backwards.

"That's not certain my lord but Shego has definitely developed feelings for this human. I could feel it, her heart rate dropped when the girl called her name, only to speed up incredibly the moment they looked at each other. She is prepared to defend this girl even if it means her own death. She threatened me and it was quite clear that she is protecting this girl for a more intimate reason." Thana explained and Fino looked like he was ready to explode again.

He was breathing heavily, his fangs were very visible and his hands were curled up in fists. It wouldn't be long for another piece of furniture would find its end that was for sure. Though as Thana struggled to speak to her master, Shego was struggling to enter Kim's bedroom.

She stood before the white door, once again, listening to Kim's movements on the other side. How she always got herself into this situation was beyond her. She had found herself staring at a closed door several times since they had gotten here.

"It better not become a habit." She muttered and she sighed yet again. She seemed to do that a lot, as well, lately. "This girl just brings trouble and stress." She concluded and after swallowing loudly she found the nerve, as a vampire, to knock on the human's door. _How pathetic am I? A vampire, afraid to knock on the door of someone who could be my food!_ She thought as she waited for a reply from the other side of the door.

Slowly the door slipped open and Kim peered from behind it at the waiting vampire.

"What?" She asked bold and Shego found herself silenced by that one demanding word. She simply stared at Kim, hoping that the girl would offer her to come in. And she did.

She stepped aside and opened the door completely, motioning for Shego to enter.

Silently the vampire walked into the bright room and she stopped at the other side of the room.

"Well?" Kim questioned in the same bold tone, making Shego wince slightly.

"I.. I'm sorry for what happened down there. It wasn't supposed to happen but I don't know what came over me. She was taunting me, annoying me and I just couldn't take it anymore." Shego spoke in one breath and Kim quirked one eyebrow. "I don't feel anything for her! I didn't even want to kiss her!"

"Yeah well you made that very clear when you were sucking her neck." Kim replied monotone.

"I don't want to be with her! She means nothing to me! She's a part of the enemy clan and and…"

"And?" Kim asked.

"And before I knew you and before I knew that she was part of the enemy clan we had a short thing. It was nothing more than a fling, an I-got-too-drunk fling. She appeared out of nowhere and things just went crazy." Shego stated and her eyes drifted to the ground as the room grew silent.

"Well why wouldn't you! She's hot! Why don't you just go and fuck your enemy! Like you care!" Kim snapped at the green-eyed vampire. "Go! Just go and fulfill your needs! While you're at it, why don't you just suck me dry? That's another need fulfilled!" Kim was now yelling loudly at the vampire, her face bright red as she spoke. She was close to tears as she yelled at the guilty-feeling vampire and her words did struck the vampire.

"Fine! Be that way!" Shego suddenly shouted back and she moved passed Kim and towards the bedroom door. She opened the door and looked at the read head.

"I've got the right to be.. "No you don't! You don't own me, you don't decide what I can and cannot do! The only reason you're alive right now is because of me! I can fuck everyone I want and you don't get a saying in who it should be! Why do you even care?" Shego snapped in return.

"I! I….," Kim struggled and eventually her eyes drifted to her own feet. "I don't." She protested weakly and Shego suddenly felt the mood lighten a lot in the room, though it wasn't entirely positive yet. She softly closed the door again and watched how a sniffing red head sat down on the large bed. "I.. I don't and you don't either." She mumbled again and she quickly wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

With an unknown pained feeling inside of her Shego moved to the bed as well. She sat down next to the red head, careful to stay out of hitting range.

"You never asked me if I care." Shego said softly and Kim looked at her with teary eyes. "I actually did think it didn't really matter what I did but apparently it does." She added.

"You care," Shego added out of the blue. "I can feel it, it's really strong right now. I've never noticed it before but you've had this feeling for some time now."

"I shouldn't have snapped, you're right I have no right telling you what you can and cannot do." Kim mumbled pathetically and she fell to the side, her head hitting her soft pillow.

"You could've asked you know." Shego said absentmindedly.

"It would be quite difficult knowing if you're honest about something. You can hide the emotions you feel and I can't look passed that. It's hard to know if you're being honest and if I can't be sure about it, how could I have asked you?" Kim questioned in return and this question actually silenced the vampire next to her.

Shego fell backwards, spreading herself across the mattress and staring at the ceiling.

"I can't always control it, when there's too much of an emotion involved it becomes too difficult to hide it. It's like it leaks through my defenses and becomes uncontrolled. I can only manage to hide a certain amount of emotions. At this point I can't hide a thing. I'm confused, my head hurts and to be honest I've never felt what I'm feeling now." Shego replied giving Kim an answer she had never expected to hear from the cold vampire.

The sound of rustling fabric was heard and suddenly a warm hand clasped around Shego's cold one. She looked down seeing their hands entwined and she looked to the side, seeing Kim look at her. She kept looking at her, knowing that the girl was trying to read her. Knowing that she wanted to confirm that she was being honest this time.

Kim closed in a bit, her eyes never leaving Shego's as she squeezed the pale hand a bit tighter. After a long tense silence, Kim finally smiled at the vampire beside her. She moved towards her, her lips close to Shego's ear.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb?" The red head questioned. All Shego did was groan, pull her hand away from Kim's and turn to her side, making sure she couldn't see Kim's face anymore. The girl's laughter filled the room and she heard a faint 'look who's talking' come from the vampire through her laughter.

* * *

_Now we've learned a bit about the other clan, Fino is the clan leader and apparently he wants Shego as his bride! well who wouldn't? dannngggg! alright.. Fino means: burning one or serpent. Then there's Thana, Fino's play-thing who can be commanded by him at all times. Thana means: Death. _

_Looks like Thana has taken a liking to Shego =| a fling.. oooh.. nice.. and they kissed! WHAT THE HELL? yeah.. dunno.. moment of weakness maybe? Some weird ass twists in this story! though not quite the rollercoaster I'd like it to be! Kim was hurt.. clearly.. and I just HAD to use that sentence to end this chapter! XD_

_Don't you just love the ending of this chapter? haha but ... is it really true, seeing as Shego can't hide ALL of her emotions ? Well.. doy a blind person can see that -_-' anyway!_

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_

_PS. once again, no offence twilight fans!_


	8. Reaching the Climax

**I'm very late with this chapter, I know, I've been very very Ill.. I had fever.. my voice was gone I had a nasty cough, I was even sent to the hospital.. almost choking. **

**Anyway.. Here's chapter 8! FINALLY!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**When you find the one… 8**

Shego had been in a state of confusion ever since their moment in Kim's room. All she could do was watch in horror how Kim blew kisses at her and endure hugs that somehow warmed her in a creepy way. She had no idea what she had gotten herself into. All she knew was that the last time she felt this way she was still human. So she was experiencing those human feelings in an overdose, especially with Kim around.

Always awake at night, now even more awake. Eyes wide, staring at the ceiling during the rare times she spent on her bed. A bed… she didn't even know why she had a bed. She didn't sleep so why own a bed? All she knew right now was that she was going crazy. Among the weird feeling Kim gave her she didn't even know how to react, making things even worse. She had no clue how she could handle this situation. AT ALL.

"Maybe…" She murmured to herself and she shot to her feet. She hurried down the stairs, knowing she would find Kim in the living room on the couch. The girl had taken an interest in German TV, also learning how to speak the language better by watching it. Her hurried movements down the stairs startled Kim, making the girl jump up in surprise.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the human. Kim swallowed softly and calmed herself the moment she noticed it was Shego.

"Is everything okay?" The red head asked curiously, moving around the couch and to the stairs. Shego didn't answer but simply continued to look at the girl. She was almost certain that, had it been possible, Kim could've heard the gears grind in her head. She slowly stepped down the last step and moved away from the stairs a bit. All the while she got a vague look from Kim. Though she was sure she had a vague look in her eyes as well. She had no idea what the hell she was doing actually.

Instead of think about it she just acted. She moved forward again, moving towards Kim and cupping the girl's face. She felt Kim's heart rate drop for a second before it skyrocketed. She swallowed softly and suddenly lunged forward. She captured Kim's lips in a fierce kiss but made sure the girl didn't notice her fangs.

She felt Kim's warm body melt against her own and she quickly wrapped her arms around the red head's waist. She held her close and kept her up, taking her breath away as their lips finally moved in synch. Gently she slipped her tongue across Kim's lips and with a moan the girl opened her mouth. Shego kissed her human a lot softer than she had kissed Thana. Knowing that she might injure Kim if she were to kiss her in her true vampire style.

As soon as it had started it stopped. Shego pulled back softly and with a terrified look in her eyes she looked at the dazed girl in front of her. She let go of Kim's waist and stepped backwards.

"Uhm… I don't know what overcame me. I mean I can't like a human, we can't even be together .. this is a disgrace. Vampires and humans can't love each other," Shego blurted out in a panicked state but before she could continue a single warm finger found its way to her lips. She was silence instantly and she looked at the owner of the finger.

"Calm down," Kim said and she removed her finger from Shego's lips. "It was just a kiss."

"You won't have to court me, you don't have to be with me. Don't worry, I won't hold it against you and you don't have to be embarrassed by it." Kim spoke in understanding but the vampire could hear the strain in her voice.

_And I blew it, yet again._ She thought and she sighed softly.

"I know I'm a burden to you but this.. this is unbelievable. If you hate being with a human so much.. why don't you just kill me? Here bite me!" Kim snapped suddenly and she tilted her head back and pointed at her neck. "Go ahead." She let out a yelp when Shego closed in on her, expecting her to really bite her but it never came. She once again felt herself melt underneath those dark full lips and after regaining her posture she kissed back with everything she had.

"I want this," Shego murmured pulling back and breaking the kiss. "Okay? You hear me? I want this but don't let anyone know, okay? I've got my enemy clan and they'll definitely kill you first." She explained and she placed a feather light kiss on the girl's lips again. "Just don't worry, I'll protect you of course." She added and she ran a thumb over Kim's bottom lip.

Kim simply swallowed hard and nodded slightly, her eyes wide and filled with emotions. She wobbled slightly on her legs when Shego stepped away. She stared at the green-eyed vampire for quite a while, barely being able to wrap her mind around their current situation. Though when Shego started moving away from her, she blinked a few times. Her gaze still locked on the woman, simply following every step she made. Shego eventually vanished up the stairs, without looking back at Kim once.

It took the red head about 4 seconds to realize Shego had gone upstairs and 2 seconds to follow her. She rushed up the stairs, seeing Shego disappear into her room without locking the door. Nervously she walked up to the vampire's bedroom and inched the door open. The door revealed Shego, lounging on her huge bed, who casually looked up at the red head.

"Come, sit." Shego spoke in a whisper and she patted the spot on her bed.

Feeling her heart rate increase Kim walked up to the bed, knowing that Shego could sense how she was feeling. She saw the vampire's lips curl up slightly and she decided to just throw herself onto the bed. She landed on her back next to Shego, whom was now staring at her in surprise.

She smiled sheepishly at the woman hovering above her, feeling her cheeks turn a light red.

"Hi." She said lame and Shego rolled her eyes at the girl's greeting.

"So my little human.. how far have you gone with humans in your life?" Shego questioned and Kim remained silent for a few seconds.

"I'm not a virgin." The red head replied with the same blush on her cheeks. Shego's eyebrows shot up and she placed a hand on Kim's cheek.

"Naughty human, you do know that you're mine now and I won't let anyone else touch you in such an intimate way." She murmured and she licked her lips slowly, watching how Kim's eyes followed her tongue. The pair remained on the bed for quite a while though nothing went beyond the few kisses they shared every now and then.

It was a moment in which they both learned to know each other better. Shego even took the moment to close her eyes for a few minutes. Almost making Kim believe that she was going to fall asleep eventually. Though she never did, she listened to Kim's breathing and movements, finding it…. hypnotizing. Her heartbeat was what caught Shego's ear the most.

"I love it." She said and without realizing it she placed her hand on Kim's chest. The girl pulled back in embarrassment, clearing her throat slightly. Shego's eyes drifted up to Kim's forest green ones and she pulled back immediately. "Your heartbeat.. it's soothing." She excused herself and she moved off of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Kim asked sitting up as Shego moved across the room. The vampire was backing up slowly, looking at Kim as a deer caught in headlights. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.. I just don't want to hurt you," Shego replied slowly. "So it's best if we stay apart for a few days. You know, sleep in your own room?" And with that she disappeared out of the room. She even disappeared out of the house but stayed close enough to hear Kim. She knew Kim was wondering why she left. The last time she had dealt with loving a human was when she was a human herself. She knew she could easily shatter Kim's bones with a single embrace. Meaning she had to control herself with every single thing she did concerning the red head.

She wandered into the forest behind her German villa, casually strolling around and not even thinking about the human in her bedroom. Though a sudden movement made her come to an immediate stop. She looked around, her ears on full alert as well as her other senses. Suddenly she ducked; crouching low as a person sailed over her head. She smirked slightly as she watched how the person, clearly a vampire, landed in front of her.

"You've gotten better but I could still anticipate your attack." Shego spoke the same smirk on her face as she straightened herself again. "Marco." The name slipped from her lips and the young man turned to look at her.

"Shego," He spoke and he ran a hand through his shoulder-length brown hair. "Fraternizing with the enemy are we?"

"My enemy? Since when am I fraternizing with your kind? Seeing as your clan is my only enemy and I haven't mixed myself with your clan." She answered folding her arms in front of her chest.

"You know exactly what I mean, that puny human! The entire clan knows about her, it's going around like a wild fire. The great Shego in love with her dinner. Though I must say, it entertains me to see Fino this annoyed. The moment your name is mentioned another piece of furniture comes to its end. You've really hit a weak spot." Marco said and he smiled, showing a glimpse of his fangs.

"Please tell me he doesn't still want to court me." Shego groaned as she rubbed her temples slowly.

"Oh he wants more than that, you know that. He wants you to bear his children, giving your family offspring making you save your family name." He explained and the pair of vampires slowly rounded each other. Shego's hands dropped to her sides and her eyes narrowed as they focused on the pale brunette moving in the opposite way.

"So tell me," She spoke. "What is it you've come to do here?" She added and she slowly started moving towards him.

"Master told us to come and get you." He spoke with a sly grin on his face.

"Us?" Shego questioned and she suddenly found herself surrounded by 4 vampires of the enemy clan.

"Yes," Marco spoke and he took a step forwards. "Us." Before she knew it the four vampires jumped her. One by one they attacked, lashing out with either hands or feet. At one point they kept attacking at the same time, earning Shego quite a few blows. A fist connected with her head, a foot buried itself in her back, a clawed hand literally tore through her skin and a flat hand to the chest knocked the breath out of her.

She got thrown into a tree, kicked in her stomach and thrown across the open spot in the forest again. She landed with a loud though, twigs breaking beneath her weight. She coughed a few times, climbing to her feet and dodging a kick to the head by an inch.

"Take her down but don't kill her! We have to deliver her to Fino in one piece mates." Marco hissed and the other vampires attacked again.

"You're not going to deliver me to him." Shego snapped angrily and her eyes glowed dangerously. She ducked down, grabbing the sides of an attacking vampire and she threw the pale figure into a tree. The tree came tumbling down, collapsing on top of the vampire.

Two vampires latched onto her, both grabbing one arm and pulling in opposite directions. She felt the force of the pull, stretch her muscles dangerously, knowing that her bones would've snapped had she not been so strong. With a growl she ignited her plasma and a scream followed swiftly as she discharged. A shock wave of hot green plasma shot throughout the open space, blinding everybody.

The vampires pulling on her arms turned to ashes severely burned by the plasma. Breathing heavily Shego dropped her arms to her sides again.

"Three down," She spoke and she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "One to go." She added with a grin as her eyes fell upon the last vampire, Marco.

Within the blink of an eye she had him captured. Her hand closed around his throat and she lifted him into the air.

"Not so tough now, are we?" She questioned and she tightened the grip around his neck. "I'm not going to kill you." She added and the vampire looked at her in surprise.

"W-Why?" He choked out and he brought his hands up to grip around Shego's hands.

"I need you," She replied with a grin on her face. "You'll have to give Fino a message from me, okay?" She squeezed his throat even harder, forcing the vampire to nod yes. "Good boy." She said and she threw him to the ground, placing her foot on his chest as he coughed.

"You know… ***cough*** that will be the.. d-death of me." He choked out from the ground.

"I know but that's one death less on my name, now listen carefully you lowlife." Shego hissed and she placed some more weight on his chest. "Tell that son of a bitch that I'll never marry him and the idea of bearing his children makes me want to commit suicide. It's up to me to save my family name not up to him. He can kiss his marriage with me goodbye and if he ever sends another vampire to my house I'll come down there and hunt him down. I'll kill him with my bare hands and I'll enjoy it." She warned and she picked Marco up off of the ground.

"Now go!" She yelled and she threw him towards the other side of the forest with all the strength she had. She let out a deep breath, her eyes closing for just a few seconds. They immediately snapped open when she heard something move again. Her eyes fell upon the vampire that had been buried beneath the tree. A grin formed on her lips and slowly but sure she removed the tree.

The moment the vampire was freed he attacked again, making Shego realize he really had a death wish. Her grin, however, disappeared when a sharp object was rammed into her stomach. She doubled over slightly, gripping her stomach and what appeared to be a dagger. She coughed slightly, pulling the dagger out of her stomach. It hurt, that was for sure; it just wasn't enough to kill her.

She looked up at the younger vampire with a death glare.

"You missed," She spoke and she placed a hand on her chest. "You had to aim a bit higher, now you just pissed me off." She added dangerously.

The young dark blond man backed off but it was already too late. Shego jumped him, tearing him into pieces and biting him as she did so. Her claws dug into his flesh, her teeth buried themselves in his neck and slowly but sure he was reduced to a pile of limbs. Angrily she dropped his dead body to the ground, the wound caused by the dagger forgotten.

Angry, tired and sore she headed back home. Up until she reached her front door she had been fine though the wound made her sag to her knees. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as tight as possible, forcing herself to enter the house.

"K-Kim!" She yelled as loud as possible before she yet again sagged to the ground. Normally she could take a beating like that, though along with the deep wound she just couldn't. She didn't want to, she knew she just needed some rest for now. She was in pain even as a vampire and it just meant she had to lie down.

The red head came running down the stairs, going in hyper speed the moment her eyes fell upon the vampire.

"Shego!" She cried out and she wrapped her arms around the vampire. "What happened?" She asked dragging Shego to her feet.

"I went for a walk, got a little surprise.. attacked by 4 vampires at the same time." Shego replied lightly and Kim bit her lower lip to keep herself from gasping. She dragged Shego up the stairs and dropped the woman on her green bed.

"Are you okay? I thought vampires could take a lot of hits?" Kim questioned as she sat down at the edge of the bed. She grabbed Shego's hand, cradling it as she waited for an answer.

The woman squeezed her pale hand around Kim's warm one.

"They have the chain, I'll get weaker the longer they have it. I'm good but 4 vampires at the same time, a dagger in my guts and the use of my plasma in such proportions while THEY have the chain, quite honest it could've been the death of me." Shego explained and she gave Kim's hand another squeeze.

"So now it's my turn to take care of you." Kim murmured and she slowly lifted Shego's shirt. She looked at the wound and she knew immediately that it had to be cleaned. "I'll clean it." She said and she disappeared out of the room.

Just a few minutes later she reappeared with a small kit and she placed it on Shego's nightstand. She opened the kit, getting a small cloth and the right medication to clean the wound.

"God damn it, even as a vampire that stuff stings." Shego hissed, her stomach muscles contracting underneath the cold stinging medication Kim used.

"Just relax, it's all done, lay back and close your eyes. If you need anything, I'm here." Kim whispered and she covered Shego's wound up, giving the vampire a kiss on the forehead before she walked out of the room.

Shego smiled slightly, watching as the girl left the room before her eyes drifted to the gauze that covered her wound.

"Silly humans." She murmured with the same smile on her face and she lay back, closing her eyes and drifting off in her thoughts.

"That human!" Fino spat angrily and he threw the dining table upside down. "This is the fault of that puny human! I just know that she's the reason Shego has rejected me!" He yelled angrily and Marco cleared his throat slightly.

"Uhm with all due respect Sir, she rejected your offer over a hundred years ago. This isn't because of the human, she just doesn't want to marry you." He spoke but the moment it left his mouth he regretted it. He laughed nervously and backed up slowly as Fino closed the distance between them.

"What was it, exactly that she told you?" He questioned in a low voice.

"S-She said she doesn't want to marry you and that bearing your children makes her want to commit suicide. That and she'll hunt you down if you annoy her with more vampires." Marco sputtered and he swallowed hard when Fino's eyes narrowed slightly.

"She'll kill me?" He asked and Marco gave a slight nod.

Fino scratched his chin slightly, thinking about the situation.

"My situation hasn't improved, a hundred years ago she didn't want to commit suicide or kill me." He said thoughtfully and right then and there he came to a conclusion. "She loves this human right?" He questioned Marco and Marco nodded. "We have to get this human out of the way but not immediately. We have to have patience and in the end, Shego will marry me and she will become the mother of my children." He added and with an evil grin on his face he sat back down in his chair, motioning for Marco to leave.

_Meanwhile at Shego's German villa…. _

Shego felt hot.

"K-Kim…" She breathed and her fingers clawed at warm supple skin. "Kim." She breathed again.

She arched her back, pushing herself against the heated body above her. Their rhythm intensified, they moved together, thrusting desperately. Lips brushed against each other and a fine layer of sweat was created on their bodies. Tongues clashed, hands groped and heated skin met cold skin. It was the perfect combination.

The room filled with heavy panting and soft sounds of pleasure.

Shego felt very hot, her own skin was heating up.

"Princess," She whispered and their bodies collided again and again. Her hand buried itself in dark red hair and she inhaled deeply, loving the smell of the human on top of her.

"Shego," Kim murmured and she placed her lips against Shego's ear. "Shego….. Shego…" Warm lips against her ear, a soft tongue tracing her ear. "Shego…"

Kim pulled back and looked down at the sweaty vampire.

"Shego!"

Suddenly Shego's eyes snapped open and she found herself staring into Kim's. She looked around, seeing that they were both dressed and Kim had concern written all over her face.

"Is everything alright? I mean.. you're burning up!" Kim placed a hand against Shego's forehead, feeling, not a red-hot temperature but a less cold one. "For a vampire you're quite warm right now." She reasoned but all Shego did was stare up at her. Her eyes were slightly wider and her mouth hung open a bit.

She hadn't been this turned on in ages, especially not from a dream.

"You have a… well I can't call it a fever but you'd have something like that. You were tossing and turning, you were even groaning my name a few times." Kim said and she brushed Shego's hair out of her face.

"W-wound.. it's healing. It always goes like this, I 'burn' up," She said with air quotations. "I sweat and it heals." She explained and she saw the worried expression on her human's face fade slightly.

"This must've been the climax than." Kim said in a serious tone and Shego once again caught herself staring at the girl.

"The climax, yeah… you can say that again."

* * *

_Well.. they finally got together.. isn't it just all mushy and emotional? =D you gotta hate it XD or well love it... or well both!_

_So I was late with this chapter... You know the reason if you read the notes at the beginning of this chapter, again, Sorry!_

_They finally kissed ^^ yay! Kigo! Shego got stabbed =| holy shiiit! well she'll be alright, if you get stabbed you don't treat a wound like that.. but she's a vampire so it's okay. Fino still wants to marry Shego and damn it.. he has a plan! in the meanwhile Shego is having sexy wet dreams about Kim.. haha how about that? I just love the ending of this chapter XD_

_Anyway!_

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_

_PS. Marco is a vampire name and it means: defender of the sea (not that it's vampire related but still)_


	9. True desires

**Chapter 9 people! ready and all!**

**warning.. M-rated themes in this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**When you find the one… 9**

It was about a day after the incident in the forest and Shego's wound had already healed fully. There wasn't a single scratch left to prove that she really had been stabbed. Even though she was fully healed she remained motionless on her bed. The use of her plasma and the recovery of the wound had taken a lot of her energy. It was just a matter of time before she was herself again.

All the while Kim had taken the task of nurse upon her shoulders. She made sure Shego's temperature was right, she fed the woman, though only normal food cause she couldn't go out and simply catch an animal. So Shego had to live on normal food for just a few days, she knew the vampire could take it.

"You know I can go without food for months right?" Shego questioned one day, as Kim entered her room with a bowl of steamy soup. Kim came to a stop, her eyes moving to the bowl of soup in her hands.

"I just thought it would make you feel better." Kim admitted and she placed the soup aside.

"It does, really I appreciate it but it would cost you less trouble if you didn't make me anything. You've barely slept these past few days and the funny thing is that you actually NEED it. Whilst I don't need it and I've been on this bed for god knows how long." Shego replied and she sat up slightly. "Come, lie down." She added and she patted the spot next to her, knowing it had been a few days since Kim had slept in her room.

Hesitantly as always Kim crawled onto the bed and lay down next to Shego. She blushed lightly when the vampire, hovering above her, looked at her. Shego moved down, capturing Kim's lips in a soft kiss. The moment their lips connected she felt that same urge again. The urge she had been dealing with in her dreams. She now fully understood why she had been having wet dreams like someone whom had just hit puberty. It was true that Kim was actually the source of it all.

Though she knew she couldn't just jump into bed with the girl. She could kill her just like that and Shego didn't want that to happen. However she did have the urge to just get it on with the red head. She just didn't have a clue if Kim was ready for it right now.

_I'll just stick to those dreams for now._She thought as she lay down again. Kim snuggled up against her, an arm draping itself across her stomach. Shego looked down at the warmth snuggled up against her and wrapped an arm of her own around Kim's shoulders.

"Time to sleep?" Shego asked in a gentle tone and she felt Kim nod against her chest.

"For me it is." Kim replied sleepily and she let out a soft yawn. Shego waited silently, listening how Kim's breathing slowed down and evened out. Her human love was finally asleep, she figured Kim hadn't slept more than 10 hours in 3 days. Well she was determined to let the girl catch up on some sleep right now.

She just hoped she wouldn't drift off in her thoughts again. She didn't want another wet dream about her red head. Especially when she couldn't do anything against the arousal. It made her wonder if it would be even worse if she actually had been sleeping.

She knew she could control her thoughts, movements and reactions better whilst deep in thoughts. Though she had never actually experienced it whilst sleeping.

She gave sleeping a thought and was about to close her eyes when Kim tightened her grip on her. Her eyes widened slightly and she looked down at the girl. Kim suddenly moved up, capturing the vampire's dark lips in a hasty kiss. Warm hands moved up and down her sides and Shego simply let the feeling overrule her. She pulled Kim on top of her and buried her hands into the girl's red hair.

"Mmm Shego." Kim moaned against the vampire's lips.

"P-princess.." Shego moaned in return and she tried to gently push Kim backwards. "Princess." She said again breaking the kiss entirely and pulling away herself. She looked at the red head, who was looking back at her with a dazed look in her eyes. "Do you even know what you're doing?" She asked and Kim placed a soft kiss upon her lips.

"Absolutely, I don't need sleep, I need… you." She managed to groan and before Shego could reply soft lips descended upon her own black ones. A soft body pressed against her own and all lust suddenly overwhelmed her. Shego turned their positions, rolling on top of Kim without ever breaking the kiss. Her hands trailed up and down the younger girl's body, making sure she wasn't too rough.

"Wait wait wait!" Shego suddenly groaned and she pushed herself off of Kim. "I can't do this, we've been together for a week or so! Believe me I'd love to… just fuck your brains out right now even as a vampire but we have to wait." She explained and Kim simply looked at her with the same dazed look in her eyes.

"Hold on…" Shego muttered suspiciously. She placed a hand upon Kim's forehead and closed her eyes. She let out a deep breath and sent a mild wave of plasma through the girl's head. Suddenly Kim's eyes widened, the girl gasped loudly and she stared at Shego in shock.

"What happened?" She questioned fearfully.

"You were…. Hypnotised." Shego said puzzled and she immediately jumped to her feet, inspecting her room. She inhaled deeply, listening intently to her surroundings. She couldn't sense any other vampires in the area. "Strange, it must've been done from a distance. Must've been done by an older vampire." She spoke in the same puzzled tone and she sat down at the edge of her bed.

Kim moved behind the vampire, wrapping her arms around Shego's waist.

"Did I do anything wrong during my hypnotised state?" Kim questioned and Shego shivered slightly as she felt the girl's warm breath on her neck. Kim watched in awe as the tips of Shego's ears turned a light red.

"W-wrong? N-no you did nothing wrong, believe me it wasn't wrong it it uh it was nice yeah that's it, it's nice." Shego sputtered and she jumped free from Kim's embrace. "I'm going to take a shower, be right back okay?"

"Just don't use up all the hot water! I'd like a warm shower as well." Kim countered.

"Don't worry, you'll have loads of warm water," Shego replied and she walked out of the room. "Considering my shower will be a cold one." She muttered softly.

She entered the shower, discarding her clothes and stepping underneath the cold stream of water. All the while her mind was on her hypnotised girl and she couldn't help but regret that Kim hadn't acted on her own but on someone else's wishes. She hadn't gone further than a few kisses with someone in years. To be honest she could really feel the tension right now. She was, however, not the kind of person who took advantage of situations. Even as a vampire she still logically had a conscious and guilt feelings. She portrayed a bad ass vampire but like the humans vampires could definitely tell the difference between right and wrong.

"I should've gone for it when I had the chance." She groaned and she turned the shower from cold to warm. After almost 30 minutes she finally emerged from the shower, a cloud of steam surrounding her as she clutched her towel around her body.

"Shego!" She heard Kim yell throughout the house and the vampire froze for a few seconds.

"Shit.. Kimmie!" She moved quicker than the eye could see, running down the hall and to her room. She came to a sudden stop, her eyes scanning the room but not finding Kim there.

"Princess?" She called feeling a bit nervous all of a sudden. "I take a shower for 30 minutes and she's in trouble already." She groaned and she gripped her towel a bit tighter. She took a step forward and was surprised when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She froze again, slowly looking over her shoulder, seeing a smiling bright red Kim.

"What uh.. what's the matter?" Shego questioned clutching her towel even tighter to her body now.

"Nothing it just took you so long to finish your shower. I couldn't wait any longer, it's my turn!" Kim said in an I'm-so-giddy tone. She let go of the partially naked woman and before Shego could even turn around Kim had taken over the shower.

"She's nasty," Shego concluded and she dropped her towel. "For a human." She added and she dressed herself quickly. A flash appeared before her eyes and a gush of wind passed in front of her. Her hair was swept along with the wind and she blinked a few times, wondering what just happened.

"Hello Shego." A voice said and the vampire looked up at the source.

"Thana." Shego gritted out, her eyes narrowing immediately. "What are you doing here, again? Didn't I tell you to stay away? Didn't I warn Fino that I'd hunt him down if he were to send another vampire to my house?" She questioned threateningly.

"Oh yes my beauty, of course, I'm just here for some sweets." Thana replied and she closed in on the green-eyed vampire. "If I get them, I'll leave and never come back. If I don't get them, I'm forced to kidnap your beloved red head and torture her until Fino decides she has suffered enough."

"And what makes you think you'll be able to kidnap Kim while I'm here?" Shego questioned and she folded her arms in front of her chest, giving Thana an expectant look.

"Don't worry," Thana whispered and she trailed a nail along Shego's cheek. "I've got all the right leverages to convince you." She added and for a second she showed the chain that belonged to Shego's clan.

"How did you get that?" Shego hissed angrily and she backed Thana up against the wall opposite of her bed.

"My dear you knew we had it, so it's only logical I have it, seeing as it makes a good leverage. Don't you agree?" She asked and she waved the chain in front of Shego's face a last time before she quickly tucked it away.

"Give. Me. That. Chain." Shego gritted out angrily.

Thana smiled at her, shaking her head ever so lightly. She tsk'ed at Shego and moved away, sitting down on the edge of Shego's bed.

"Just give me what I want," She murmured and she patted the spot on the bed. "And you'll get what you want, I'll leave and maybe you'll even get the chance to retrieve your chain." She added and she lay back on Shego's green bed, waiting for the vampire to make her move.

"I can't.. "Do it." Shego heard a voice all too familiar say. She looked at the opening of the door, seeing Kim standing there with a towel around her hair, fully dressed.

"W-What?" Shego exclaimed in disbelief.

"Maybe you'll get the chain back, you have to do it." Kim spoke and she walked into the room. Shego saw the red head's eyes switch to Thana and the two shared a little something. A something that wasn't supposed to be there, a something that made Shego doubt she was looking at the real Kim.

"Hmm.. alright." Shego spoke and she headed towards the bed. She crawled onto the mattress, straddling Thana's hips.

"Let's," She said and she placed a kiss on Thana's jaw. "Do," She said and she placed a kiss upon Thana's lower lip. "This!" She suddenly yelled and she sent a plasma blast towards Kim, knocking the so-called red head off of her feet, through the door and into the hall. She felt Thana move and knew she was already too late to deal with the vampire. She had already freed herself and Shego could sense that she was already moving away from the villa. "Shit." She muttered realising that the chain had been so close she could've just taken it.

She got off of the bed, moving towards 'Kim'.

"You almost, ALMOST had me there," She spoke as she looked at the now pale and blond female vampire on the ground. "But the eye contact with Thana… bad move, I'm a vampire as well, I notice things, remember?" She questioned and without waiting for a reply she plasma blasted the female vampire into ashes. Listening to the screams of the vampire until they died out. "Can't I just get a break? Now I have to hunt Fino's ass down and kick it around the globe, goddamn it." She muttered and she groaned when she realised that she had to clean up the remains of the once blond vampire on her floor. "It just doesn't get any better, does it!" She almost yelled in frustration. Down the hall the shower door clicked open.

Kim stepped out of the shower, her hair wrapped in a towel and another towel wrapped around her body. She gave Shego the cutest look ever, big eyes, curious, and her cheeks were rosy from the warmth of the shower.

"That's my Kimmie." She murmured as her eyes raked along the girl's cute complexion.

"What happened?" Kim asked and she rushed to Shego's side.

"Well," Shego started and she scratched the back of her head. "I had 2 visitors and one decided to stay." She said and she motioned towards the pile of ashes. "Though she isn't very lively, don't you agree?" Shego joked but Kim couldn't really laugh about it.

"Who was she?" Kim asked.

"I don't know, I didn't know her. Fino has been recruiting a lot of new vampires. This girl was very young, clearly new because she didn't seem to know about my powers." Shego reasoned.

"She was young? How young?"

"I don't know I think she was about.. 18?" She suggested and Kim stared at her.

"18? Why did you kill her? She barely had a life!" Kim fell out against the green-eyed vampire. Shego's eyebrows shot up in surprise and she created a few feet of distance between her and Kim.

"There were two of them, she had shifted into your form and she almost convinced me to have sex with Thana." Shego countered.

"Thana? The girl you kissed that day?" Kim questioned and Shego nodded slightly. "Good thing you killed this bitch." The red head suddenly said and the vampire couldn't help but grin at her girlfriend. She wrapped an arm around Kim's shoulders and pulled her close.

"I'd rather kiss you so don't worry." She murmured into Kim's ear and she lightly grazed at the girl's lobe with her teeth. Kim shivered at the contact almost melting against Shego's toned body. "At least I can feel your body temperature rise, when I do this." She added and she ran her lips down Kim's throat, wrapping an arm around Kim's waist to keep the girl standing. And indeed she could feel Kim's body temperature, along with her heart rate, sky rocketing.

"S-Shego." Kim moaned her hand weakly gripping at the woman's arm.

"I know, I know," Shego muttered against Kim's heated skin. "Too much, too fast." She said and she pulled back, freeing herself from the red head.

"N-no," Kim groaned pulling Shego against her. "Just let's move to the bedroom, please." She urged knowing that she was getting an are-you-completely-sure look from Shego. "I'm sure!" She added and before she could even blink she was lying on her back on top of Shego's silk green sheets. The vampire was situated between her legs and she feverishly wrapped her legs around Shego's waist, pulling her as close as possible as she worked her magic on Kim.

"Are you, really, really sure about this?" Shego questioned as she looked down at the gasping red head beneath her.

"Shut up and kiss me." Kim groaned and she pulled Shego's face down, crushing their lips together in a fiery kiss. She tightened her legs around the vampire's waist, grinding against her.

In a total of 2 minutes Shego was already worked up again. What had taken her half an hour to get rid of took her 2 minutes to get back. She felt Kim's heat press against her, realising that only a towel was separating her from her main goal. She removed the towel that Kim had wrapped around her hair and swiftly after that she removed the towel wrapped around the girl's body.

She pulled back slightly, letting her eyes take in the gorgeous curves of her human lover.

"You're gorgeous." She murmured and she made thorough work of kissing and exploring Kim's body. Her hands roamed across heated skin, her lips kissed every inch, finding every weak spot Kim had. Though her exploration was cut short when Kim started tugging on her shirt. Getting the hint Shego sat up and removed her shirt, revealing that she wasn't even wearing a bra.

Kim's hands moved up, sliding across Shego's stomach and cupping her breasts. The vampire placed her hands behind her on the bed, leaning backwards as Kim played with her nipples.

"You're one to talk." Kim whispered and she sat up, capturing a hardened nipple with her lips. Shego moaned softly, arching her back and pushing herself against Kim's eager mouth. Kim's free hand made its way down to Shego's pants, unbuttoning it and fumbling with the zipper. Her tongue swept across the hardened nipple, her hand kneading Shego's left breast.

"You're addictive." Kim mumbled against Shego's breast and she switched sides, nibbling on her right breast now. Shego mumbled something incoherent, her fingers tangling in damp red hair. She bit her lower lip, digging her fangs almost deep enough to draw blood. After being tortured for 5 minutes straight the vampire couldn't take it anymore. She freed herself from Kim's grip and hastily removed her unbuttoned pants. She positioned herself between Kim's legs again, undoing the girl from her oxygen as she kissed her.

A single hand sneaked between them and Kim suddenly moaned, feeling curious fingers probe her wet sex. She broke free from the kiss, moaning loudly rather than panting as two fingers entered her without a sense of gentleness. The 2 fingers started moving within her, immediately picking up a rough rhythm. All Kim could do was moan against Shego's dark lips, bucking her hips against the penetrating digits.

"N-no." She moaned against those lips, pulling free from that addictive kiss. Shego's fingers halted, a questioning gaze directed at Kim. "Not like this." She panted and she placed a hand upon Shego's arm, motioning for her to remove her fingers from within her sex.

"But how?" Shego questioned, kissing the tips of Kim's fingers softly. Kim smiled and took hold of Shego's hips. Without saying a thing she made Shego lie on top of her, wrapping her left leg around the vampire's right one. To Shego's amazement Kim placed her right leg upon a pale shoulder, leaving herself quite open to the vampire.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Shego asked as she lay herself down on Kim's leg, which was almost completely folded over.

"I'm quite flexible, don't worry." Kim replied and with that she move upwards to kiss the vampire. She squealed into Shego's mouth and broke the kiss, feeling the woman's wet sex rub against her own. Their clit's touched, sending waves of pleasures down both their spines. The slightest movement was enough to trigger their pleasure, making Shego fall into a swift rhythm.

She started thrusting against her human, their hips colliding, and their wet sex' brushing against each other. Moans started escaping Kim's throat and she wrapped her leg even tighter around Shego's, pulling her into a faster rhythm. The sound of hips and wet sex' colliding slapped through the room.

Their groins slid against each other, the pleasure mounted slowly. Shego continued her movement, picking up the pace even faster, making the bed shake. Without warning Kim pulled Shego's head down again, crashing their lips together, kissing her hungrily. The vampire returned the kiss with the same amount of need. A groan escaped her lips as she thrust against Kim as hard as possible.

Kim's eyes snapped shut, her hands moving down Shego's back and coming to a stop on the woman's behind. She literally pulled Shego's body against her own, forcing Shego to surrender to the pleasure completely.

"Argh.. oh god.. Shego," Kim moaned digging her nails into Shego's ass. "Almost." She breathed against the vampire's ear.

"Mmm my gorgeous human." Shego groaned in return. Kim's harsh breathing against her cold skin only turned her even more on. The sound the red head was making was like music to her ears, she had never heard anything like it. The creaking sound of the bed filled the room, along with the moans and groans of the lovemaking couple. Their clit's brushed against each other, both thrusting, desperately seeking their release.

With an eardrum-shattering scream Kim was thrown into the spirals of her orgasm. Her hands clenched and her entire body stiffened beneath the vampire. She soaked the sheets and Shego's sex, making Shego slip against her more easily. Her moans continued as Shego kept thrusting, still seeking her own release. She felt she was close and with a final hard thrust she was sent into her own grunting orgasm. Their juices mixed, soaking the sheets and they collapsed against each other, panting.

Even the vampire was reduced to a sweaty panting pile of pleasure. She eventually rolled off of Kim, giving the red head the space to lower her now incredibly sore leg. She winced when it hit the mattress, feeling her hip and leg pop into the right places again. Her head turned to the side and her eyes met darkened emerald green ones.

"That was unbelievable." Shego murmured and she placed her hand upon Kim's cheek.

"Yes," Kim said and she placed her own hand upon Shego's. "It absolutely was." She agreed in an almost vulnerable tone. The couple remained silent for the rest of the night, every now and then exchanging kisses. Until Kim fell asleep, leaving Shego to look at the sleeping girl.

"You're so pure," Shego murmured and she placed a kiss upon Kim's forehead. "Such a wonder." She added but her words were mere whispers, almost incoherent murmurs to the sleeping red head. Though to the vampire it didn't matter, she could watch Kim sleep all night, whispering sweet nothings to the girl and never get tired of it. Cause in the end… it appeared that she had fallen for the human, fallen without ever being able to stand up again.

* * *

_Damn.. that was one hot lesbian scene.. right? Dunno, Kim was hypnotised? what the hell? Exactly.. I dunno why that happened either.. than Thana showed up again.. that woman is really horny... longing for Shego and all! And Shego..! Shego.. had been longing for Kim.. well that has been dealt with... Only she killed the blond vampire.. how sad is that.. the one who could change her appearance.. though that's one badass skill... Wish I could do that!_

_Anyway.. finally.. lots of Kigo! All is happy and good now..! Or is it?_

_Maybe it is.. Maybe it isn't... you'll discover that in the next chapter, so stick around O_o_

_yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	10. The Sacrifices We Make

**A somewhat shorter chapter than the last 2, sorry about that.**

**But it's chapter 10 already and.. ooh you guys are gonna hate it.. or me.. or both whatever you want.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**When you find the one… 10**

Shego had remained by Kim's side until she was sure the girl was deep asleep. She only left Kim alone to feed and to clean herself. She knew she would have to clean the bed but that was a job for when the red head was awake.

It was coming close to noon and Shego felt her hunger gnawing at her. She checked the sleeping girl next to her, taking in the still steady breathing. Satisfied that Kim was actually asleep she slowly got off of the bed. Glancing back one more time she ran off, moving as quick as possible and running into the woods behind her villa. Slowing down a bit she looked around for a prey, listening to any movements that didn't belong to her own.

Soon enough she found her prey, a small wild boar. Shego licked her lips slowly, grinning as she managed to capture the animal within the blink of an eye. She snapped its neck and started filling her stomach with its still warm blood. The blood seeped around her mouth, running down her chin as she hugged the animal close. She undid the animal from almost all of its blood, sighing as she lowered its dead body on the ground.

She sat down on the soft forest ground, taking a few seconds for her own. She was definitely not used to living with someone. She had been a lone vampire for as long as she could remember. She loved the solitude; she loved the fact that she couldn't harm anyone that way. Though she still wouldn't give up on living with Kim. She loved her rest but she loved the red head and she had gotten used to the human. She wondered, for just a few seconds, how her life would be right now if Kim hadn't been with her. She figured that it would've been the same as always.

She would live in her large house, with her large backyard, all alone and no one to talk to.

Suddenly she realized she had almost forgotten why they were here. She was here with the red head to retrieve the chain. The chain that belonged to her clan and gave her the strength to move around. It also made her realize that she hadn't focused on Kim's training AT ALL. All they had done was fool around and Kim almost got killed a few times because of that.

Groaning softly at her own irresponsibility she jumped to her feet again. She had to get back to her house and she had to wake Kim. It was her job to start training the girl and this time she wasn't going to loose her objective. Cleaning herself off she hid the carcass and headed back home. She ran at top speed again, already closing in on her villa. It took her about 10 seconds to get back home and 3 seconds to realize that someone had entered her house.

Panic wrapped itself around her throat, making it difficult for her to breathe. Blinded by fear she hastily moved into the house and ran up the stairs. She burst through her own bedroom door, flinging the object across the entire room. Her eyes fell upon the bed, the place where she had last left Kim but there was no sign of the girl.

"K-Kim?" Shego shouted through out the house in a panicked state. "KIM?" She called again and she started running through the house, checking all the rooms and places Kim could be. "No.. no no no.. NO!" She groaned in frustration but also in fear and sorrow. She checked the very last room, Kim's own room but that too was empty.

"I shouldn't have left… I should've waited or taken her with me.. god I blew it!"

The vampire sagged onto Kim's bed, burying her face in her hands.

"She'll be dead by the time I reach her." She muttered into her hands and she fell backwards onto the crisp white sheets. "They're gonna kill her, they're gonna kill her and I'll never get that chain back, that'll be the death of me as well." She muttered aimlessly.

She remained motionless on the bed, thinking about the situation for a few moments. It took her about a second too long, to her opinion, to realize that she could demand her girlfriend back. Without a second to spare she jumped to her feet, heading for her final goal. She was going to get Kim back, no matter what. She headed for the mansion of her enemy clan and the one vampire that wanted to marry her, Fino.

Moving as fast as she could she quickly found herself approaching the gates of the mansion. Knowing she would be overruled by vampires if she sneaked into the house she simply walked up to the main fence. She came to a stop in front of it and looked up at the tiny camera that was installed there. She stared into the lens, seeing it focus upon her.

"Open up you pale slimy scumbag!" She hissed at the camera. "I want my girlfriend back!" She added angrily and she shot the camera into pieces with a plasma blast.

Creaking loudly the fence started to move, opening up to the green-eyed vampire. She walked up to the large front door and simply plasma blasted right through it, never even slowing her pace down. All the vampires in the mansion jumped up, startled by the sudden intrusion but nobody acted. Their eyes followed Shego around the room and up the stairs until she vanished out of sight. Nobody even dared to lay a finger upon the bride of their master. That and the fact that Shego could kill them in a second counted as well.

Shego held a straight face, without a single flicker of emotion. She headed for a smaller wooden door and yet again walked right through it. Once again she startled the vampires behind the door, only Fino remained motionless, his eyes upon her the very second she entered his chamber.

"Where is she?" Shego questioned coming to a stop in front of Fino. She came straight to the point, wanting to know if Kim was still alive and if they had harmed her.

"Don't worry, she's still alive," Fino replied calmly. "In fact they're just finished with her." He added and a door swung open. Two vampires appeared, carrying a severely battered Kim into the room and throwing her to the ground.

"Princess!" Shego said in shock and she made her way to the girl, kneeling beside the red head. "Are you okay? What did they do to you?" She questioned helping Kim up and hugging the girl close to her chest.

"We used some old techniques on her." Fino replied in the same calm manner.

Kim was covered in scratches and deep cuts, the vampires had used whips. Shego could see that her lover was in a lot of pain. She knew that Kim wanted to groan and scream but the girl remained strong. She remained silent, suffering in silence and it hurt Shego to see her like that. She held Kim tightly against her, her eyes drifting from the red head to Fino. Her other senses were sharp, checking her surroundings to make sure they were safe.

"What do you want?" Shego questioned and her voice trembled slightly.

"You know what I want," Fino said and he rose to his feet. "Shego." He added and he smiled lightly at the green-eyed vampire. "But I know you'll decline me and that's why we took your precious human." He snapped with his fingers and Shego suddenly found herself restrained by three vampires. Kim was hauled to the other side of the room by two vampires.

This gave Shego the moment to look at the girl and she almost gasped when she saw Kim's blood trickling through the layers of clothing.

"Don't." Shego snapped before anyone even made a move. "Let her go, I know what your plan is. You're going to torture her in front of me until I give in to your marriage proposal." Shego mentioned and Fino clapped for her.

"Very good Shego, you've improved!" He said cheerfully and he walked up to Kim. He grabbed the red head's face with one hand, examining the bloodstained girl. "I don't know what you see in this human. She's just another human female, nothing special about her. I'd rather kill her right now." He said calmly.

"Let go of her!" Shego snapped and she tried to pull free from the three vampires that held her. "Just let go of her, let her go send her to my house and if you promise me she'll be safe…." Shego said and she became quiet.

Her eyes drifted to the red head again and she could see the tears in Kim's eyes. She could even see Kim shake her head, Kim knew what she was going for and she refused to believe it.

"If I promise you she'll be safe, what will happen?" Fino questioned as he released Kim's face and strode across the room.

"I'll marry you, just let her go and I'll marry you. I'd rather have her alive and be married to you than have her killed and live with that on my conscious. I couldn't live with it if something else were to happen to her." Shego sighed feeling weak for the first time in her life.

"You really do love this human, don't you?" Fino questioned curiously and Shego couldn't help but nod in return. "How… interesting, disgusting but interesting." The head vampire said and he gave Kim a look over.

"Tell you what, I'll give your precious human the chain of your clan. I'll guarantee her freedom and her safety." He suggested.

"I already said I'd marry you, didn't I?" Shego questioned in annoyance.

"Yes my dear bride but you have yet to agree to bear my children. This girl will not be released until you agree to carry my offspring. If you don't she will meet her death even though you heroically sacrificed yourself to save her. I know you love this piece of filth and I want you to love me instead of this… this horrible being." Fino spat and he pointed at the battered form of one Kim Possible.

"Don't call her that you son of a bitch." Shego gritted out and she doubled over when one of the vampires punched her in the stomach, making it look like she was bowing for Fino.

"You'll learn to respect me," He said and he grabbed Shego's face in the same manner he had grabbed Kim's face. "And you'll learn to love this life you'll be sharing with me for all eternity." He added and Shego pulled her head away from his grasp. He smiled at his green-eyed bride and turned to look at Kim again.

"Bring her home and don't harm her, I'll be able to smell it if anything happens to her." Fino ordered and the two vampires, holding Kim up, nodded in return.

Shego, the strong bad ass vampire, watched helplessly as they dragged her human lover away. She saw Kim looking at her; tears in the red head's eyes as they looked at each other one last time. The red head disappeared out of view and with that she disappeared out of Shego's life.

A soft sigh escaped her dark lips and she let herself hang in the arms of the vampires. It was like a bomb of emotions had been dropped on top of her and only the horrible emotions stuck around. Never had she felt so miserable in her entire lifetime.

"Finally," She heard Fino say. "Finally you belong to me, I'll make you my wife and soon you will be the mother of my children." Though all she heard were empty words, describing a life she hadn't pictured for herself. A life she didn't want, a life to which she didn't belong. She knew where she belonged now and that was in her own life with Kim by her side. Though she knew there wasn't a chance that she would be able to escape this deal.

Her loved one was safe and had been sent home along with the chain that belonged to her family clan. Kim was safe, the chain was safe and she was going to marry Fino. It seemed like life hated her, doing this to her even when she tried to be as human as possible.

Kim groaned loudly as she was dumped to the floor in front of Shego's German villa.

"Good luck human." One of the vampires said to her and the chain of Shego's clan got dropped on the floor in front of her. Tired and hurt Kim lifted herself off of the ground, grabbing the chain as she got to her feet. She looked around and noticed that the vampires had already left. It took her about 2 seconds to realize her entire body was aching and another 2 seconds to realize that she had just lost her lover. Those 4 seconds were enough for her to break down in tears, right on the porch of Shego's house, the chain clutched against her chest.

She knew that Shego had chosen for the option that would spare her life. Though Kim wasn't really sure if she could get used to living without the vampire again. She looked up at the villa, hauling herself to her feet again she entered the house. She slowly dragged her tired body up the stairs and decided that taking a shower was necessary to help clean her wounds.

Even whilst under the shower she couldn't help but cry. She had once been the tough hero turned criminal and now she was reduced to this. She had no family, her lover was gone and she was alone all over again.

She cleaned her wounds, covering some of them with gauze and changed into some nightclothes. She was depressed, sad and depressed and she had every right to feel like that. She slowly shuffled through the hallway and entered Shego's bedroom. The room was empty and still had the familiar scent of the vampire. Her lips curled upwards slightly and without a second thought she let herself fall onto the bed. She buried her face in the pillow Shego had used and hugged it close, almost holding the thing in a death grip.

With tearstains on her cheeks she fell asleep that night. Though it wasn't a peaceful night for her.

_XxxxxX_

"_Mom you really didn't have to come pick me up." Kim Possible said as she moved to the backseat of her mother's mini van. She took a seat in between her younger twin brothers, Jim and Tim. They would always fight if she didn't take a seat in the middle._

"_Honey this is an important night, your niece doesn't get married every day." Ann Possible replied as she took a seat in the driver's seat of the mini van._

"_Your mother is right Kimmie-cub, we know you were on a mission but we wanted you to be on time and this was the only way." James Possible, Kim Possible's father, said to his only daughter. _

_Kim folded her arms in front of her chest and hmpfed softly. She had no choice but to ride along with her parents while Ron was on his way home in a jet. Dr. Dementor had been safely captured and had been taken away by the police in a van. Cuffed. _

_They were on their way to the wedding of her niece. Which, to Kim's opinion, wasn't timed very well. That was what got her into this mess. That was why she got picked up from her mission location by her family in a freaking mini van. Sometimes she wished she didn't belong to this family but she would always forget that soon enough. _

"_Stop sulking, it's just a wedding and this is just a normal car. It's not like we embarrassed you in front of the villain you've just kicked around. Lighten up Kimmie." Ann said looking at her sulking daughter via the rear-view mirror._

"_Young lady if you don't cheer up you will get grounded when we get home." James intervened and this made Kim throw her hands up into the air, muttering something about parents being unfair. The parents in question decided to ignore the matter for now, especially since they didn't want to deal with the matter at the moment. _

"_Yeah sis," "What's with the," "Long face?" Jim and Tim asked, finishing each other's sentences as usual. _

"_Buzz off, I'm so not in the mood." Kim simply replied, rolling her eyes in disgust. She was the typical teenager, if you didn't count the whole hero thing. A cheerleader, definitely busy dealing with her puberty making her quite difficult to handle sometimes. _

_Though what happened next was something no one had seen coming. They ended up in a car accident. A truck hit the mini van from the side, sending it rolling into a ditch. The family got hit the worst, counting 4 deaths and one badly injured person. _

_Kim lost her parents and her younger brothers that night. She almost lost her own life, though in the end she managed to pull through. The doctor explained she survived because she had been in the middle, crushed between the bodies of her younger brothers. Her parents and brothers all had seats at the windows, the tiniest mistake and it became their death. It had been torture for the girl and all of a sudden her life seemed a lot darker, leading her to darker paths. _

_Dreams… nightmares… the car accident, it hunted her all. Some nights she would see her mother, hear her and even feel her touch. And suddenly she would wake up, bolting up straight in her bed. _

_XxxxxX_

A gasp escaped her lips; she shot right up, her body covered in sweat. Her eyes were wide; shifting across the room and adjusting to the bright light that filtered through the window. It hit her like a freight train, it had been a dream, she had been sleeping, Shego was gone, promised to marry Fino and her family… she would never see her family again.

Meanwhile at the mansion Shego was currently staying things weren't lively at all. The vampires were all taking a rest as the sun came up, only Shego was completely alert, tied down with chains and a gag in her mouth. Her jaw hurt from being wrenched open all the time, though the chains were in fact not a problem. If she wanted she could easily burn through them but she knew Fino would have a way to detain her. Whether it was holding her down with 20 vampires or threatening to kill Kim. Somehow Shego knew that escaping wasn't going to be easy.

She remained chained in the room she had spent the entire night in. Her thoughts had been on Kim that entire night. She had seriously considered breaking free and just biting the girl, hoping that the transformation wouldn't end up in a disaster. Her other plan had been breaking free and just running off with Kim. The vampires couldn't follow them forever and she was strong enough to fight a few of them off. But in the end… all of her plans had flaws in them that could mean the difference between life and death and she wasn't going to take that chance.

In the end the decision to stay was the wisest for her life and especially Kim's life.

Her eyebrows shot up as she heard movement from behind the door. She focused on the door, waiting for it to click open.

"Who is there?" Shego murmured through the gag in her mouth, sounding less demanding then she had hoped to sound. The movements came to a stop and Shego sighed into the gag when Thana appeared from the other side. "What do you want now?" Shego questioned in a tired voice through the piece of cloth in her mouth.

"You're not in the position to talk like that," Thana said and she remained at the door. "You must feel bad, knowing that your human is out there, alone and heartbroken." The vampire whispered and even though the words were said softly, they stung hard. Shego didn't even look at the female vampire, her eyes were directed at the ground. All the while she remained quiet, waiting for Thana to leave.

Waiting was all she could do…She didn't have a choice… Right now she had to wait and live the fate that had been chosen for her. The life she never would've chosen herself, the life she was going to live in order to save the one she loved.

* * *

_Well now you know the story about the death of Kim's family, nothing strange with vampires involved and all just a simply car accident in which Kim survived because of her two younger brothers. Kim is alone.. she had been tortured.. hit with a whip and Shego has agreed to marry Fino because she doesn't want Kim to die, cuz you know.. they love each other and all of that mushy shit XD_

_though I do feel bad for the two of them.. they've been together for.. 2.. maybe 3 chapters tops and now they're already separated! life is cruelllllll! let's see what happens in the next chapter shall we? Nothing good, I can guarantee you that._

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_

_PS. sorry if the writing wasn't quite up to expectations, I'm heading towards a writer's block. _


	11. Shego snaps

**Here's chapter 11 for my readers ^^**

**We're skipping ahead.. but just a bit.. you'll love me and hate me a bit more after this chapter.. believe me XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**When you find the one… 11**

It had been days, weeks even months since Kim had last seen Shego. Normally she would continue her normal life, just another heartbroken case. Though this time it was a different story. She had lost her vampire to another vampire. Shego had done this to make sure Kim could live on. She was currently still living in Shego's German villa, making it even harder not to think about the woman. Even when she wasn't in the house she didn't stop thinking about her pale lover. So thinking about Shego wasn't that surprising when living in a house where everything reminded her of the green-eyed beauty.

To be precise it had been 6 months, 1 week and 3 days in counting since they had been ripped apart. In those six months Kim had matured a great deal, owing it all to the fresh outdoor air. Though she hadn't spent her time sitting on her ass. She had actually been training; doing exactly what Shego had wanted her to do. Even though she didn't have to go after the chain anymore, she felt compelled to become better, faster and especially stronger. Though she didn't exaggerate, she knew she could handle a vampire on her own now but not more than one. It was not like she was doing this to…

"Save Shego." She gasped out as she sat up from her last sit-up. The idea alone was a crazy one and even in her mind she couldn't actually succeed in saving the pale woman. She briefly wondered if Fino had already succeeded in making Shego pregnant. She seriously doubted that Shego would allow him to even touch her though.

Meanwhile at Fino's mansion…

"You!" A female voice hissed. "Sit up straight when I enter the room!" The one and only Shego was looking at a young female vampire, whom cowardly inched back as she scolded her.

"S-sorry mistress," She whispered and she bowed slightly. "It won't happen again." She added and she sat up straight. Shego smirked at the young lady and closed the distance between them. She cupped the girl's face and brushed their lips together.

"I'll have to punish you if it does." She murmured against the young lady's lips.

"Shego!" An angry voice echoed throughout the house and the green-eyed vampire broke the contact with her servant.

"Ugh.. duty calls." She muttered and she rolled her eyes. "Don't let it happen again." She added with a last stern look at the frightened young vampire. Shego moved out of the room and to the one man who yelled her name. She entered Fino's chamber and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"What is it?" She questioned giving the leader of the vampire look a cocky look as one of her eyebrows rose.

"We have been married for 3 months now," He started and he rose to his feet. "And you have yet to show that you're over this red-haired human. You have no interests in me whatsoever and we haven't even discussed the topic of children." Fino explained in the gentlest tone ever. Though Shego had learned to listen at the underlying tone he used, which was rage right now.

"So what's your point? You know I don't love you, you know I will never love you. I only chose to marry you to make sure Kim stayed alive. Nothing more and nothing less, I want her to be safe and she is. That, however, does NOT mean I will suddenly love you and carry your offspring." Shego countered and she heard Fino sigh in frustration, knowing that he wanted to hurt her as usual. Over the past few months he had convinced himself that Shego would listen to him if he were to hurt her.

He had hit her countless times and had even bit her, wounding her severely. Though neither violence nor love helped convince Shego to listen to him. However he still refused to give up on the stubborn vampire, he was as stubborn as she was.

"Do you want me to go back on our deal?" He questioned. "It's like you want me to kill your human."

"That's not it." Shego snapped but it came out a lot less threatening. "That's not it at all."

Fino gave her a thoughtful look and came to the conclusion that he hadn't tried everything to persuade her. He realized that he had one leverage left and it was time to use it.

Suddenly a hand smacked across Shego's face, her head lashing out to the side by the sheer force behind the slap. Another hand smacked across her cheek, her head turning to the other side this time. She got smacked around, a visible red print of a hand forming on both cheeks.

"After this you will! Listen." Fino hissed as he grabbed Shego's by the front of her shirt. A sickening crack echoed through his chamber, he had broken her wrist. He smacked her to the ground and kicked her as hard as he could. His foot buried itself in her stomach and she wheezed in pain as it connected. Her hands moved to protect her stomach and he grabbed her by her hair. He smacked her head against the cold stone ground, a trail of blood seeping through her lips.

Breathing rather harsh he stepped back, looking at his handy work. Shego wiped the blood away and looked up at him, her eyes filled with hatred.

"Is that all you've got?" She spat angrily and he lashed out, this time using a fist. It connected with her face and it was swiftly followed by another kick in the stomach.

"No back talk!" He hissed and he grabbed her by her hair, dragging her across the chamber. Angrily he threw her onto the bed and once again his hand met her reddened cheek. He climbed onto the bed and grabbed the front of her shirt, shredding it into pieces. "If you won't give it to me." He growled angrily and he almost tore her pants off of her body. "I'll have to take it myself!" He added as he violently tried to undo her from her clothing.

He hastily undid the belt of his pants but before he could go any further Shego decided that she had taken enough of his bullshit. She raised her hand with the wrist that remained unbroken and punched him in the face, breaking his nose. He growled in pain, staggering backwards and off of the bed. Shego jumped to her feet as well, partially holding her torn clothes together. It was finally time to kick ass and she was fully prepared.

She ignited her plasma around one hand and lashed out towards the male vampire. She hit him as hard as she could, clawed at him with her sharp nails and kicked him around the room.

"What do you think you're doing? You do know I've got the power to take your human from you right?" He hissed angrily and he counter attacked. He lashed out hitting her in the face again and threw her into a closet that was situated against the wall. He calmly walked up to the collapsed closet and grabbed Shego by the throat. He raised her into the air, squeezing her throat shut. "You'll regret you ever disobeyed me." He said in a slow yet angered manner.

"Y-you'll r-regret you ever maaarried me!" Shego choked out in return and she clawed at the man's hands, trying to break free. Realizing that she couldn't just pry his hands off of her throat she had to resort to other ways. She grinned slightly and she suddenly felt his hand tighten around her throat even more. She knew he didn't like to be taunted but that was exactly what she was best at. She kept her grin up and ignited her plasma at full heat.

She knew Fino could resist her plasma, meaning she couldn't kill him with it. Though she could severely burn and hurt him with it. She let the plasma spread across her body, raising the temperature to the point where it could burn through metal. With a final raw roar escaping from her throat she unleashed her full power, blasting the vampire leader away from her and through a brick wall across the room.

Breathlessly she fell to the ground, rubbing her sore throat with her unharmed hand.

Coughing loudly Fino tried to get up but found himself unable to do so. With the same grin on her face Shego stepped through the hole of the wall and came to a stop in front of the vampire leader.

"Don't you ever! Ever come near us again! Or else I'll show you a world of pain you never even knew about." She said her plasma briefly flaring to life as she threatened him. Without looking back she walked down the hallway, her senses sharp because she expected an attack from the other vampires. Though it never came. To her surprise she was able to walk out of the mansion and off of its ground without being attacked once.

Fino's followers had been too afraid to make a move. She had just launched their leader through a brick wall, they knew they didn't have the strength to do that.

It was dark outside, it was late and rain was pouring down on Shego's beaten form. She could feel the cracked ribs, the broken wrist and she knew she had a black eye. She could feel every bit of pain in her body as she headed back home.

Six months, 6 long agonizing months had she been living with Fino. Six long months had she lived without Kim and it had taken her that long to realize he wasn't a threat to her. She was strong and stubborn, she had her plasma to her advantage and somewhere she knew she could break free easily. Fear had held her back, fear of losing Kim. Afraid that if she were to make one mistake it would cost Kim's life. Though she no longer had any fears, she could protect Kim and she was determined to do so her entire life. Even if she had to fight her way through hundreds of vampires, she was prepared to fight.

Bit by bit she started walking faster, she started jogging though she couldn't go at full speed. She was restrained by her injuries and still she ran faster than the average human did. It would take her a few days to heal and it would cost a lot of energy. All she could hope for was that her enemy clan wouldn't attack, knowing she'd be vulnerable at that point. Six months really had been too long and she felt stupid for taking so long to realize something so simple. She just hoped that her red head, the human she loved so dearly, didn't hate her.

As she headed back home as fast as she could, she came to the conclusion that she had to kill the clan Fino was leading. Only than could she live in peace. She held her clothes together, tightly wrapping the torn shreds to her body as rain poured down on her. She was soaking wet, the water dripped through her clothes and she could feel it spread across her skin. She winced slightly as thunder echoed through the air, followed by a bolt of lightning.

"Great just great, that's just what I need!" She complained but a smile still managed to tug at her lips. Her villa was in sight and even though the lights weren't burning, she knew Kim was home. She was home and it had taken her 6 months. _Finally._

Thunder continued to echo through the air, always followed by a bright flash of lightning.

Shego slowed down enormously, almost dragging her body to her own front door. Just before she reached it she sagged to her knees, breathing heavily and clasping a hand around her broken wrist tightly. Wet hair fell in front of her face and for a moment she felt like crying. She was home and was no longer bound to Fino. No ring was found around her finger, it had melted bit by bit during the use of her plasma and she couldn't care less.

She sighed loudly and it was a relieved sigh. She hauled herself to her feet again, wincing as she felt her broken bones shift slightly. If she hadn't been a vampire she would've been raped and never would've survived the entire adventure. But here she was, standing on her own doorstep and she still had to knock.

Kim Possible was startled awake as a loud knocking sound echoed throughout the villa. She sat up in bed, clutching the green sheets to her chin. She checked the time, it was already passed midnight. The knocked repeated itself and she knew she had to check who it was.

She slipped out of bed, wearing a pair of green boxers and a black tank top. Yes, she had gotten into the habit of wearing black and green as well. It was a way of mourning she decided. Slowly she went down the stairs, heading for the front door. Once more the knock repeated itself and she quickly skipped down the last few steps. She quickly pulled the door open, pulling at it as if she was ready to unhinge it and fling it across the room.

Though the strength she had used to open the door quickly left her body when her eyes fell upon her visitor. Her knees almost buckled, her eyes were wide and within seconds she was on the edge of tears. She grabbed hold of the frame of the door and held herself up.

"S.. S.. Sh…" She blabbered incoherently and she simply fell silent as the green-eyed vampire smiled at her. "This.. can't be true." She concluded and she rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing it right.

"My my look who has matured over the past few months." Shego joked as she let her eyes wander up and down Kim's body. It warmed her to see her princess again and she looked healthy as well, though she noticed a few scars that she hadn't seen before. She admired the girl's body and it soon hit her that the scars were the remainders of Fino's torture. A bolt of guilt ran through her but before she could act on it Kim came to her senses.

"Shego?" Kim finally exclaimed snapping out of her total state of shock. "B-but.. h-how.. why.. when? What… I… I thought I would never see you again!" She finally broke down, dragging the soaking wet woman into the house and clinging to her as if her life depended on it. And even though Shego was hurting like hell, she returned the embrace as lovingly as possible. Her broken wrist, however, slightly restrained her from fully returning the embrace.

"As much as I would love to hug you all night," Shego started in a gentle tone and she pulled back slightly. "I've got a few cracked ribs, my wrist it's broken and I seriously need to lay down for a few moments." She explained and the teary eyed red head hastily pulled back from the embrace.

"I'm so sorry! What happened? You must've fought an army of vampires to get here!" Kim said in a panicked voice and she gently traced the bruised skin around Shego's eye. The vampire winced and Kim apologized again. She grabbed Shego's hand and dragged her up the stairs. She guided Shego to her old bedroom and gently lowered her onto the bed. She sat down at the edge, brushing away a stray hair as she looked at her pale lover.

"Well… actually." Shego started and she grinned slightly, still gripping her broken wrist tightly. "I only had to fight off Fino." She said and Kim looked at her, her mouth agape.

"HE DID THIS? How come your clothes are so torn up? It looks like you've been run over by a bulldozer! Twice!" Kim exclaimed a bit too dramatic but to Shego it didn't matter. She could look at the red head for hours without even getting bored. Every emotion, every move it all enthralled her in some way.

"He tried some stuff and I finally snapped. I know it was a risk because he could've sent a dozen of vampires to kill you but I had to deal with it. So long story short I kicked his ass but he isn't dead so I'll eventually have to deal with him again." Shego explained and for a brief moment a look of concern crossed Kim's face.

"Should I do something?" She questioned softly, suddenly sounding fragile. Shego shook her head slightly and simply patted the spot next to her on the bed.

"I'll heal on my own, it just takes a lot of rest and a lot of time." Shego said and she pulled Kim into her arms, sharing her bed with the red head for the first time in 6 months. "Oh and you'd better cover your ears now." Shego added and Kim did as told. The vampire grimaced, snapping her broken bones back into the right places, which didn't go without the unpleasant cracking sounds. She motioned for Kim to remove her hands from her ears and sighed softly when she felt Kim curl up against her.

She drowned in the younger girl's warmth, feeling it seep through her skin and into her aching body. _This is where I'm supposed to be._ She thought happily even though she knew the battle had yet to begin.

"You've been busy, haven't you?" She questioned and she looked down at Kim with a suggestive look.

The red head blushed slightly and pushed herself up on one hand. She looked into Shego's eyes for a few moments, making sure she wasn't dreaming. Eventually she simply nodded in reply, the blush still gracing her cheeks. The vampire gave her a toothy grin and leaned in, softly capturing the girl's lips. She lingered there for about 7 seconds, basking in the warmth and sweet taste of her red head. She had forgotten the feeling she had once felt whilst being with the human. Though this simple kiss brought back memories she didn't know she had.

"You look tired." Shego suddenly commented and Kim gave her a thoughtful look, coincidentally a yawn escaped her pinkish lips.

"Look who's talking." She replied rather playfully and she nipped at Shego's bottom lip.

"I had to fight my way out of there but you…" Shego started and she pulled away from the girl. "You've been here for 6 months, what happened?" She asked and she immediately thought the worst.

"I've been having nightmares," Was Kim's reply and this made Shego blink a few times. She blinked another few times, her mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. "Since you were gone I've been having nightmares. Every night the entire 6 months you've been gone. It always starts out with my family and the car accident they died in. I see them die, every night over and over again. Up until the moment I meet you and suddenly you're gone. I can still see you and feel your presence but I can't touch you. No matter how far I reach I never seem to be able to capture you. This has been going on for months and it takes a toll on the amount of sleep I'm able to get at night." Kim explained and the vampire found herself staring at the red head, dumbstruck.

The explanation she had just gotten was far from what she had expected. She had expected some kind of affair or countless fights against vampires. This… this however was a whole different story and quite frankly she didn't know how to respond. For a moment she felt useless and all she could do was pull the red head tightly against her. She listened how her human sobbed for a few minutes and she simply comforted her. It occurred to her that maybe just maybe this was all Kim needed from her. An embrace, someone to comfort her and to remain silent whilst doing so.

She didn't know how long she held the red head; all she knew was that Kim had fallen asleep. The steady breathing filled Shego's ears, giving her the opportunity to relax completely for the first time in 6 months. She closed her eyes, full intentions to get some sleep just like Kim but she knew she wouldn't fall asleep. It was going to be a long and painful night for her and her healing body.

Her hand moved up to Kim's hair and she let the soft red strands slip through her fingers. She loved the feeling of Kim's red hair, it looked dangerous but it felt like silk beneath her fingers.

"I can't imagine going another day without you." She murmured knowing it sounded a bit too sentimental coming from her. Kim murmured something incoherent in reply, wrapping an arm around Shego's waist and burying her head in Shego's chest. The vampire smiled. _Maybe… being emotional isn't that bad._ She thought but she wasn't fully convinced just yet because she knew it would bring even more trouble in the future. For now, however, she was happy with the way things were. Despite the fact that she couldn't really look forward to the upcoming night.

She winced softly; making sure not to wake Kim as her healing abilities kicked in. It could best be described as a combination of sore muscles and cold that had worked its way into ones bones and joints. Times 20 and all over your body. She was sure she wouldn't be able to get a good night of rest but on the bright side, she knew she would feel a lot better in the morning.

The morning however wasn't even close yet and Shego knew… that…

"This is going to be a long, looooong night." She groaned softly and she suddenly wished she could be like Kim. Sleeping peacefully, without pain and this time, for the first time in months, without any nightmares.

* * *

_They're back together! After 6 months they're back together! Now you don't know what Sheog has been through in those six months... but just imagine yourself being married to someone you really hate and someone who annoys you with getting pregnant and add the hitting and other abuse and you'll have 6 hellish months!_

_Kim.. Kim kept herself busy training and making sure she could fend off a vampire or 2.. though she has yet to prove she's able to do so of course.. _

_That asshole almost raped Shego! Thank god she's a strong and independed woman and yay for kicking his ass ^^ though now the battle will begin.. and it's gonna be awesome and it's gonna be epice and without the phail !_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	12. Family trees

**Chapter 12 people! And this chapter holds a bit of history to it, so PAY ATTENTION XD**

**enjoy**

* * *

**When you find the one… 12**

The following nights went agonizingly slow for Shego and were filled with pain. Every single time she fell asleep she would groan and almost scream in her sleep. She would wake up Kim, screaming in pain even though she was still asleep herself. Every night for the last 3 days Kim would tend to Shego's side until the woman stopped screaming. To her surprise Shego didn't wake up, it was like the woman had gone into a coma in order to restore the body. Kim didn't know much about vampires but she guessed that was exactly the point.

It was almost 5 days after the conflict with Fino that Shego woke up. A groan escaped her lips and her eyes fluttered open and she was immediately confronted with the bright sun filtering into her room. She turned to her side noticing that all the pain was gone. Sleepily she twisted and turned her once broken wrist, a grin on her lips as she noticed that it was fully healed again. _I'm back._ She thought and she sat up in silence.

To her right something shifted and she immediately got reminded to the fact that Kim had been by her side over the past few days. She couldn't wake up; in order to heal, her body refused to awaken. Though she could always feel Kim's present up until a certain point. Her eyes shifted to her beautiful red head and her expression softened at the very sight of her sleeping human.

She sighed softly and without waking the girl she left the room. It was getting harder and harder to resist Kim, not just sexually but also as prey. She could almost taste the girl's blood on her lips and she desperately wanted to know if she could transform Kim. If she could it would make things a lot easier for both Kim and herself! She wouldn't have to worry so much about the girl getting killed. She could easily go hunting and take her with her.

"That would be a lot less complicated." She muttered to herself, realizing she was having doubts about going hunting. The last time she went hunting didn't quite turn out the way she had wanted.

"You can go." Kim's voice suddenly wafted through the air, making her turn around to look at the girl.

"What?" Shego questioned.

"Hunting, I know you're hungry, go I'll be safe." Kim reassured her with a cute smile. Shego didn't have to be told twice, she pecked Kim on the lips and within the blink of an eye she was gone. She was already running into the woods behind her house, looking for yet another animal she could turn into her prey. It yet again became a deer, but a much smaller one this time. She had to feed but she didn't need a large amount of blood this time.

The small deer whined and screeched in protest but was immediately silenced as Shego bit into its neck. Sucking in a deep breath she started undoing the small animal from its blood, devouring as much as she could as fast as she could. She fed herself in a record time and wasted no time in getting back home. The short but fast run to her house was ideal; it gave her the opportunity to check if her body was functioning properly. Satisfied that her bones had healed and that her muscles weren't sore anymore she kicked in some extra speed and even launched herself onto the roof of her own house. With one jump. She enjoyed the view for a second or 2 and with a small hop she landed on the ground after a fall of only 6 meters.

"I've still got it." She said and she entered her house through the front door. Which occurred to her was quite normal for a vampire. Though it wasn't a subject she wanted to ponder about. Because the moment she walked into the house she was greeted with the sight of Kim in her usual green shorts and black tank top.

Her eyes were immediately glued to the girl's voluptuous backside and she had to kick her hormones into the ground like some horny teenager.

"Enjoying the view?" Kim questioned and Shego knew she had been caught. She snapped out of her trance and was about to sputter something as an excuse when she realized that she had every right to stare at her girlfriend.

Instead of an embarrassing stutter she grinned at Kim and walked up to the girl. Her hands wove around Kim's waist and she pulled the girl flush against her.

"You know it." She replied in a seductive tone and she softly kissed her human. Immediately drowning in the girl's warmth and her soft sweet lips, which responded eagerly to her own dark ones. Her tongue ran across Kim's lips and she was granted access to the girl's warm mouth, her tongue darting around and brushing up against Kim's. She managed to prolong the kiss until Kim broke free to breathe. She looked at the panting red head, her eyes lingering on the girl's reddened lips.

"You sure know how to kiss." Kim commented and she took in another deep breath.

"Yeah well that's because I had hundreds of years to practice." Shego replied and this earned her a playful slap on the arm from Kim. "What was that for?" She questioned pretending to be offended.

"That's for making out with god knows how many girls!" Kim replied playfully and she stuck her tongue out at the pouting vampire. Though the pouting soon stopped and a wicked grin spread across the vampire's features. "And stop grinning about it!" Kim added and she slapped Shego on the arm for a second time.

"Well sorry Miss Possible!" Shego said and this time it was her turn to stick out her tongue.

"Why you.. I oughta…" Kim started and she pounced on the vampire. She sent them both to the ground and she straddled Shego, a victorious smile on her face. She held Shego's hands against the ground, pinning her completely. She wished. Within a second Shego had flipped them over and dominated the red head.

"You ought to..? What?" She questioned as she placed her lips against Kim's ear. She lightly nibbled on the girl's earlobe, her tongue tracing the shell. "Tell me my feisty little human." Shego murmured softly against the hot skin of Kim's neck. All Kim could manage to get beyond her lips was a soft moan, her head moved to the side, giving Shego more space.

"That's what I thought." She heard Shego say and she winced slightly when she felt something sharp scrape along the skin of her neck. "Sorry my princess." Shego muttered and in her mind she scolded herself for adding her fangs to the play. She could've seriously injured Kim or even worse, she could've bitten her leaving her to suffer whatever consequences there were for the girl. Luckily she managed to control herself just in time.

"Shego." Kim groaned and she bucked against the vampire's body, feeling a little too hot all of a sudden.

The vampire pulled back slightly to look at Kim. The girl's face was bright red, her breathing was heavy, her chest rising and falling swiftly. Her temperature shot up incredibly and for a brief moment Shego feared that she had infected Kim with the light touch of her fangs.

"Are you alright?" She questioned with a worried edge to her tone. It was the only thing she could think of asking at this very moment.

"I'm fine I just feel hot," Kim replied and she blushed lightly. "Down there." She added suggestively and within 2 seconds Shego's worries were entirely swept away. Her signature grin graced her features again and she moved in to kiss her girlfriend again. She kissed her hard, she kissed her gentle, and she kissed her with every ounce of passion she possessed. She took the girl's very breath away, kissing her until they both had to break free and gasp for air.

Soon enough their lips met in yet another passionate kiss. Feelings were poured into it as well as lust. Piece by piece clothes were scattered around the entire house. Hot skin pressed against cold skin, breathing quickened. Hands explored, touched and pleasured making moans rise from throats along with screams of ecstasy. Pleasure rose to unfamiliar heights and both bodies worked up a sweat. They reconnected, rediscovered and found each other over and over again.

They loved and lusted for each other, eventually ending up as a messy pile of tangled limbs and sweaty on Shego's bed. Pants escaped swollen lips and trembling hands entwined, holding on lovingly.

They were cuddled up against each other like the perfect loving couple. Though all too soon did their cuddling session end.

"I almost forgot." Kim spoke in a breathy tone and she freed herself from Shego's cool embrace. Curious the vampire sat up and watched how the red head moved across the room. Her eyebrow rose as she watched Kim dig through the pockets of what appeared to be a severely torn pair of jeans. Kim pulled something out of one of the pockets, though Shego couldn't quite make out what it was.

Grinning like a crazy person Kim hopped back onto the bed and straddled Shego. She held the object in her hand and opened her hand, letting it fall down. It dangled on a chain and it took Shego a second or two to realize what the girl was showing to her.

It was her chain; it was the chain that belonged to her family, to her clan. She slowly reached out and grabbed hold of the chain with the medallion attached to it. Smiling, Kim let go of the chain, officially giving it back to Shego.

"Remember when I got kidnapped and they tortured me?" She questioned and Shego gave a faint nod in reply. "They gave me the chain, expecting that we would never be reunited. Boy were they wrong…" Kim joked softly and Shego looked at her as if she was god's gift to mankind. She hung the chain around her neck and a flash of green erupted from the medallion. For a second or 2 it glowed brightly, creating a glow similar to Shego's. It stopped and the vampire looked up at her lover with the biggest smile Kim had ever seen on her face.

Without a warning Shego pounced on the girl, pushing her backwards and straddling her. She cupped Kim's face and leaned in, kissing Kim with all the feelings she had. With a gasp she broke the kiss and she touched foreheads with the red head.

"I love you so much." She whispered, sounding as if she were out of breath. She looked close to tears and Kim never could've imagined a reaction like this. And it was all because of a chain she had once wanted to steal. A chain she didn't know held so much sentimental value. It made a vampire confess her love while Kim always doubted that vampires could even feel emotions.

"I… I love you too." Kim sputtered in reply her cheeks bright red. Her eyes widened slightly as Shego pulled her into another tight embrace. It was quite overwhelming to see the vampire in such an emotional state. Though Kim had to admit, she didn't hate this side of Shego.

"You don't know how much this means to me." Shego murmured against Kim's neck.

"Does this mean we don't have to fight your enemy clan anymore?" Kim asked and Shego pulled back, looking at Kim in silence. She hadn't given her an answer yet but Kim knew no good would come after that short period of silence.

"Normally we wouldn't have to deal with them anymore," Shego started and her face scrunched up slightly. "But seeing as I was married to their clan leader and I kicked his ass it's just a matter of time before the fight starts. It'll be a tough one and the chances we will survive are minimal but I won't give up that easily. I'll fight as long and as hard as I can and with this chain, I'll manage to hold on a bit longer. And of course as long as I have you." She explained and she grinned sheepishly at the staring red head.

"So here I thought we were done with that clan and now it turns out that this is just the start of something enormous?" Kim questioned to check if she had understood right.

"Fraid so." Was all Shego said and she rolled off of Kim, lying down on her back next to the girl. "Just don't worry about it too much, I'll protect you to my best abilities." Shego said and she clasped her hand around Kim's. The two women lay upon the green sheets of Shego's bed, both wearing nothing at all and not even thinking about it at the moment. They had things on their minds that were way more important than their clothing.

Though at one point Shego decided it had been enough. She left the room telling Kim she had to take a shower. She hadn't showered once since she showed up on her own doorstep, severely injured. That was almost a week ago and she felt dirty. And not in the positive way.

Sighing heavily she stepped underneath the warm stream of water. The water beat down on her back, massaging her muscles and loosening her up. Taking great pride in her hair she massaged a shampoo worth 70 dollars into her black locks. It smelled like lemon and melon and after washing it out of her hair she felt like a million bucks. Adding a 90 dollar conditioner and she felt invincible. She was clean, her bones were healed and her muscles didn't hurt anymore. She had her chain back and she just had mind-blowing sex with her lovely red head.

"If it weren't for Fino I'd say life doesn't get any better than this." She sighed to herself and she stepped out of the shower, toweling herself off and dressing herself in some shorts.

Clean and feeling fresh she exited the shower and headed back to her bedroom. She was greeted with the sight of a still naked Kim Possible, which definitely made her think that life was good. To be honest she hadn't felt this good in hundreds of years. Or maybe at one point she had, she just couldn't remember it anymore. She didn't care; she tried to live in the present as much as she could.

"Did you enjoy your shower?" Kim questioned her eyes shifting towards Shego's form.

"The best I ever had." Shego replied and she pulled a shirt out of her closet. She completely dressed herself and casually threw a pair of sweats and a T-shirt towards the naked red head.

"I'd love to look at your body all day but there might be other vampires around." Shego said and it took Kim about 3 seconds after hearing that to hoist herself into some clothes. "I won't give others the satisfaction of looking at your delicious forms. You're mine and only I have that privilege." Shego added possessively and she growled softly at the red head.

"No need to get all possessive on me now." Kim replied to the growling vampire. "At first you tried everything to avoid me and you know it. You were ignoring me and you were mean to me, telling me that you weren't the type that would fall in love with its prey. But look at you now, you're my sparkling vampire savior and you love me! Don't you, Edward?" Kim teased and Shego simply stared in horror at the girl.

"You did NOT! Just call me that!" Shego replied in shock and Kim simply continued to grin at the vampire. "Oh hell n *BANG!*" An explosion echoed throughout the house, cutting right through Shego's protest. Within seconds she had her arms around Kim, shielding her from potential danger. Her eyes darted around the room but everything remained silent after that one explosion. With a frown of confusion on her face Shego pulled away from Kim.

"What the hell was that?" She questioned in anger. She let go of Kim and motioned for her to stay put. She ran off, checking the entire house within 5 seconds as she ran at top speed. As soon as she had left Kim she returned again and simply shrugged. "Nothing seems to be wrong in the house." Shego stated.

"What about the area around your house?" Kim asked suggestively and Shego's eyebrow shot up.

"Maybe…" Shego replied hesitantly.

Taking Kim's suggestion she quickly started checking the area around her house. It took her 10 seconds to check everything to the fullest and return to Kim.

"So what happened?" Kim questioned as a suddenly very pissed off looking Shego re-entered the bedroom.

"Those freaking assholes! Those assholes from that fucking enemy clan!" Shego shouted and cursed, leaving Kim to wonder what the hell was going on.

"What? What!" She questioned impatiently.

"Those assholes! Blew up my Bentley! That's my favorite car!" Shego shouted angrily.

"It's about a car? That's it? I thought it was something horrible!" Kim shouted in return and she punched the fuming vampire against her arm.

"Something horrible? This IS horrible! Do you know how much that thing cost me? I could've bought 3 more houses for that money! My car! They blew up my car!" The vampire continued to complain about her car and at one point Kim simply stopped listening at the woman. She walked out of the room, leaving Shego behind to complain about her car. She continued to shout and snap as Kim made her way into the kitchen. She could still hear the vampire and she sighed as she poured a glass of juice for herself.

She sat down at the breakfast counter in Shego's kitchen and slowly sipped her juice. After about ten minutes it became quiet in the villa. Shego came walking into the kitchen and came to a stop when she saw Kim sitting there.

"Feeling better?" Kim questioned quirking an eyebrow and taking another sip of her juice.

"Uhm yeah." Shego replied dry and she smiled in embarrassment.

"You gonna buy a new car now?" Kim asked dry and she continued to drink her juice.

"I guess so." Shego replied and she took a seat next to the red head. "It's just a car." She said after a few minutes of silence and Kim simply nodded as she finally finished her juice.

"God that was so incredibly stupid." Kim groaned and she buried her face in her hands.

"Hey! That's just how you react when your car gets blown into pieces by your enemy clan!" Shego protested and Kim simply hummed in reply.

"You remember when you told me about my family and the connection we have with vampires?" Kim suddenly asked and Shego gave a slight nod in return, distracting her from her demolished car. "Do you have any prove that my family was mixed with vampires?" She questioned curiously and Shego gaped at her in silence for a few moments. Suddenly she turned around and walked out of the kitchen, leaving a confused red head behind.

Kim tried to look after her, wondering where she went. Though soon enough she returned with a book and placed it in front of her human. She flipped to the 20th page and pointed at a small picture.

"This is the first female vampire in your family," She said and Kim looked at the small picture. "She came around 500 years ago and was killed during a major fight against vampires. See her name was Alexandra Possible and she had two children, so she did leave vampire offspring with Possible blood." Shego explained and she pointed at two pictures beneath Alexandra whom represented her children.

"My family name is already 500 years old?" Kim questioned in disbelief.

"Older, 500 years ago your family got mixed with vampires." She said and she flipped back a few pages. "See this is one of your ancestors and that proves that your family name has been around for at least 650 years. I think your family has been around as long as mine." Shego added and she flipped through another few pages, showing Kim some pictures.

"H-hey.. w-wait." Kim said and she placed a hand in between the pages. "What's this? Who's this?" She questioned pointing at a pale, dark-haired woman whom didn't have a last name.

They both looked at the dark-haired woman intensely and Shego had to admit that she didn't know whom it was.

"It says here that she was one of the purest vampires that ever existed and that she was one of the first vampires whom could perfectly change people." Shego read. "And she was named Selene." She added and the couple looked away from the book, both confused.

"She.. kind of looks familiar." Kim mentioned absentmindedly and Shego nodded faintly at the comment.

"Apparently she was the woman that created the first vampire in your family. That's why vampires were mixed into your bloodline because she could change people without them dying because of the infection." Shego said pointing at the small amount of text that was written next to the picture.

"But who is she?" Kim asked and Shego once again shrugged, she had no idea. "Why do you have a book about the history of my family?"

"Well your family started protecting this chain," Shego said and she pointed at the medallion hanging from her neck. "And because of that our families became allies and we agreed to share each other's family history. We actually had to memorize our own and your ancestors to strengthen the bond between our clans."

"Does this mean you have a book about your clan as well?" Kim questioned and Shego nodded in reply. "May I see it?" She asked.

"Sure but do you mind if I don't look? I've read that thing a million times and it kinda annoys me now." Shego said as she retrieved the book that belonged to her own clan.

"No that's fine.. I understand I would totally hate it as well." Kim replied and she opened the book of Shego's family clan. The vampire lazily looked around as the red head concentrated on the book Shego had brought her. She flipped through the pages reading almost everything she could find next to pictures.

"Says here that your family was once "The greatest vampire clan that existed, yeah I know." Shego finished and she rolled her eyes slightly. "Well that's just awesome!" Kim added.

"Yeah it WAS, considering that I'm the only one left now makes it less great in my eyes though." Shego replied dry and Kim decided to ignore the comment and kept on flipping through the pages. The book of Shego's clan was considerably thicker than the book that belonged to Kim's clan and the book was even leather bound, black leather to be precise, with silver writing on it.

"This book is awesome, it has tons of information about your family and the vampires that got mixed into it and and… and…" Kim said and the words died on her lips forcing her to remain stuck on the word and. She repeated it about 15 times before Shego finally looked up at the girl in concern. "S-Shego," Kim finally managed to say something beside the word and.

"Isn't this…?" She started suggestively and she pointed at a picture she had seen before. Shego leaned over and looked at the picture she was pointing at. It was of a woman; she was pale and had dark probably black hair. It took Shego a few moments to realize why Kim was freaking out. Though when it hit her, it hit her like a bulldozer.

"Selene." She spoke her eyes widening to the size of saucers. The both gaped at the picture of the woman, whom had also been seen in the book that belonged to Kim's clan. "One of the purest vampires that ever existed." Shego said repeating herself.

"This has more text." Kim commented. "Greatest vampire to exist, pure and could infect humans without killing them. She too joined the fight to protect the family chain and only she could change the family's bloodline without killing them." Kim read out loud and the couple became quiet for a few moments.

"Does this mean… "Yes Kimmie, Selene was part of my clan. One of the purest vampires that have ever existed belonged to the Semele clan. Selene Semele." Shego spoke as if she were in a trance. Even though the combination of the two names seemed ridiculous the two couldn't help but be amazed by it.

"She… She was the woman who brought the vampires into my family." Kim spoke in a daze.

"Do you know what this means?" Shego questioned both excited and freaked out. Kim nodded and the pair continued to stare at the picture of Selene Semele. "It means I can turn you into a vampire without the risk of killing you." Silence accompanied them several times that day.

* * *

_Alright.. who knew this was going to happen? Yeah we all thought that Kim would eventually be turned or rather we hoped it. Though you know me... you'd probably expect me to let her die because of the infection or something like that. Well that won't happen, I decided to throw in some of the history of both clans and make them discover that Kim can actually be changed into a vampire without a single problem. YAY! Right? _

_Shego has healed nicely, making jumps of 6 meters high, badass right? Kim can be changed without dying and all of this... is important because there's a battle about to break out and it's gonna be epic and it's gonna be huge and filled with awesomeness and stuff.. XD_

_And.. haha.. sorry for the twilight fans.. ONCE AGAIN! I just had to use it. _

_Up to chapter 13! =| this thing has gotten waaaaay longer than I expected it to be. it's not easy =P_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	13. The Deal

**Chapter 13! first off! I want to thank everybody for the amazing reviews! You keep me going! thanks for sticking to my story during this agonizingly long and slow ride! I hope it's up to expectations. thank you all!**

**a deeper.. look on the whole.. Kim-can-be-changed-into-a-flipping-vampire thing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**When you find the one…13**

Ever since Kim and Shego had discovered that Kim could be changed into a vampire they had flipped through every book of their clans that existed. Even though one book proved that Kim could be changed flawlessly, there wasn't a source that could guarantee it 100 percent. The red head had ever since tried to convince Shego into biting her but the vampire still refused. She didn't think it was necessary so why change her? She liked Kim the way she was, as a human and warm. It had nothing to do with souls or having a choice, she just didn't see how it would help if Kim were to change into a vampire.

"I know you'd love to be like me because you think I'll never completely love you while you're a human but that's just a load of crap. I do love you; I just don't see why it's important for you to be a vampire. You've got a nice human life, you're warm-skinned and you've got moves. I know you can kick ass, even vampire ass." Shego argued and she folded her arms to make it clear she wasn't going to change her mind.

"But Shegoooooo." Kim whined even though she knew that wasn't going to do any good. "I would be able to protect myself completely if you turn me!" She argued in return but Shego didn't seem to be moved by the argument.

"I'll tell you what if you can beat me, I'll change you." Shego said and she smirked at the red head.

"That's so unfair! I can't possibly beat you and if I could there wouldn't be any use turning into a vampire. I'd be strong enough to beat loads of vampires that way!" Kim protested and she stomped with her foot.

"Believe me you'd be able to beat a lot more vampires if you're a vampire yourself. So what are you going to do pumpkin? Gonna accept my challenge? I know you've been training in the 6 months we were separated. Show me what you've got." Shego challenged the red head, pushing the right buttons.

Kim pretended to sulk for a few moments, thinking about her options. She desperately wanted to be changed but the chances that she could beat Shego were small. She'd have to workout for months in order to stand an actual chance.

"I'll do it!" She said enthusiastically and for a moment Shego was stunned. She quickly regained her composure and smiled at the red head, nodding in agreement.

"Good." She said and with a dangerous glint in her eyes she left the room, leaving Kim to think about the consequences of her decision. The red head remained silent for the rest of the day and the vampire could almost hear the gears grinding in the girl's head. She had nothing to worry about but it was an entirely different story when it came to Kim. The girl had to think about her fighting skills, her moves, her defense, her tactic and her speed. Whilst Shego didn't have a care in the world. She could just sit back, put her feet up and relax. Which was exactly what she was doing at this very moment.

They had agreed to start their fight as soon as Shego had fed herself. That wouldn't take too long because the lazing vampire actually felt quite hungry at the moment. She knew that when she was done hunting she'd have to fight the red head, knowing that Kim was eager.

She gave the girl a pat on the back and ran off, letting Kim know that she was going hunting. Meaning that they were getting a step closer to their fight.

Kim waited around the house, knowing that Shego was probably sucking the blood of an animal right now. She was nervous, she was excited but she couldn't decide what was worse, the excitement or the nerves. She was going to get a chance to become a vampire and she was going to take that chance with both hands.

She waited patiently as her nerves played up and she wondered if she had to start warming up for the occasion. Something told her that she really had to warm up thoroughly but she wasn't up for it. She barely moved when she noticed that Shego had returned. She gave the vampire a side way glance and without saying a thing she headed for Shego's personal gym.

Silently Shego followed the red head, walking into the open space of her gym. Kim was standing with her back towards the vampire, still as quiet as ever. Slowly she turned to look at Shego, planting her feet in a defensive stand on the sparring mat. She gave Shego a suggestive look and motioned for her to begin.

"Come on." She said softly.

Finally the vampire smirked at the girl and she slid into an attack stance.

"Ready when you are, princess." Shego said and the nickname slipped from her tongue like the taunt it was.

Kim was the first to attack, despite her earlier defensive stance. She started with a simple punch and Shego dodged it all too easily.

"So what are the rules?" Shego questioned sidestepping a kick that Kim had aimed for her stomach.

"There are no rules, I have to beat you, that's that." Kim replied determined and she launched another kick towards the vampire's head. Shego simply continued to sidestep Kim's kicks and dodged her punches. Though she did notice that Kim had gotten a lot quicker. She didn't have a hard time avoiding the girl's attack but she loved the fact that she could notice that Kim had improved a big deal.

With a smirk on her face she captured Kim's fist in her own hand. She winked at the girl, squeezing her hand tighter around Kim's fist.

"You've improved." She whispered and she pushed the girl backward with one hand. Kim almost lost her balance but managed to regain it by doing a back flip. She immediately slid into her attack stance again and gave Shego a quick smile.

"You think so?" She questioned and she sent a roundhouse kick towards the vampire's head.

"Yeah!" Shego encouraged and she fended off Kim's foot by simply raising her arm. "Though you've got to get better if you want to defeat me." She taunted and she moved quickly, bringing Kim to the floor with a swift kick to the ankles. "Or else you'll end up in situations like this." She added as she hovered above the wide-eyed red head with a smile.

Kim's eyes narrowed again and she jumped to her feet, launching herself towards the vampire. She caught Shego by the waist and pushed with all of her power, pulling Shego towards the ground. She heard the vampire chuckle and before she could blink she was trapped in a tight embrace. It wasn't defensive but more tenderly and she felt herself get lowered to the ground. She lay on her stomach on the sparring mat and she felt Shego push against her back.

"Or even worse, face down." She heard the vampire whisper into her ear and she felt a shiver run down her spine. "Unless you like this position." Shego added and with a sudden outburst of anger Kim managed to flip the vampire off of her.

"There's only one position I like," She said and she gave Shego an innocent look. "I love to be on top." She said and she aimed numerous punches at the vampire, attacking her non-stop, hoping she could find an opening in the woman's defense. After 20 punches combined with 10 kicks, however, she noticed that Shego didn't have any openings in her defense. She was completely closed off; thinking about every little move that Kim could make on her.

Kim was sure it was one of the advantages of being a vampire. She could predict what moves she could make and the red head had to learn that as well.

They went at it for almost an hour. Kim attacked; Shego dodged and fended her off with ease. By the time the hour had passed Kim was panting loudly and she motioned for Shego to give her a few moments. She was out of breath and she couldn't keep this up much longer.

Shego had been entertained during the last hour but seeing Kim struggle at the moment wasn't as entertaining. She knew Kim had tried her very best, she could feel and notice the girl had greatly improved. She just had the advantage of being hundreds of years older and having more experience in numerous fighting techniques. Also the fact that she was a vampire meant she couldn't get tired like her human lover.

She sat down on the ground, looking at her tired lover.

"Kim, sit down." She spoke softly but stern and the red head sat down giving her a questioning look. "You're tired, I'm far from it and you know it. You're a strong human and really you've actually improved greatly, even your stamina but you're not fast nor strong enough to defeat me." Shego spoke and the disappointment was clear on Kim's face. The girl's eyes drifted towards the ground, avoiding Shego's emerald look.

Shego moved, taking a seat behind the red head and wrapping her arms around the girl. She heard Kim's breath hitch in her throat and loosened her grip on the girl slightly.

"I'll make you a deal," She whispered, tucking Kim's hair away. "If you manage to land a hit, no matter how hard, I'll change you. You're strong enough to take on vampires that haven't been around that long but not strong enough to take someone on similar to Thana. You'll get ripped into pieces within the blink of an eye and I don't want that to happen. So I'll change you for your own protection but you HAVE to land a hit." Shego said hoping that Kim would take her new challenge.

"Deal!" Kim immediately replied and for a second she leaned back against her cold-skinned lover. "But do you mind if I catch my breath first, that'll make it easier to fight you."

"Take your time." Shego mentioned softly and she placed a kiss on the girl's cheek. She got to her feet, leaving Kim to relax on the floor. It gave her some time to think about the deal she had just made. One part of her told her it was for the best to change Kim, another part told her that the girl had to experience her human life a bit more. Though if she wanted to keep her life she would be safer as a vampire. It would definitely give her more chance of survival.

It was for the best. That's what Shego decided right then and there. It was certainly not because she wanted to spend the rest of her vampire life with the girl. There was no denying that she wanted that but this decision was purely based on the fact that she didn't want Kim to die.

"I'm ready." Kim's voice cut through her thoughts and she looked up at the confident red head. She couldn't help but smile slightly as she gazed at her warm-skinned lover. She never could've imagined that she would fall for such an innocent looking girl.

"I'm a sucker for red hair." She muttered to herself and she slid into her defensive stance, motioning for Kim to begin.

Luckily Kim hadn't heard her and the red head simply went into attack mode again. She was determined to land that one hit on her cold lover. She just had to hit her once and she figured that she just had to start out with a shower of fists and feet. To Shego the fun game started again and once again she dodged Kim's hits with a grin on her face. At one point she even held her hands behind her back, moving out of the way as Kim threw a combination of kicks and punches at her.

She was quite impressive, even in Shego's eyes but that's because she was very conscious of the fact that she could hear Kim's heart. She could hear it beating, faster and faster, she could hear Kim's hair move along with the rest of her body. She could hear almost everything, everything except Kim's thoughts. She wondered, from time to time, what went through that pretty little head. She wondered what made Kim choose for a vampire and why Kim had decided to stay by her side. It almost did seem like a fairytale, something like beauty and the beast. Though Shego wasn't exactly ugly so Kim didn't fall for a horrible beast.

She snapped out of her thoughts, seeing a fist heading straight for her face and she turned her head away. The fist missed and she refocused entirely on the low threat that was trying to hit her.

"Almost had me there," Shego said and Kim growled softly at her. "Haha, I was distracted for a bit." She added but that didn't make the situation any better. On the contrary, it angered Kim to know that even when Shego was distracted she couldn't land a hit. Not one! Not even one feather light touch could she land on the pale posture of the vampire that taunted her so much. It just made her want to punch something and she was currently already trying that!

She suddenly came to a conclusion. She had been trying so hard to hit Shego, using her anger, her frustrations and other pent up feelings. She didn't realize, up until now, that she had to use another method when it came to her vampire lover. She had to approach the situation in an entirely different way. She couldn't hit Shego because Shego was too focused. That meant she COULD hit the vampire if she wasn't focused. She grinned slightly, realizing that she had to distract Shego in order to get what she wanted. She punched a few more times, trying to keep up her act and she added a few kicks as well.

All of a sudden she tripped and fell forwards, knowing that Shego would capture her. She was right. The vampire moved quickly, wrapping her arms around Kim's waist and pulling her to her feet. She wrapped her arms around Shego's shoulders and placed her head underneath Shego's chin.

"I've got you," She heard Shego murmur into her hair. "What happened?" She asked without letting go of her precious red head.

"I was a bit distracted," Kim replied vaguely. "Guess I lost my footing." She added, trying to sound puzzled about the whole thing.

"Silly human." She heard Shego say in return and she felt a pair of lips on the top of her head. Smiling slightly Kim pushed herself harder against Shego's body, almost grinding herself into the woman. She moved her head slightly and softly placed her lips upon the cold skin of Shego's neck. She nibbled at the skin and placed light kisses beneath Shego's ear. She felt Shego's grip tighten around her waist, knowing that the vampire was getting lost in the pleasure.

Kim let her hands roam across Shego's back, pushing herself into the woman as her lips continued their assault on the vampire's neck. She eventually moved up to Shego's lips and captured them in a rough kiss. The vampire responded eagerly and Kim couldn't help but grin into the kiss.

They pulled apart and even Shego had to take in a deep breath.

"Do you always get like this during a fight?" She questioned in shock and she bit back a moan as Kim applied some pressure between her legs with a thigh.

"Not always," Kim murmured in return and she moved up, capturing Shego's bottom lip with her teeth. She pulled on it slightly before letting it go and planting a kiss on it. "Hey Shego?" Kim said as she pulled back from the woman's lips.

"Yes Kimmie?" The vampire asked with a dazed look in her eyes.

Kim smiled a sweet innocent smile at the vampire and let one of her hands trail up Shego's arm. She placed it upon Shego's cheek for a moment and leaned in close. She removed her hand and pressed her lips against the vampire's ear. She lightly hit Shego on the back of her head with an open hand and giggled softly into the pale ear.

"Gotcha." She whispered and she pulled back immediately, giggling like mad as she skipped out of the gym, leaving a stunned and horny Shego behind.

"That little cheat!" Shego suddenly barked throughout the gym. The vampire was actually quite impressed by Kim's method. It wasn't completely fair but she had managed to land a hit and a deal was a deal. She was going to have to change the girl. Though not before she had punished her and not before she had gotten ridden of her arousal. "Oh she's gonna pay." Shego hissed in a threatening yet playful manner. She could still hear Kim's giggles in her head and it just made her more determined to get back at the cheating human.

"Oooh princesssss?" Shego called out throughout the house in a sweet and innocent way.

She left the gym, searching for her naughty lover. She eventually ended up on the second floor and she could hear Kim's soft breathing behind the door that led to her own bedroom. She slowly opened the door and peeked inside, seeing Kim lounging on her bed. Naked. _NAKED! N-A-K-E-D!_ Yes she had to spell it out in her head to make sure she wasn't mistaken.

The naked part was what got her the most. She pushed the door open entirely and just stood there, dumbstruck, eyes the size of saucers. Apparently Kim had the same idea as she had only this time the human had been faster than the vampire.

"You're overdressed." Kim spoke in a sultry voice and within seconds Shego was undressing herself, hopping towards the bed whilst removing her pants. She ended up on the bed in her underwear, a trail of clothes leading from the door to the bed. No words were further needed; the two lovebirds went at it like a couple of rabbits. Though this time it was needier, somewhat clumsier but still very VERY satisfying for the both of them.

They once again ended up in a messy sweaty pile of tangled limbs. Both breathing harsh and Shego had to admit she hadn't met many humans that could render her breathless. They basked in the afterglow of their sexual activities, both staring up at the ceiling in silence.

A small warm hand ran across Shego's stomach and she looked at its owner. Kim looked at her, her face red from excitement.

"So are you going to change me now?" She questioned sweetly as she placed her head upon Shego's chest.

"A deal is a deal." Shego replied and she motioned for Kim to turn onto her back. "Stay still." Shego said and she straddled the younger girl's naked waist. She leaned forward and Kim moved her head to the side, giving Shego more space to work with.

"It's gonna sting." Shego said and Kim swallowed loudly. "You ready?" The vampire questioned and she got a firm nod as confirmation. Sucking in a deep breath Shego leaned in and buried her fangs into the girl's soft supple neck.

Kim's hand clawed at her back, painfully if she hadn't been a vampire. She devoured some of the girl's blood but without knowing it she lost track of the amount. She kept sucking and devouring Kim's blood and the girl's hand weakened, falling to her side.

"T-too much." She gasped out weakly and she passed out, becoming limb beneath Shego.

The vampire pulled back immediately, shocked as she looked at the unconscious girl. She reached out, checking for a pulse and she sighed in relieve when she found it. She hit herself against her forehead, scolding herself for being so irresponsible. She had tasted the blood of her lover and hadn't been able to contain herself. Just in time Kim had managed to warn her.

She didn't know how long it would take for Kim to gain consciousness. The only thing she knew was that the poison was going to kick in within the hour and she wasn't going to leave the girl's side. She had to be absolutely sure that Kim was going to survive it all. Especially after she had taken a lot of blood from the girl. Though there was no denying, she absolutely loved the taste of Kim's blood, she knew it would be tasteful but it just hurt her to confess it.

Sighing heavily she cleared Kim's face from strayed locks of hair. At least the girl looked peaceful. She eventually got up from the bed and dressed both Kim and herself. She disappeared down the stairs for 2 seconds and came back with some gauze. She cleaned the bite wounds she had left in Kim's neck and covered them up.

"There," She whispered and she stroked Kim's cheek lightly. "All better." She added and she smiled at the unconscious red head. She hoped everything would be better, she hoped everything would turn out just fine. Though she didn't know if things would end up that well. There was a small chance that Kim's body would fight the poison so hard that it would kill itself. There was also the chance that she wouldn't survive because of the major blood loss.

It took a total of 3 days for the poison to settle completely. In 3 days Kim could be a vampire, cold-skinned and pale, a thirst for blood and fangs. No beating heart and nothing human-like when it comes to strength and stamina.

The current vampire could only wait, watch and hope that everything would turn out the way she and Kim wanted it to turn out. Though what was there to do if things didn't turn out that way? What could there be done if Kim's body couldn't handle the poison? Would Shego be forced to watch her lover suffer and eventually die?

Hope was going to be her new best friend the upcoming few days.

* * *

_Haha.. she DID manage to land that hit! good thinking there.. and NO that's not to pat myself on the back XD in real life it would be good thinking! another form of distraction.. just.. make the vampire freaking horny! So Kim finally got what she wanted.. and she got it a lot faster than Bella from twilight.. mwahahah sorry.. just HAD to mention that.. right.. uhm.. so Shego almost sucked the life out of her.. that.. SUCKS.. haha. Sorry dry humor. We all know Kim won't die.. or will she? I'm considering it actually! let's just hope that things will turn out for the best and that she will become a badass, ass-kicking, mega-strong, uber-cool vampire! like Shego ^^ without the plasma.. doy!_

_Up to chapter 14! DAMN! _

_thanks for reading!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_

_ps: Kinda hit a writer's block.. so be patient with me pleeease =P_


	14. The Change

**Chapter 14 people, Kim is going to change and I decided to start it off with a light and kind of humor-ish chapter.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**When you find the one…14**

The poison had long since started to kick in. It had been a total of 5 hours since it had started working and so far Kim didn't seem to have a lot of problems with it. It seemed like everything was going to turn out just fine. Every now and then the girl would move slightly, muscles would spasm lightly and soon peace returned. Though it was only 5 hours after Shego had bitten her, there were loads of things that still could go wrong. The vampire just had to wait and see for herself how Kim would react the upcoming few days.

The first night was a disaster. Kim was groaning in her unconscious state, tossing and turning. She worked up a sweat, her temperature rising dangerously. The poison would've rendered Kim unconscious eventually, she just got a head start thanks to Shego. It made the situation a bit more doable seeing as Kim wasn't suffering under the first signs of the poison in a conscious state.

Another few hours passed by and the red head remained in the same state. Sometimes calm and sometimes struggling against the pain even in her unconscious state. One night had passed and the next followed quickly but not quick enough for Shego. The vampire had dealt with looking at her red head for 24 hours now and the situation wasn't getting any better. Kim's skin had started to change; her muscles seemed to be re-ordering themselves.

Every now and then the sound of bones snapping into different places filled the room. Seeing and hearing someone transform was an unpleasant event. Especially when you loved the person in question so much. It was hard not to think that Kim could die any second of the day. It was hard to see that the unconscious girl was in pain. This all became even more unbearable because of the sounds the girl produced. Agonizing shrill screams and groans, along with snapping bones and fingers that clenched around the sheets.

The day crept by slowly whilst the night seemed to last no longer than 10 minutes. It was becoming quite clear that Kim was finally taking the poison in. She had changed over the past few days and on the final day she finally became silent. She no longer screamed, she no longer groaned, the bones had stopped snapping. Her appearance wasn't completely different, one could still tell that it was Kim. Though her complexion had become a lot paler, smoother and without expression.

She became completely calm and for the first time in days Shego could relax and sit back. With a heavy sigh she fell into a chair opposite from her bed. Her eyes remained on the red head but she still felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. The tiniest chance had existed that Kim could've died but luckily that didn't happen. She knew Kim would wake up feeling like she had wrestled with 20 tigers at once. But she too felt like she had been wrestling with a tiger or 2. Being tense for 3 days straight wasn't good, not even for a vampire.

On day two the beating of Kim's heart had stopped, she was now heartless sorta speak. Shego had been mildly disappointed when she wasn't able to hear the steady beating of Kim's heart. It had always been a soothing sound for the vampire's ears. Soon after that Kim didn't smell like food to her anymore but she smelled good nonetheless. It was just a matter of time now before the red head would wake up and Shego wouldn't want to miss it for the world.

All that filled the room was Kim's steady breathing without the sound of a beating heart.

Shego sighed again and rubbed her eyes slowly. She loved the girl dearly and that wasn't going to change but she was going to miss some aspects. Though the negative sides came with some positive sides as well. Kim would be faster, they could hunt together, and she could defend herself easily. It was safe it was just…. Safe.

"What's with the long face?" She heard a tired voice, which she hadn't heard in days, ask. She looked up from behind her hands, seeing a grinning Kim Possible with eyes almost squeezed shut. She got up from her chair and in an instant she was beside Kim.

"How are you feeling?" She asked with an edge of concern.

"Like I've been trampled by a herd of cows." Kim croaked out and Shego couldn't help but smile at the reply.

"Good, that's how you're supposed to feel." She said and she caressed the pale cold cheek of her now vampire-lover. To her it didn't feel that cold it felt normal. Before Kim had changed she had felt red hot to the vampire but Shego loved the red head, cold or warm-skinned.

"H-how did you feel?" Kim asked.

"I felt… less worse but that's because I had more contact with vampires. I stood close when it came to the bloodline and DNA. I still felt like shit though," Shego explained and she pulled her hand back from Kim's cheek. "I felt especially hungry." She added thoughtfully and right at that point a loud growling sound was heard throughout the room. "And so are you I notice." She added playfully and she moved away, dodging a weak attempt of a slap from the new vampire.

"No need to hit me." Shego said crossing her arms as she watched how Kim finally completely opened her eyes. She opened them slowly, blinking several times as if she were a firstborn and had never seen the world before. Shego watched in awe how Kim's dark green eyes had changed into a vibrant more lively green. Despite her expressionless complex her eyes had become more expressive, livelier.

"I feel weird." Kim stated simply as she sat up.

"Well duh you've been unconscious for 3 days and you don't have a functioning heart anymore. I'd say you're doing just fine." Shego replied satisfied. "Come on let's get you out of bed." She added and she offered the new vampire her hand.

Kim accepted and her green-eyed lover pulled her to her feet. She wobbled a bit as if this was the first time she stood up straight. She grabbed onto Shego's shoulder, keeping herself from falling. Everything around her seemed to be buzzing; she heard noises she didn't even know existed. Her vision was slightly glazed over as everything in the room started to twirl. Her eyes were hypersensitive and so were her ears.

"Kim… Kimmie." She heard Shego call her. At first it sounded like Shego was yelling and than it quickly turned into a whisper. She let go of Shego's shoulder and covered her ears as if she were in pain. She felt Shego's arms wrap around her waist as she saw the ground coming towards her. "Be careful." She heard Shego murmur and she shivered as she felt the vampire's skin upon her own. Shego's breath even made her shiver as it came in contact with her skin.

"S-SHEGO!" Kim gasped out and her eyes fell shut. She felt hot, she felt cold and she couldn't stop shivering. Shego's grip tightened around her waist and she was pulled against the woman completely.

"Kim." She heard Shego say softly. Two hands were placed upon her cheeks and she was forced to look into Shego's eyes. "Calm down, you'll be okay just take it easy." They locked eyes and Kim was finally able to focus on something. Her bright green eyes fell upon Shego's with a sharp gaze. Her own hands came up and she placed them upon Shego's cheeks in return.

"Shego." She whispered and the older vampire smiled at her.

"I'm here." Shego said softly and she placed a kiss upon the red head's lips. Her lips lingered there for a few seconds before they moved to the girl's forehead. She showered Kim with kisses until the young, new vampire was finally calm. Kim simply drowned into Shego's embrace, realizing that everything was going to be okay. She had Shego by her side and she knew she could handle the situation as the woman held her close.

"Thanks." She murmured shyly avoiding Shego's gaze.

"How about we get you something to eat now okay?" Shego said and before Kim knew what was going on she was dragged out of the house by the hand. She was running! She was running faster than she could ever have imagined! She was actually keeping up with her lover. It felt amazing! The wind in her hair and not a single problem when it came to stamina. She looked up at her fast lover with a sparkling smile on her face.

"This is amazing!" She blurted out as they ran.

Shego looked back for a moment, giving the girl a dazzling smile before she continued to drag her along. Somewhere in a forest they came to a stop. Kim was still marveling about the fact that she wasn't even out of breath. Though a sudden attack of dizziness overcame her and she panicked, grabbing onto Shego's shoulders. In a flash the more experienced vampire had her arms wrapped around the red head again. She held Kim up, holding her close and soothing her just like before.

"It's okay… it's okay. It'll be over soon; it's just a new experience for your body. Your senses are sharper so you must understand that you're a bit hypersensitive until you get used to it all." Shego explained placing a kiss on the top of Kim's head. After several minutes of soothing the girl everything was well again.

"Thanks," Kim repeated in that same shy manner. "Again." She added with a sheepish grin.

"Don't mention it my pretty little vampire." Shego said and Kim practically glowed as she heard the word vampire coming from Shego's mouth. "I'll be right back, just watch closely. You can actually see me when I'm running now. Though keep your ears sharp as well you'll be astonished by what you can hear in this forest." Shego said and Kim nodded as she focused completely on her surroundings. Shego smirked and ran off, looking for a prey for both Kim and herself. She knew the girl would eventually taste human blood but the blood of a deer was tasty enough to satisfy the young vampire's needs. Though she knew she would have to convince the red head into tasting blood for the first time.

Soon enough she had found the perfect prey, knowing that Kim could hear her she killed the animal as silent as possible. Vampire or not Kim was still a young sensitive girl. Shego knew that the red head would complain about killing some poor animal. She hauled the animal over her shoulder and made her way back to where Kim was standing. She approached the new vampire, almost laughing when she saw that the red head was going nuts from her surroundings.

She remembered the first week she had become a vampire. Her ears had felt like they were burning. She could hear so many things, from the breathing of people on the streets to the small insects that crawled behind her walls. She had almost driven herself to the point of insanity but somehow she managed to control her senses right before that actually happened.

Chuckling softly she placed her prey on the ground and grabbed onto Kim.

"Calm down." She whispered and Kim instantly relaxed at the sound of Shego's voice. The older vampire focused on their food, dragging it into Kim's view. "Dinner is served." She said and she motioned towards the dead deer. Kim gaped at Shego for a few moments, mouth hanging open in disbelief. "You can go first.. I think you'll suck the entire thing dry to be honest." Shego added and Kim remained in shock.

"THAT? Is my food?" Kim asked and Shego gave a slight nod.

"Just take a deep breath, trust me your appetite will kick in. If not I'll just make you." She explained with a grin on her face.

Kim did as she was told and inhaled deeply. Shego watched in fascination how the girl's eyes darkened and within seconds Kim was upon the dead animal. Without a single hesitation the girl bit into the deer's neck and started devouring its blood. It was a first for Shego, seeing a new vampire act like this. Grinning widely she watched how Kim sucked the animal dry in an instant. She had already predicted that the red head would claim the animal for her own.

10 minutes later with a fully satisfied look on her face and blood dripping from her mouth she turned to look at Shego.

"Uh princess," Shego started and she snorted with laughter. "You got a little something." She said and she pointed at the area around her mouth. Kim looked at her in embarrassment but before the red head could remove the blood around her mouth Shego had stepped in.

Even as a vampire Kim swallowed loudly, impressed by the sudden closeness. She watched how Shego got closer and closed her eyes as she felt the woman's tongue upon her skin. Shego licked every drop of blood away, her tongue tracing Kim's lips last and slowly. Eventually the red head caved in and leaned in all the way. She captured Shego's lips in a harsh kiss, almost clashing their fangs together. Shego groaned feeling the girl move against her and she pulled out of the kiss.

"Easy, easy," She murmured against Kim's lips. "You've got to be careful with those dangerous fangs you have there." Shego said with a grin and Kim pouted slightly as she fingered her fangs. "Nothing to be ashamed of, you can't actually hurt me but it's not a pleasant feeling, some fangs in your bottom lip, I can tell you that." Shego added and she moved a thumb across the cheek of the younger vampire.

"Sorry." Kim said sheepishly and the older woman winked at her.

"Think fast!" Shego suddenly blurted out and she grabbed the girl's hands, jumping as high as she could. She pulled Kim along, throwing them several meters into the air. Suddenly at their highest peak she let go of the red head, grinning at the new vampire.

Almost blinded with panic Kim started to fall down again and fast. She was heading towards the ground quickly but she resisted the urge to scream her lungs out. She saw a flash of black pass her, knowing that it was Shego. An almost inaudible thud was heard and she looked down to see Shego smiling up at her. Though Shego's smile disappeared when she noticed Kim wasn't reacting at all. By now the vampire should've turned in the air and she was supposed to land on her feet. That however wasn't going to happen if Kim didn't act.

Thinking fast herself instead of letting Kim think, Shego moved underneath the girl and braced herself. She slid her feet apart and caught the girl easily. Kim, paler than ever, even for a vampire, clutched to Shego's shirt.

"You know… for a vampire you're quite a coward." Shego commented and Kim looked at her with wide eyes. "You weren't this scared when you were still human, what changed?" She questioned and Kim let out a deep breath.

"Habit, it's human to be scared when you're heading towards the ground without something to prevent you from dying." Kim replied.

"Well you're not human anymore and you'll have to learn things like this eventually. No need to be afraid a fall like that can't possibly kill you." Shego reassured her and she lowered the red head back to her feet. "Tell you what, why don't you start with something easy."

"Like what?" Kim questioned suspiciously.

"Climb that tree." Shego replied simply and she flipped her thumb over her shoulder, pointing at a large tree. "Just run up to it and climb it and don't think TOO much!"

Kim eyed the tree and with a doubtful look in her eyes she started running. She started running as fast as she could, almost flying past Shego in high speed and running towards the tree. She had no idea what she was about to do. Right before she ran into the tree she launched herself, easily jumping 10 meters high. She gasped and reached out, clutching onto the tree as a scared little girl. She clutched it tightly and forced herself to look down. She wasn't nowhere near the top yet but she could see a bright smile on Shego's face.

"I did it!" Kim shouted down proudly.

"Come on princess! Climb a bit higher!" Shego shouted back and Kim looked up, looking at the top of the tree.

Without a second thought she started climbing again. Clawing up the tree as quickly as she could but making sure she had a firm grip. Even though the fall couldn't kill her, she didn't know what could and couldn't hurt her. She wasn't eager to find out so she remained cautious nonetheless. She eventually reached the top and smiled as she could enjoy the amazing view. She could see Shego's house from her point and Shego seemed a lot smaller all of a sudden.

"It's amazing up here!" She shouted at her lover as the wind blew through her fiery red hair.

"Really?" She heard Shego question in a soft voice. _Right… better senses. _Kim thought for a second.

"Yeah… yeah… it's absolutely… breath taking." Kim sighed happily and she let her eyes wander across the gigantic piece of land. It was entirely covered in trees and plants. Somewhere in the distance the ground had formed into hills also covered with trees. She could hear the animals rousing through the forest and she couldn't even smell them.

Suddenly a branch snapped beside her, startling her and making her look to the side in an instant. Shego stood beside her, holding a big teasing grin on her face as she looked at her startled red head.

"Sorry love, bit jumpy are we? You really need to learn to focus on more than one thing." Shego said and Kim rolled her eyes at the cocky vampire. "I just came up to enjoy the view with you." She heard Shego say in a somewhat sweeter tone. "And I've got to admit, it really is breath taking though not as breath taking as you of course."

3 days ago Kim would've blushed, all she could do now was look away like she used to do whilst blushing. The couple of vampires enjoyed the view, sharing a few precious and calm minutes together. The calm moment was broken, however, when a loud smacking sound echoed through the forest.

"Shego!" Kim shrieked and she rubbed her behind. She was sure that Shego had left a print she could feel it sting even as a vampire!

"I couldn't resist princess." Shego teased and she repeated her action, this time smacking Kim on the other side of her butt. "You know I love to be…. Naughty." And she placed a kiss beneath Kim's ear.

"Enough! I'm so gonna get you for that!" Kim growled both annoyed and playfully.

"Well in order to do so," Shego started and she backed up a bit. "You've got to catch me first." She added and Kim watched in amazement how Shego launched herself towards another tree, far away from the red head. She watched how the experienced vampire landed gracefully on a branch and blew her a kiss just to taunt her.

"Not so tough now huh? You gonna come and get me or what? My feisty little vampire." Shego spoke from her branch.

Kim's eyes narrowed slightly and she looked from her spot back to Shego's. She checked the space between the tree she was standing in and the one Shego was keeping occupied. She had no idea what she was doing up until the moment she started moving. She ran down the branch she was situated on, perfectly balanced. With a cute roar she launched herself out of the tree.

Shego watched in surprise how Kim launched herself straight towards her. She had never thought the girl would actually have the guts to jump that far. It looked amazing, even though Kim was moving fast it seemed like the girl was approaching her in slow motion. Even the cute roar Kim let loose sounded incredible to her ears.

It all went incredibly good up until the moment Kim actually reached the tree. Panic returned on the girl's face and she held her hands out, trying to grab onto the tree. She clawed at the bark of the tree, thinking she had herself secured. Oh how wrong was she.

Suddenly she was falling again; hands still out stretched as she watched how Shego got smaller again. With a loud thud she landed on her back in the dirt and leaves of the forest ground. She groaned softly but to her amazement she didn't feel any pain. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, not even attempting to get up.

A soft thud reached her ears and swift, light footsteps followed. What followed after that was loud laughter, annoying loud laughter coming from her lover. Kim groaned again and she opened her eyes to see a smirking Shego hovering above her.

"You're such a rookie."

* * *

_Well aren't we happy that Kim is finally a vampire? No she doesn't glow either, her skin is paler, her eyes are lighter, her senses are better, she has fangs and she drinks blood. She can also keep up with Shego.. jump at least 10 meters high and at least 8 meters far. Hell yeah she's a vampire! Though the special abilities have yet to show themselves... Hmm what to do what to do.. I don't know what kind of Powers I should give her.. =O! Have any ideas? just tell me! _

_anyway.. she's a vampire.. Shego's a vampire.. Kim can't climb a tree and Shego will be having a lot of fun the upcoming days with such a... rookie! Or will a sudden battle never give Kim the chance to train? who knows! _

_Up to the next chapter!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	15. Search for powers

**Here is chapter 15! and I gave Kim a power... though.. I can tell you that she'll probably get another kind of power ^^ Seeing as she's Kim Possible.. and all!**

**Though this is a somewhat shorter chapter compared to all the others, but I hope it will be worth the read. **

**Enjoy people!**

* * *

**When you find the one…15**

After Shego had her fair share of laughter she helped the red-haired vampire to her feet. She apologized for laughing so much, knowing that Kim couldn't do anything about it because she really was a rookie. Though she remembered that she never had made a fall like Kim had today. Her learning process went a bit different than Kim's as well. She had been a vampire for two days, just learning to control herself when she got thrown into a battle between clans.

From rookie to fighter in just 2 days, it had been a major turn around. During her fights she had learned to control herself better and better. She learned new fighting techniques, new ways to beat her enemy quicker than ever before. Though she wasn't planning on throwing Kim into the sudden depths of a vampire battle. Those battles couldn't be compared to wars between humans. Even though Shego didn't doubt Kim's fighting skills she still doubted that she would make it out alive.

"You'll get the hang of it all." Shego said as she carried Kim back to the house. She had decided that the red head had to rest just a little bit longer. "Just don't overdo it, I promise I'll go easy on you for a couple of days." Shego spoke as she reached the house in no time.

"Thank you," Kim said in a tired voice and she yawned softly. "I thought vampires didn't need sleep?" She questioned and she watched Shego's lips curl up into a slight smile.

"They don't but you've been one for a day, meaning you'll have to get some sleep every now and then until your body has gotten rid of that human habit called sleep." Shego replied and she went straight up the stairs with the red head in her arms. She entered the bedroom and placed the girl on the clean green sheets. "It'll take a while before you understand everything and it'll take even longer to find out what your special ability is." Shego explained and Kim simply nodded in understanding.

"How did you discover your special ability?" Kim questioned from her spot on the bed.

"Uh well I got thrown into a gigantic vampire battle, which forced me to either step up my game or die. Seeing as I didn't want to die yet I had no choice but to fight as hard as I could and eventually my powers showed themselves."

"And you can…?" Kim started.

"I can control you, remember when you went to sleep in my jet?" Shego questioned and Kim nodded at the vague memory. "Well I told you to sleep what you didn't notice was that I actually controlled you, making you believe you were tired. That was easy but I can make you perform a difficult task as well." Shego replied lightly and she grinned slightly when she saw Kim staring at her.

"You controlled my mind!" The girl suddenly shrieked almost piercing through Shego's eardrums. The woman covered her ears, looking at the girl in confusion. "Don't do that! That's so unfair! How would you like it if I used my powers on you?" Kim asked angrily and Shego could actually hardly believe that Kim was getting angry over something like that.

"Uhm.. well.. Sorry?" Shego sputtered in return and she backed up a bit. "If you want to use your powers on me so bad why don't you just go and do it?" She asked suddenly.

"If I could I would!" Kim completely snapped in return.

Shego didn't even reply it was completely ridiculous to her that Kim was reacting like this. She figured it were the hormones or just the simple vampire poison. Either way something had crawled up the girl's butt and it had to be removed.

"Geeze sorry, I didn't know you'd flip out like this. Are you on your vampire period or something? I sure hope so because if you're going to overreact like this every single time I'll definitely kick you out of the house." Shego said and with that she disappeared out of the bedroom, leaving a fuming Kim behind. The older vampire stormed out of the house, muttering something about hormones and teenagers.

Shego stormed into the forest, every now and than she'd take her anger out on an innocent tree. Burning it into ashes or simply kicking the hell out of it until it came falling down. Either way the forest suffered underneath the vampire's anger. She eventually came to a stop in an open spot in the forest. She remained there, just standing completely frozen drifting off in her thoughts.

Meanwhile back at her house Kim had realized she had really overreacted. She knew Shego only wanted what was best for her and using her powers to let her sleep wasn't that bad. She sighed heavily as the guilty feeling crept into her mind. She jumped out of bed, knowing she had to find Shego.

Said woman was still lost in her thoughts, eyes closed. Suddenly somebody jumped onto her back, throwing her out of balance. Surprised by the sudden weight Shego fell face down on the forest ground with a loud 'oof'. For a second she considered turning around and ripping the person on top of her into pieces. Though something told her that she shouldn't. Slowly she managed to turn around underneath the person's weight, only to find herself looking up at Kim.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Shego questioned.

"I'm sorry," Kim said softly and Shego's eyebrows shot up at the apology. Kim leaned in close, bending forward and lightly brushing her lips against Shego's. "I'm so sorry." She whispered again and Shego sighed against the girl's soft lips.

"It's okay." She managed to reply before the girl kissed her hungrily. Shego's arms went around Kim's waist pulling her completely on top of her. Though as they kissed Shego couldn't help but notice that Kim felt different. Her smell held something different, her kiss was different, her body felt different. She pulled back softly and stared up into the eyes of the red head. They were the same as always, green and lively. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but there was definitely something wrong. Though she couldn't give it much thought as Kim leaned in again and kissed her passionately.

Somewhere faintly she thought she heard footsteps but she dismissed that thought. Up until….

"Shego!" She heard an all too familiar voice scream. She snapped out of her dazed thoughts and looked up at the red head on top of her. She then looked aside seeing… Another Kim! _Another Kim?_ _Why the hell are there 2 Kim's? AGAIN?_ She thought as she looked at the young vampire in confusion and surprise.

"What the hell!" Shego suddenly questioned but not moving away from the red head on top of her.

"You can say that again! What the hell are you doing?" Kim barked out angrily before her eyes shifted to the other Kim sitting on top of her Shego. "And who the hell are you!" She hissed angrily. Kim didn't wait for an answer; she stormed over to the couple on the ground and literally dragged the other Kim off of Shego.

"Don't touch her! You… you bitch!" Kim snapped at the girl who resembled herself. "Show your real face!" She added in an equal angry tone. Both Shego and the real Kim watched how the vampire shape shifted. Turning from Kim into a blue-eyed, short black-haired girl of about Kim's height.

"The name is Thyia," She spoke in a somewhat dreamy voice. "Nice to meet you." She said and Kim simply eyed the young vampire as if she were dirt.

"Well Thyia let me make it clear, you don't get to touch MY Shego! Not even when you've stolen my face!" Kim said in a tone that promised doom.

"Your Shego belongs to my master." Thyia spoke and even Shego knew at that very point that the girl was doomed.

"You shouldn't have said that," Shego spoke from her place on the ground. "You really shouldn't have said that." She repeated and Thyia looked back at her with a questioning look.

"Why? What will this puny… new vampire do?" She questioned and she looked back at Kim with a smirk on her face. "She can't even fight properly so why f-UGH!" Her sentence was cut short as Kim wrapped a hand around her throat. She was lifted up into the air, pawing at Kim's hand desperately.

"That's why you shouldn't have said it." Shego commented dryly even though she was mildly impressed by Kim's sudden violence and strength.

Kim threw the young vampire to the ground and instead of walking away Thyia hissed at her, preparing herself for a fight. She leaped towards Kim but before she could even touch the girl she was pushed back by an invisible force. She back-flipped, landing on her feet with a look of surprise in her eyes. She eyed Kim but the red head maintained a fierce look.

Shego however gaped at her red-haired lover in shock.

Suddenly Kim raised her hands; palms aimed at the ground. She lifted them quickly and the ground around Thyia rose. Kim clapped her hands together, locking Thyia into the soil up until her knees.

"What the hell?" Thyia hissed in confusion as she tried to free herself. Slowly Kim approached her, not even blinking once as she came to a stop in front of the captured vampire. Moving quickly she stuck one hand out in front of her and the other went up into the air. She clamped them shut, forming fists. Suddenly she pulled her hand back with the speed of light and lowered her other, hands still clamped shut. As she made the move Thyia started choking, coughing loudly and grabbing her throat once again.

Keeping her hands closed Kim moved even closer to the now choking vampire. She placed a hand upon Thyia's face, raising her other hand to rest just a few inches away from the woman's mouth.

"You made a stupid mistake by fighting me." Kim growled in a low tone. She clamped her hand tightly over the vampire's face and tensed her other hand slightly. "You'll pay it with death." She added and with that she pulled her free hand back. As she pulled back every drop of blood, saliva and other fluids were pulled out of the vampire's body. She slumped against the hand Kim had wrapped around her face and the fluids suddenly covered the forest ground as Kim lowered her free hand again. She let go of Thyia's face and the vampire dropped lifelessly to the ground.

She stepped back, looking at the lifeless vampire on the ground. Her eyes held a harsh gaze and her muscles trembled slightly. On the background Shego was getting to her feet, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. If she hadn't seen it for herself she never would've believed it. Kim had just undone a vampire from her fluids, causing her to die from instant hunger and dehydration. She had locked her in place by moving the ground and had almost choked the woman, in what Shego guessed, were her own fluids.

"Princess!" She suddenly blurted out and the girl looked back at her. Suddenly the dark and evil look in her eyes disappeared, replaced by something that Shego could only describe as fear and relieve. She ran over to the girl, wrapping her arms around her before Kim started falling. "That was amazing! How did you do that!" She questioned the now somewhat tired looking red head.

"I.. I don't know.. I was so pissed off and I felt guilty for being such a bitch towards you and and.. it just happened. It was like I didn't control my body anymore. I I I.. I wanted to choke the hell out of her." Kim spoke in a fearful tone. "I guess I overdid it a bit, huh?" She questioned and her eyes shifted towards Thyia.

"You did great!" Shego said and this surprised the young vampire greatly.

"I did?" She questioned in disbelief and Shego nodded enthusiastically.

"You found your powers! Or well one of them, who knows how many powers you have! You can control elements! You controlled the fluids in her body! Meaning you'll probably be able to control water and the ground! You moved the ground to your own will! It's amazing! You're amazing…" She said her tone going soft as she spoke the last few words. "You really are." She concluded and she kissed her young vampire softly.

After several moments of sweet kisses and words of admiration, Shego let Kim go. She knew the red head would've blushed at the compliments but the shy look in Kim's eyes was enough to make Shego smile.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to use my powers unless I trained a lot." Kim remarked curiously as they strolled back to the house in a slow pace.

"Well usually that's exactly what you have to do. Don't get me wrong you still have to train your powers if you want to control them. But anger or even guilt can trigger a lot. You had both and you snapped when you saw her on top of me." Shego explained.

"So why did I have to sudden urge to kill her?" Kim asked and Shego came to a stop, looking at the girl with a slight grin on her face. She placed her hands upon Kim's hips and pulled her closer.

"You wanted to protect what you think is rightfully yours." Shego said and she placed a kiss upon Kim's forehead.

"In other words I got jealous and I wanted to kick the shit out of her." Kim replied dry and Shego's grin widened.

"Exactly." She said with that same grin on her face and she released the girl. "Because we all know that nobody owns me." Shego added as she started walking again and Kim couldn't help but pout a bit at the comment. "Even though you don't own me, I'll never leave you. Let's just say you own something of me that can't be seen." She spoke knowing that the red head would be satisfied with that answer.

She heard Kim skip up to her and looked to her side when the girl latched onto her arm.

"I'm glad." Kim spoke as she placed her head against Shego's shoulder as they walked. She tightened her grip around Shego's arm a bit more and both vampires smiled slightly.

"Good," Shego replied faintly. "Now try and catch me rookie!" She suddenly challenged, pulling her arm free and running off as fast as she could.

Kim looked after Shego, baffled by the sudden mood change.

"Way to ruin our moment!" She shouted at the woman. "I will get you!" She added playfully and she started running as well, heading in the direction Shego had sped off in.

Somewhere in the forest and a few meters removed from the front door of Shego's home Kim caught up with her. She launched herself towards the woman, jumping onto her back making them roll against the front door. Kim flipped them over, straddling Shego as she lay with her head just a few inches removed from the house

"Fair is fair, you got me." Shego said as she smiled up at the victorious red head.

"Yeah?" Kim questioned, placing her hands on either sides of Shego's head.

"Definitely." Shego replied as the red head started leaning towards her.

"Really?" Kim asked getting closer and closer. Shego already knew where this was going.

"You've got me." She whispered in a breathy tone and with that the distance closed between the two. Their lips mashed together, moving perfectly together as their bodies melted against each other. Shego's hands wrapped around Kim's waist and she deepened the kiss as she slipped her tongue past Kim's lips. Said girl reacted enthusiastically, moaning into the kiss as she finally felt Shego's tongue. She pushed herself a bit tighter against Shego, causing the older vampire to groan at the heated contact.

"Shego," Kim breathed as she broke the kiss. "Touch me Shego, touch me." She said hotly.

The older vampire's ears burned as she heard Kim's plea. The hormones of an extremely horny teenager suddenly bottled up inside of her. Groaning softly she turned their positions around, hovering above Kim as she placed her hands on the ground.

Kim's eyes had darkened slightly and her eyelids hung low, giving her, along with her reddened lips, an incredibly sexy look. Shego wanted her, no, needed her right now. She had to have her, everything of her. She slowly licked her lips and lowered herself to Kim's neck. Her fangs softly scraped along the girl's cold pale skin, making Kim his and bury her fingers in Shego's dark hair.

A single hand started creeping up underneath Kim's shirt, exploring the girl's pale skin. Kim arched her back slightly, pushing herself into Shego's touch. Her grip on Shego's hair tightened and she quickly pulled the woman up to her lips. Their lips met in a lusty kiss, tongues probing and lips smacking. Shego's hand wandered up to Kim's clad breast and despite the layer of clothes she could feel the girl's nipple harden underneath her palm.

She nipped softly at Kim's bottom lip and pulled free from the kiss. Her lips trailed down Kim's jaw and neck, sucking and nipping the skin there. Her hand kept roaming beneath the girl's shirt and she groaned when Kim's thigh suddenly came up between her legs. She pushed her own thigh up against Kim's center, returning the favor.

A haze of lust completely dazed her mind and she had to force herself to pull back. Regretfully she pulled back from Kim's throat and removed her hand from underneath the girl's shirt.

Kim's reaction was to pull Shego even closer and pressing her thigh harder against Shego's heated crotch. The older vampire bit her lower lip, keeping herself from making any noise. She looked down at her red-haired lover and she could practically see sex in the girl's eyes. She could feel Kim's and her own need, she could smell it even better.

"Why did you stop?" Kim asked rubbing her thigh up and down a bit. Shego swallowed hard, kicking her hormones into the ground for just a few moments.

"Well as much as I'd like to do this," Shego started and she swallowed again. "And I really do want to do this. Seeing as we're practically lying in the hall way… I think it would be best if we move it into the house. Don't you?" Shego questioned and Kim looked up at her in embarrassment.

"We do get to continue inside right?" Kim asked as they hauled themselves to their feet.

"Well doy." Shego answered with a grin on her face. Giggling like mad Kim pulled Shego into the house, her giggles continued as she shut the door. Though those were quickly silenced by dark lusty lips and eventually moans erupted from behind the front door, as they never made it any further than the hallway.

* * *

_Woohoo! Kim has powers! She kicked ass! She can control elements! though as I said before I'm planning on giving her another kind of power.. like.. the spidey sense.. that was advised.. haha.. who knows! Sounds good! Anyway.. she kicked ass and now .. they wanna get at it you know that.. and well maybe I'll continue this hot scene in the next chapter but I'm not sure of that. _

_let's go to the next chapter people! though I don't have an idea for it yet.. so I'll see what I can make of it! =O _

_Thanks for reading!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	16. Stage one: Lust

**Chapter 16, sorry for the somewhat long wait!**

**Warning! M-rated action during this entire chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**When you find the one…16**

Clothes decorated the hallway floor and it didn't stop at clothes. Just at the very end of the hallway were two bodies, entwined, breathing heavily. Slow sensual movements combined with sweaty skin. Soft grunts accompanied with high-pitched moans, echoing throughout the large house. Swollen lips caressed in a sweet passionate kiss and tongues wrestled. Hands roamed, searching for all the skin they could reach.

"Shego stop teasing me." Kim breathed against the woman's ear and the older vampire grinned wickedly.

"My apologies my lady, I will get to pleasuring you right away!" Shego commented in a highly exaggerated English accent. Kim giggled softly as the older vampire slid down her body. She almost squealed in surprise, her giggles dying out the moment Shego's tongue dragged across her clit. Her fingers tangled in dark hair, keeping a death grip on Shego's black strands as she pulled her deeper into her throbbing core.

Shego played Kim like an instrument, her tongue flicked against the girl's clit and her fingers moved along Kim's inner walls. She twisted, rotating and pushing her fingers deeper, reaching for the deepest spot of pleasure within Kim's body. She was rewarded with moans and sometimes even screams escaping from the red head's lips.

She thrust her fingers into Kim's wet sex, picking up the pace as they continued. Her fingers became blurred, moving quick enough to produce a slick wet sucking sound every time she pushed them back in. The noise hit her senses, sending a shiver down her spine, knowing that she was the one who was producing the sound. She could feel Kim's inside suck on her fingers but she wasn't going to let the girl orgasm just yet. She retracted her fingers, getting a moan of protest from the girl beneath her.

Kim's fingers left her hair and she stopped pushing her hips up. She looked down at Shego with questioning green eyes. Those eyes watched in amazement how Shego lowered herself again and her fingers immediately threaded into Shego's hair again when she felt a tongue enter her. She arched her back, a strained moan escaped her lips and she pulled Shego closer yet again.

The soft warm tongue darted into her wet sex, licking everything it could reach and going deeper and deeper. The steady pace of Shego's tongue against the raw wet flesh of her sex was enough to make her crazy. She got closer and closer to her orgasm but never close enough to actually reach it. Shego flattened her tongue, continuing with broad slow strokes and eventually changing them into the small quick strokes with the tip of her tongue. She knew she was driving Kim completely insane but that would make the orgasm so much better.

Her thumb covered the small bud of nerves and she rubbed it, making Kim squeal at the sudden jolt of pleasure. The corners of Shego's lips turned up as her tongue continued to dig into Kim's wet sex, stroking her wet inner walls. She curled her tongue upwards, hitting a sensitive spot within the girl, making Kim tighten her grip on her black hair. She hissed lightly at the strong pull, almost losing her rhythm. Her tongue quickly pushed against the sensitive spot again and again, her thumb still rubbing against Kim's clit. The moans were getting louder and the girl's hips met with her thrusts, gaining more friction and coming closer to that pleasurable orgasm. She could feel, she could smell that the red head was close.

With as much power as she had in her tongue she delved it as deep into Kim's sex as possible. She hit the jackpot, the young vampire cried out in pleasure, her back arching again as she pulled on Shego's hair. Her eyes were wide open and she moaned her lover's name as she came in her mouth.

A moment later she collapsed to the cold white floor of the house, breathing heavily, feeling like her bones had been replaced by jelly. She closed her eyes and her fingers slipped out of Shego's hair. Her arms fell to her sides heavily and she swallowed loudly as she felt Shego's tongue clean her down there.

Seconds later she felt Shego crawl up her body and she suddenly found herself looking into a pair of green eyes. A smirk accompanied the amused and satisfied look in the green eyes.

"That great?" Shego questioned and she brushed her lips against the red head's lips.

"Y-yeah… a-amazing." Kim said with some difficulty to find her voice.

"Vampire, you feel everything 10 times heavier than humans when it comes to sex. Though it doesn't count when it comes to pain. We barely feel that." Shego spoke and the red head could only gasp softly as she felt the older vampire's breasts push against her own. Shego's eyes darkened slightly as Kim gasped and a mischievous look glinted in her eyes. She placed her lips upon Kim's neck, making the girl lean back and succumb to the feeling. Her tongue slid across the warm skin of her so-called cold-skinned vampire.

Kim drew in a sharp breath, throwing her head back a bit more as Shego's fangs slid across her skin. A hand slid down her shoulder and to her stomach, before it slid up to her breast. She bit her lip as the hand caressed her breast, the nipple hardening beneath Shego's palm in an instant.

"I can smell your need," Shego whispered against the skin of Kim's neck. "You didn't have enough?" She questioned and she suckled lightly on the skin she had been nipping at. Kim shook her head lightly, her eyes closing, as Shego's hand became a bit more thorough. She pinched the nipple, pulling on it and rolling it between her fingers before she cupped the entire breast again. "Mmm, I'll give you more." Shego muttered against the girl's neck and she let her hand slip from Kim's breast. It trailed down her body, feeling the muscles of Kim's stomach contract as she headed towards her goal.

Her fingers entered the girl again in one swift rough motion. She had Kim gasping out as 3 fingers speared into her wet sex. Shego didn't waste any time, moving her fingers in swift thrusts within Kim's drenched sex. She grinned, dominating the red head beneath her with just 3 fingers.

Her domination, however, was slightly thrown off when she felt two fingers enter her. She bit back a moan as Kim's digits entered her and moved around against the sensitive flesh of her own sex. She looked up into Kim's eyes, seeing a victorious look in them.

"So you wanna play." Shego simply stated and she picked up the pace. Kim's fingers and her own moved faster, burying themselves into the depths of their throbbing cores. Their lips met in a sloppy, hasty kiss, fangs clinging together as their movements became more frantic, uncontrolled. They both moved against the penetrating fingers, thrusting in the same pace.

"S-Shego… I'm.. I'm coming." Kim panted as she thrust upwards with her hips. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" She repeated over and over again. Shego buried her face in the crook of the girl's neck, thrusting against her as hard as she could.

"Come for me, you can do it, come for me Kimmie." She murmured into Kim's red hair. Her fingers sped up just a bit more and as did Kim's. They were both close to their orgasms. The sounds of pleasure became louder up until the very moment they climaxed. Their insides throbbed around digits, names escaped lips in screams and their fingers slowed down and eventually stilled.

Shego collapsed on top of Kim, breathing harshly against the girl's neck.

Kim slumped beneath Shego's body, her arms coming up to wrap around Shego's back. Sweaty and satisfied, she exhaled in pure pleasure. Her clit throbbed slightly, still stinging with the aftermath of her orgasm.

"Will it always be like this?" She questioned absentmindedly and she felt Shego pull back. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the older vampire.

"If you want it to be like this forever we can make sure it will but we still have to deal with the other vampire clan. After that we can live happily ever after, if that's what you want." Shego replied and she placed a chaste kiss upon Kim's lips.

"That sounds good even though you used that mushy happily ever after thing." Kim replied with a small smile on her face. Even though it sounded mushy, it was actually what she wished. She couldn't have described it any other way herself. Mushy as hell but absolutely, 100 percent, true.

"You know you love it." Shego said and she lifted herself off of the red head.

"There's no denying that." Kim said as she was hauled to her feet by the stronger vampire. The naked vampire couple shared a quick smile before they looked around the house. "We need to clean this up." Kim stated and Shego nodded slightly as she looked at the scattered clothes. They both cleaned the hallway, undoing it from the clothes and more importantly themselves.

"A shower might be a good idea." Shego spoke absentmindedly as they climbed the stairs to the bedrooms. "Cause pumpkin you really smell." She added and she swiftly stepped aside, dodging a slap from the red head. "So feisty." Shego commented and she dodged another slap, this one a bit faster than the last one.

"Stop teasing me! You don't smell like roses either!" Kim replied and Shego suddenly pinned her against the wall, her naked body pressing into Kim's. She held the red head's hands up against the wall. She captured Kim's lower lip between her teeth and pulled on it slightly as she pushed herself a bit more into Kim.

"Kinda hard," She spoke as she released Kim's lip. "Smelling like roses after sex like that but not to worry, your smell is a turn on for me either way." She added wickedly and she placed a rough kiss upon Kim's lips before she pulled back, suddenly letting go and making Kim almost lose her balance. The red head simply looked after Shego, speechless and shy.

The older vampire disappeared into her bedroom with a grin, winking at the red head.

It took Kim a while to regain full control over her thoughts and body. Though when she did she immediately hopped after the older vampire, entering the bedroom.

"So you wanna shower first? Or should I go first?" Shego questioned as soon as Kim entered the bedroom. The red head stared at her for a few minutes, looking like she hadn't even heard the question properly. "Princess? No staring, it's rude." Shego commented and Kim blinked a few times as she looked up at Shego's face.

"S-Sorry, what was it that you asked?" She questioned knowing that she would've blushed if she could have.

"Shower, you wanna go first?" Shego repeated and she shot Kim a sly look. "Cause if we shower together we won't be leaving that stall for a looooong time." She added and Kim's eyes widened slightly at the comment.

"I'll go first." She murmured rubbing her arm shyly. Without another word Kim gathered her clothes and quickly sped out of the room. Leaving Shego to think that she had said something wrong. She heard the door that led to the shower open and close, swiftly followed by the sound of a running shower.

She scratched the back of her head, confused about Kim's behavior. She inhaled deeply and was about to sigh heavily, when something hit her. The smell of the room, the smell that hung around her wasn't hers but she did recognize it. Her worries were gone in an instant and a smile graced her lips. The vampire knew what was happening to Kim. The younger vampire was going through a hormonal stage, comparable to puberty.

"So my Kimmie is going through the horny stage." She spoke to herself. She slid into a pair of shorts and a tank top and left the room. She walked down the hallway, approaching the shower. The door was locked but as a vampire that wasn't a problem for her. She picked the lock, unlocking it swiftly and opening it silently. She peeked into the bathroom, seeing Kim in the glass stall of the shower, water running down her body. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of her red-haired vampire. "She is indeed…. Overly horny." She murmured softly.

A soft moan wafted through the air, reaching Shego's ears. The older vampire shot up straight, her eyes focusing completely on Kim.

Kim leaned against the wall of the shower, standing beneath the stream of water. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted backwards. One hand was gripping a nearby rail attached to the wall and the other was buried deep between her legs. Fingers slipped in and out of her, speeding up, as she seemed to approach her orgasm.

"Shego… Shego…Shego." She repeated over and over again. Her fingers quickened even more and she even added an extra digit. It was clear to Shego that the girl was trying her best to remain as quiet as possible. Normally Kim would've been moaning as loud as possible by now but she was biting her lower lip. Her hips bucked, thrusting against her own hand and fingers as she gripped the rail a bit tighter.

"Give me more, give me everything you have, ungh Shego." She moaned softly.

Said vampire grinned as she heard her lover moan her name. She was almost tempted to join the masturbating red head but she didn't want to embarrass the girl. She stayed put, peeking at Kim whilst she reached for her climax.

With a final rough thrust Kim slumped against the wall, swallowing what would've been Shego's name in the form of a high pitched scream. She slid down to the floor of the shower, water still raining down on her. The bathroom was filled with her heavy breathing and Shego figured it was time to leave again. She softly shut the door, leaving the panting red head to herself again.

Kim caught her breath again and rose to her feet, finishing up her shower.

"What's wrong with me?" She questioned herself softly as she stared at her hands. She looked down at her pale, slightly more muscled body and sighed. She could already feel her body yearning for another go but she resisted. Even in puberty she hadn't felt this hot and bothered. It was a first for her to be so sexually active. To be honest, it bothered the hell out of her. With a sigh she left the bathroom, dressed in underwear and with a towel wrapped around her red hair.

Showing no sign of her condition she entered the bedroom again, finding Shego there, reading a magazine whilst lying on her bed.

"Shower is free." She spoke softly even though she knew that Shego could feel her presence. The older vampire looked up from her magazine at the red head, one eyebrow rising slowly.

"Did you enjoy it?" She questioned as she lowered her magazine. She hopped to her feet and dived into her closet, retrieving the things she needed in the shower.

"Y-yeah, nice to be clean." Kim spoke and she crossed the room, searching for some clothes she could wear. She decided to wear a simple T-shirt with some baggy pants. There was no reason why she should dress up nicely.

"Alright, good well it's my turn now, see you in a bit." Shego replied as nonchalant as possible and she left the room trying to stop herself from grinning like a madman.

"Nice to be clean," Kim groaned to herself and she let herself fall back on the bed. "I feel even dirtier than before!" She added and she covered her eyes with an arm. She listened how the shower started running, knowing that Shego would take a while. Almost unconsciously one hand started slipping down to her pants, already making its way underneath the elastic band of the waist. Her fingers slipped past her panties and slowly slipped across her clit. A shudder of pleasure ran through her and she suddenly realized what she was doing.

She quickly pulled her hand back, tucking her pants back in the right place.

"What is going on? Am I on some vampire mating spree?" She questioned herself in disbelieve.

"You could call it that," Shego's voice suddenly sounded and Kim shot up, staring at the woman like a deer caught in headlights. "It's actually kind of a puberty you go through as a new vampire, I had it as well and believe me I wanted to hump the living hell out of almost everything. It's hard to control but it gets easier the longer you're a vampire." She said.

"How long will this last?" Kim asked, pushing past the embarrassment of being caught.

"About a week and than the next stage comes along." The older vampire replied and Kim shot her a questioning look. "The next stage is rage, you'll make a fuss about every little thing and you'll be wanting to kick the shit out of several things. That lasts about 3 days and finally you'll go into a hunting spree, killing and eating as much as you can before you're completely adapted to being a vampire."

"So it's a vampire puberty?" Kim questioned and Shego gave a nod. "Well that sucks, I finally thought I was over my human puberty and now I have to deal with vampire puberty?" Kim asked and once again Shego nodded, only this time she snickered as the red head freaked out about her so-called vampire puberty.

"Don't worry, you'll pull through it, I'm here to help." Shego reassured the red head and she took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Especially during your horny stage." She added with a wink and she knew that the human Kim would've turned bright red at that comment. The thought alone brought a smirk to her face.

"I don't think I'd be able to control myself." Kim replied shyly and she could already feel her need rising.

"You don't have to control yourself, we're both vampires, we can go all night, remember?" Shego asked and Kim swallowed hard before she nodded slowly. "So how about we get started right now? I'll show you some new things that will blow your mind." Shego added suggestively but Kim declined.

"I think we shouldn't do anything, it's not that bad. I'll be able to control it, really. Besides I'm a bit tired so I don't think I can go another round." Kim quickly replied and Shego frowned a bit but that frown quickly turned into a small smile.

"I understand." She said and she placed a kiss upon Kim's forehead. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll stay beside you and tomorrow we'll go hunting again." She said as she motioned for Kim to get under the covers.

The red head obeyed, slipping underneath the covers and cuddling into Shego the moment she lay down as well.

"Alright, that sounds great." Kim murmured and she yawned softly.

"Sleep tight princess." Shego said patting the girl on the head. With a smile on her face Kim closed her eyes and she was asleep within seconds. "Old habits are difficult to get rid of." Shego commented as she watched the younger vampire sleep. _Maybe I should try and sleep as well. I haven't done that in a while._Shego thought to herself and automatically her eyes slipped shut as well. She had a hard time falling asleep but even after years of no sleep she eventually managed to get the hang of it. Though despite her sleeping state she was still very aware of her surroundings, like the genuine vampire she is.

The day slowly crawled by and as did the night. The two vampires slept peacefully, the one easier than the other. Though Kim wasn't the one who was having an easy time sleeping, it was Shego. The red head in question had been tossing and turning during the last 2 hours.

Finally her eyes shot open and she found herself staring at the ceiling. She could feel her core throbbing between her legs, already wet and ready for another go. She groaned softly and turned to her side, realizing that by some miracle her girlfriend had fallen asleep. She smiled slightly, examining Shego's face from up close. She looked peaceful, almost too peaceful actually.

"Beautiful." Kim whispered and she bit her lower lip as she rubbed her legs together tightly. She couldn't take it any longer; she had to be satisfied. With another groan she rolled onto Shego, hovering above her and roughly pulling her legs apart.

The older vampire was awake in an instant, staring up at Kim as her legs were pulled apart rather violently. She watched how Kim undid her from her pants and how she removed her own clothes.

Kim turned back to look at Shego; almost falling off of the bed when she noticed that Shego's eyes were open and looking back at her.

"Well hello my horny princess." Shego said in a whisper and she grinned at the girl. She watched how Kim got that shy expression on her face and she couldn't help but tease the girl a bit more. "Feeling a bit frisky?" She asked and Kim pushed her down to the bed with a naughty grin on her face.

"Oh shut up and do me."

* * *

_A vampire puberty? Who knew about that? I didn't but I just figured something like that could happen.. I know I'd be the first to have it as a vampire even though it doesn't exist XD typical for me. So the red head is horny! woohoo! new turn in the story.. though Shego is there to satisfy all her needs! But will she be able to do so? Of course! She's Shego! doy! _

_Let's just wait and see how Kim goes through all the stages of becoming a vampire! Next stop, rage! _

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	17. Hormonal much?

**After ages of writer's block and not being able to write because of an annoying depression i've finally written chapter 17.**

**Sorry for the delay, flame, scold, curse as much as you want, I can handle it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**When you find the one…17**

After the day that Kim had discovered she was going through vampire puberty she couldn't get enough of Shego. That night they fell onto the bed exhausted and sweaty. Though that was one of the many nights that followed. The day that followed was filled with suggestive or downright horny talk and it ended up in a heavy, heavy make out session on the couch. Not that Shego complained about Kim's hormonal stage but even she was getting a bit tired. She had never gone so many times with a person in a row. She wasn't even used to having sex every day, though it was pleasure and a good work out in one.

She sure as hell wasn't going to protest because she knew Kim was getting closer to the next stage. So when she was once again tackled whilst standing in the kitchen she simply gave in right away. Though not entirely because she still loved to have the upper hand during their 'mating' moments.

She growled softly, grabbing Kim by the waist and pinning her against the kitchen counter. She didn't even let the girl talk as her lips crashed down on Kim's. She kissed her roughly, her hand going down to clamp onto the girl's behind. Her hips pushed into Kim's making the red head groan into the kiss as she felt the pressure growing.

She felt Kim pull back and heard a gasp for breath. Two hands came upon her face and cupped her cheeks. She looked into the panting red head's eyes with a questioning gaze.

"W-wait just a second." Kim spoke a bit breathy and Shego silently obeyed. "I wanted to try something new." She added and Shego pulled back slightly, one eyebrow rising as she continued to look at Kim.

The red head disappeared for a second or two and quickly took her place between Shego and the kitchen counter again.

"A strap-on?" Shego asked in disbelieve as she saw the object Kim was holding. "You want it a bit rougher?"

Kim gave a slight nod, her eyes drifting to the ground.

"I was just wondering how it would feel." She murmured shyly and Shego couldn't help but snort in reply.

"It feels the same way, something goes in and out of you but if you really want to try it," Shego said and she grinned at the girl evilly. "I guess there isn't a reason why we shouldn't actually use it." She added in a somewhat sadistic tone and Kim immediately forgot about her sexual needs.

"M-maybe we should wait a little," She said hesitantly. "I mean… I'm not that in the mood anymore." She added and she grinned dumbly at the green-skinned vampire.

"Oh oh oh oh no you're not getting away that easily." Shego replied and she grabbed Kim by the hips, keeping her in place as she pressed herself against the girl's smaller body. "I promise you," She murmured and she bit Kim's earlobe softly. "I'll make you feel pleasure you didn't even know existed." She added, tracing the girl's ear with her tongue.

She felt Kim go weak in the knees as she worked her magic and she knew that she had convinced the girl into trying the object.

"What are you waiting for?" Kim questioned softly and she bit back a gasp as Shego's hand squeezed her behind. Kim lifted her leg, almost wrapping it around Shego's waist in a death grip. Her other leg quickly joined and Shego's hands cupped her ass in order to lift her off of the ground.

"Let me just… get you out of these annoying clothes and you won't have to wait any longer." Shego commented and her hands started working on Kim's clothes. Buttons were popped off, zippers were opened and soon Kim's clothes landed on the ground. Torn into pieces. The red head was left naked to Shego's hungry eyes and she shivered at the mere thought that Shego was actually hot for her.

"Shego." She breathed and her nails dug into the woman's back, pulling her as close as possible. All of a sudden a green flash appeared and for a second Kim feared that Shego might hurt her. Though that never came, she only felt the subtle warmth of a plasma engulfed hand move up her leg. She bit back a moan as she felt the extremely warm hand cup her sex. The strap-on completely forgotten.

The heat was literally turned on between the two and it sparked a whole new level of lust within the red head. Her nails buried themselves into Shego's shoulders as the warmth of green plasma started slithering within her. She could feel it moving, caressing but especially stimulating. Her eyes, closed, her body, moving against Shego's. The unfamiliar warmth of Shego's plasma ran up her spine and it hit a pleasurable spot she didn't even know existed. It was like they were connected it more ways than ever!

It was indescribable; she felt the warmth caressing her inner being, the pleasure mounting in a shockingly fast way. She jerked against the lit hand that was merely cupping her sex, hoping to gain more friction. She felt Shego's grip tighten around her and she too tightened her grip on the other vampire.

"Shego, Shego, Shego," She repeated in a breathy tone. She felt Shego's heat intensify against her core and slowly it spread to even the tips of her toes. They curled and so did her fingers, her nails digging even deeper into Shego's pale skin. She couldn't take it anymore; she bit into the pale shoulder that was presented to her. The slightest movement of Shego's plasma engulfed hand had her moaning like crazy. It was like a frenzy and she couldn't keep herself from clawing and biting at the woman.

Suddenly two fingers penetrated her and she felt herself spiraling into a deeper warmth of pleasure. The two fingers moved swiftly, thrusting in and out, completely ignoring any gentleness. It was like Shego could feel what Kim needed. She needed a mind-blowing orgasm; she needed it rough and fast.

That single name slipped from her pink lips over and over again. She moved in time with the penetrating fingers, thrusting herself against them as she neared her edge. _Just a bit more._

"J-just a bit more." She breathed the thought that had occurred to her just a second ago. A strangled groan escaped her throat as Shego hit every sensitive spot within her sex. It was almost enough to completely tip her over the edge but the other vampire had something else on her mind. She wasn't going to let Kim come that easily, she wanted to give her everything.

She wanted to provide Kim with the ultimate climax; she needed her to scream so loud that it could shatter an eardrum.

A third finger was added and it made Kim damn near scream in pleasure instead of moan.

"Almost my princess." Shego cooed into Kim's ear and she grinned evilly. She closed her eyes as well and concentrated on her powers. Her plasma heated up just a little bit more and the moment she felt Kim's walls clench around her fingers, she sent sparks into the girl. Her powers sparked within Kim's core, focusing completely on the parts that brought pleasure to the petite vampire.

Kim screamed out, her sex throbbing around Shego's fingers. Her name spilled loudly from Kim's lips and she felt the girl's juices spill around her fingers. Kim slumped heavily against her, her breathing heavy as the aftermath of an orgasm jerked through her. She relaxed and Shego removed her fingers from inside the girl. She pulled back slightly to admire her work and she wasn't disappointed.

For a vampire Kim looked quite flushed, sweaty, her chest heaving, her hair a mess. Her juices decorated Shego's fingers as well as the kitchen counter. She knew she could never look at that counter in the same way. It made her grin, the thought that she had given her lover a massive orgasm.

"H-how did you do that?" She suddenly heard Kim question, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked at the red head in silence for a few seconds before a grin split onto her face.

"Years of practice and a matter of control." She said and she flicked her fingers, igniting her plasma for a few seconds before extinguishing it again.

"I never knew I could…" Kim started and she looked away shyly.

"You never knew you could come so heavily?" Shego questioned her grin widening even more. Kim simply nodded, glad that she couldn't blush like she used to do whilst being a human. "That's because you never had sex with someone with my amount of experience." She added sounding a little bit too arrogant for Kim's tastes.

"It wasn't that great." Kim replied and she rolled her eyes at the smug vampire standing in front of her.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night," Shego said and she leaned forward, kissing Kim's ear softly. "Princesssss." She whispered and she felt Kim shudder against her. _Gotcha._ She thought and she pulled away from the red head.

"Tease." Kim joked as Shego walked away.

"You know it!" She heard Shego reply and she rolled her eyes, hopping off of the counter and following her lover out of the kitchen. She didn't even bother to take her clothes with her; she simply walked into the living room naked.

"You should do that more often," Shego said as Kim entered the living room. "It suits you."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm going upstairs to clean myself and get dressed. Though I wouldn't mind if you walked around naked, I love staring at your body." Kim said and with a wink at Shego she disappeared up the stairs in high speed.

The black-haired vampire stood against the couch; arms folded in front of her chest and her mouth hanging open. She could barely believe that her Kimmie had just admitted that she loved staring at her naked body.

"I'm really rubbing off on that girl," She concluded with a grin of her own. "I like it." And she too went up the stairs hoping she could catch another glimpse of her naked girlfriend. Though as she entered the room a frown appeared on her face. Kim wasn't there meaning no glimpse of her naked girlfriend.

"Kimmie?" She called throughout the house. She stayed quiet for a few moments, expecting an answer but it never came. "Kim?" She called again and yet again it remained completely quiet. "What the hell?" Shego muttered and she stormed out of the bedroom. She walked down the hallway, checking all the rooms. She couldn't find the red head anywhere and she was starting to worry. She headed back to her own bedroom and when she entered it she noticed the sound of something flapping.

She turned towards the source, seeing the curtains in front of her window fluttering. She frowned again and made her way towards the window. She inhaled deeply and her pupils widened as she picked up Kim's scent.

"Where are you going?" She questioned herself softly and she leaped out of the window. The second her feet hit the ground she sped off, running as quick as possible. She followed Kim's trail, taking in the girl's scent. Suddenly she realized where Kim was going; she was heading for a crowded area. _People. She's hungry!_ She thought and she panicked slightly as she realized that Kim could kill a lot of people if she didn't stop her. She picked her pace up just a little bit more, not even knowing that she could possibly run this fast.

She could already sense Kim; she was getting closer to the girl. _Either she has stopped running or she isn't going that fast. I just hope it's the second one._Shego thought as she continued following Kim's scent. She ran into a neighborhood, which was completely deserted. In a flash she saw something red moving and she acted immediately.

"Kimmie." She spoke in a ghostly voice as she ran through the maze-like streets. She saw another flash of red and smiled. _Gotcha._She thought as she sensed what way Kim was going now. She went into stealth mode, moving quietly but fast, making sure that Kim couldn't sense her. She ran through a short alley and stopped at the corner. She smiled when she saw Kim standing there, dressed in black and green once again. "Kimmiiieee." She said again though it seemed like her voice came from a different direction then her own. The red head spun to the left staring into another alley.

Shego took this moment to capture the girl, running into her and tackling her to the ground.

Surprised by the sudden tackle Kim 'oofed' as she landed. She spun around in Shego's arms, ready to pound the living daylight out of her attacker. Though she froze when she saw that it was Shego hovering above her. Her pupils suddenly shrank and she looked up at the woman in confusion. Her mouth opened but Shego silenced her with a single finger to the lips.

"What were you doing princess?" She asked in a stern voice and Kim cringed inwardly. "You could've killed a lot of people, why did you run out of the house so fast?" She questioned, her eyes holding Kim's in a serious look.

"How did you find me?" Kim questioned and Shego snorted at the question.

"Uh hello vampire here, have been one for hundreds of years. I know how to track down people or vampires by now. Besides," Shego said and she grinned a bit. "You smell like you've just gotten laid." She added and she watched how Kim's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I was hungry." Kim suddenly blurted out and this time Shego's right eyebrow shot up.

"No kidding, but why did you head for this city. I know you want to feed and I know that humans sound and smell the most delicious but you can't just go and suck'em dry! You don't have your vampire skills under control just yet. If you want something to eat, tell me and I'll get it for you. Understood?" Shego questioned feeling like a mother scolding her daughter.

"I… I understand." Kim mumbled in embarrassment, her head turning to the side to avoid Shego's emerald gaze.

"Good." Shego said and she got off of the girl. "Let's go home, I'll get you something to eat. You're lucky there are no people around, you would've regretted it had you killed someone"

She offered Kim her hand and the red head accepted. She hauled Kim to her feet and held her close as they stood in the German maze-like neighborhood. "I love you but if you ever do that again I'll kick the shit out of you." Shego spoke in a gentle tone and she captured Kim's lips in a swift kiss.

"I love you too." Kim spoke as the kiss got broken. Shego simply smiled at her and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Let's go my gorgeous princess." She said and she took the lead, pulling Kim with her as they went faster and faster. She guided Kim back to the house, running through the empty streets and the entire forest. They zigzagged around the trees and jumped insanely high to avoid small obstacles. Just for the fun of it and Kim realized that it actually WAS a lot of fun. She couldn't believe that simply running and jumping would be so different for a vampire. Though she wasn't going to complain, hell she wished she had been turned into a vampire years ago. _Maybe even centuries._ She thought as she looked at her lover, who was leading her through the forest. _We could've been together hundreds of years ago. That would be an incredible anniversary._ She thought suddenly and she couldn't help but smile as she kept on admiring the moves of her older lover.

"Hey Shego?" Kim said while they ran and Shego looked back at her.

"What is it princess?" She asked as she guided them through the forest without a single problem.

"Would you have loved me if we had met centuries ago?" Kim asked and she watched Shego's eyes widen at the question. They suddenly slowed down immensely, up until the moment they came to a stop in the forest.

"Why do you ask?" She questioned as she let go of Kim's hand.

"I was just thinking, I haven't known you for very long. I wish I could've met you way sooner, I wish I had been born in the year that you had been born. We could've had an amazing anniversary!" Kim said and the girl practically beamed at the thought.

Shego placed her hands upon the girl's shoulders and pulled her close. She looked into Kim's eyes with such an intense look; it made Kim go weak in the knees.

"I would've loved you as much as I do now." She said and Kim swallowed at the sincerity of Shego's voice. "Don't you worry about that." She kissed the red head again, reassuring Kim that she would've loved her in every century. "Now come on, I know you're still hungry." She teased and she pulled Kim along, heading for her house again.

They reached the house in no time and Shego told Kim to stay put as she went and caught dinner. Kim obeyed, waiting for Shego to return with whatever animal she could get her hands on. As an experienced vampire it didn't take long for Kim had her dinner, thanks to Shego. She had a wild boar and so did Shego. She was glad the animal was already dead, she could live with sucking its blood but killing it was something she couldn't do just yet. Though she knew she would have to learn it sooner or later, she couldn't always depend on Shego to catch food for her.

"Thanks." She said timidly and Shego winked at her before they both started devouring the blood of their preys.

Hungrily, greedily Kim started eating, satiating herself completely. Shego, though less greedily, did exactly the same, feeding herself until she couldn't hold another drop.

"Uh what do I do with it?" Kim asked and Shego looked at the already bloodless wild boar.

"Just throw it into the woods but don't stain the carpet please." She mentioned and Kim did as Shego suggested. She lifted the animal off of the ground, opened the front door and threw the remains of the animal into the woods as far as she could.

"I'm full." She said, placing a hand on her belly as she re-entered the living room.

"Yeah, me too." Shego said as she rose to her feet. The couple looked down at the emptied wild boar. "Lucky you adjusted to being a vampire so fast, or else you wouldn't have been able to eat for months." Shego commented and she bent forward to pick the dead animal off of the ground.

"Months?" Kim questioned as she followed Shego to the front door.

"Yeah, months." Shego affirmed and she too threw the animal back into the woods. "The wolves love it when you throw dead animals into the woods. It's a free meal for them." Shego mentioned and she closed the front door again.

"Wolves?"

"Wolves, we're in the part of Germany where they actually do live."

"How do wolves taste? Have you ever tasted wolf?" Kim questioned curiously.

"I've tasted it once and no you don't want to try it. It's like you're a vegetarian and you've just eaten a very bloody steak. It's not as good as you think." Shego explained and she shuddered in disgust at the memory of it. Kim's face scrunched up in disgust as well, completely understanding what Shego meant. "Besides wolves and vampires are supposed to be so-called enemies. That makes the taste even more revolting."

"Wolves are our enemies?" Kim asked.

"Those animals are the closest beings to werewolves. Werewolves haven't been around for centuries, the vampires killed them all. Werewolves are or better said were our enemies. Seeing as wolves are related to them in a certain way they can be considered as enemies as well." Shego explained.

"So werewolves existed?" Kim asked and Shego gave a nod. "And they are our enemies?" Shego nodded again. "Oh.. so it's just like "Don't you dare say that it's like twilight." Shego cut in before Kim could finish her sentence. The red head held her hands up in defeat, not even wanting to finish her sentence anymore.

"Good girl." Shego joked and Kim pouted slightly at the older vampire.

"Meanie." She replied childishly.

"That's me!" Shego replied in an amused tone and she wrapped an arm around Kim's shoulders. "Now how about we hit the gym? I'll show you some new moves and maybe we can work on your special abilities. I'm rather curious if you posses more than one ability." She commented as she guided Kim towards the door that led to her personal gym.

Kim came to a stop, pulling herself away from Shego's embrace. The older vampire curiously looked back at the red head.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

"You said you would've loved me as much as you love me now," Kim spoke and her eyes trailed up Shego's body, coming to a stop as she captured Shego's emerald gaze. "And we're both vampires so the chance that we'll be together forever is enormous." She continued in the same soft tone.

"Yeah, so?" Shego replied confused, she had no idea where this conversation was going but she had the feeling that it was going to end very heavy.

"You'll never leave me?" Kim asked.

"I would never leave you, now that I have you I don't plan on letting you go." Shego replied confident.

"But you hate being tied down." Kim stated and Shego gave a nod. "But you're still willing to stay with me, even though you'd be tied down as well."

"I don't mind as long as I'm with you." Shego stated and she looked at Kim in concern. She could see that the girl was having trouble with something, she just didn't know what. _Yet._

"Come on Kimmie, what is it that's bothering you? What do you want to know?" Shego asked getting straight to the point. Kim bit her lower lip, her eyes avoiding Shego's.

"You don't want to be tied down but you're willing to stay with me. You said you would love me as much as you do now and that you'll never leave me." Kim said and she paused for a moment. "Does that…" _Here it comes._Shego thought. "Does that mean you'd marry me?" Kim asked and Shego's jaw dropped as the questioned hit her like a sledgehammer.

* * *

_WELLLLLL she wants to get married? Married? did someone say something about getting married? Oh hell no.. commitment! O_o.. nah I don't have anything against it.. haha.. but Shego might have something against it so she won't react as easy as I do! That's what you get when your newly vampire girlfriend has hormones that are playing up! Though she did manage to give Kim a heavy orgasm.. thumbs up for that one! _

_Honestly.. wouldn't it have been cool if Kim had actually managed to kill someone when she ran off? That crazy little vampire! she just wants to eat and have sex and sleep and damn she sounds like a dude XD Joke. sorry. Oh and Sorry for bringing up twilight. AGAIN. so what will Shego say in the next chapter? Who knows! I don't. So let's just wait for the next chapter and hope that it's... positive? _

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_

_Ps. I've got a webiste! WHOOT! O_o _


	18. Stage two: Rage

**Chapter 18 people, a bit faster than my usual updates, just to make up for the long delay of chapter 17!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**When you find the one…18**

Shego stared at the young vampire in front of her. Her mouth was still hanging open and she couldn't even think of an appropriate answer to Kim's question. She had never thought of marrying someone, except for the one time that she was forced to marry Fino. That wasn't a pleasant marriage so she wasn't really up for it. Though she knew that a marriage with Kim would be different. It would be loving, sweet and enjoyable with the occasional arguments or fights. Even though she knew it would be nice she still didn't know the answer. Why marry when a relationship is going so well? What would change?

_Nothing._ She thought. Married or not she would stay by Kim's side and she figured that their relationship wouldn't change at all. If nothing was going to change, what was the point of getting married? _There is no point. _Though for Kim there obviously was a point. Shego knew that she could screw everything up if she didn't consider her answer carefully. But something told her that the nice day was going to end in a disaster no matter what. It was official, the day was already doomed and she hadn't even said a word yet. _That's just unfair._

She looked the girl over, seeing that Kim was becoming impatient. If she didn't answer soon Kim would take the silence as an answer. She knew that Kim wouldn't take it the right way.

"Do you want to get married?" Shego questioned.

"Yes, Shego, yes I do. I love you; I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Marriage fits the picture and I want to marry you." Kim answered.

"So you want to marry me because it fits the picture?"

"No not because of that, I just want to be with you. I want it to be completely official."

"You are with me, I told you I would never leave you. Why would you want to marry me if you already know that I'll stay with you no matter what? I just don't see the point, we're together, I love you, and you love me. What will marriage add to all of this?" Shego asked throwing her hands up in confusion.

"Why wouldn't you want to marry me? You said it yourself you love me! If we're going to be together forever we could get married. Don't you think that's the right step? Don't you think it's the right thing to do in this relationship? Moving forward instead of backwards or not at all?" Kim replied the volume of her voice slowly rising. Shego could see anger boiling up inside the girl she could sense it. Kim was close to bursting and she was going to get the full load. _Guess the horny stage is already subsiding. Great_. She thought as she watched in awe how the girl got angrier and angrier.

"We ARE moving forward! We won't move any faster if we get married you know? We'll be together just as we're together right now. It won't change anything accept the fact that your last name will change and we'll be wearing rings!" Shego countered figuring that she might as well get pissed off as well. She was already sure that Kim was going to have a fit, she might as well join in and speak her mind.

"So that's just it? I'm going to live forever and I'll never get married? I'll never have an idea of what my future might look like because you won't marry me?" Kim snapped at her.

"You know exactly what your future looks like! You'll live forever! You'll have me by your side; you'll drink blood and fight enemy vampires whenever they attack! That's exactly how it will go, how can you not have an idea of how things will go? What did you expect? A nice dandy life with 3 kids, a nice house and flowers everyday?" Shego snapped back feeling her own anger boiling up as well.

"Maybe I did expect that! Maybe I do want a life like that!"

"Well then you've got the wrong vampire!" Shego said. She saw Kim's eyes widen in shock and the red head took a few steps back.

"All I ever wanted was a nice life. My family died so it became a lot harder to have that nice life. I always expected them to be at my wedding, considering I would ever have one. But they can't be there for me. So I guessed I would get married even though they weren't there for me. Now that won't happen and it's all because you don't want to get married?"

"I guess you were wrong about me, I'm not the person you thought I was. If I could bring back your family I would, just so they can watch you marry someone who's not me." Shego spat and when it left her mouth she regretted it. She saw the tears welling up in Kim's eyes and even as vampire she could feel the undeniable sting of guilt running through. "Kim." She said and she took a step towards the young vampire. Though Kim took another step back, not wanting Shego to touch her.

"Kimmie come on, don't do this." Shego said calmly and she took another step, making Kim back up yet again. "I didn't mean it." She added sincerely but Kim didn't fall for it. The red head kept backing up every time Shego took a step forward. "I'm sorry."

"Why would you be sorry? You made it clear, you don't want to marry me. So just.. don't. Don't touch me, don't get any closer. Don't you even dare follow me." Kim replied in a bitter tone and before Shego could grab the girl she was gone.

"Kim!" Shego shouted as she ran up to the open front door. She stared into the darkness, seeing no sign of the red head. "Kim!" She shouted again but the girl had already vanished. Angrily she punched a hole in the wall next to the front door and slid to the ground. She sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes as she thought about their fight. "I just had to go and say no." She muttered to herself, wishing she could turn it around and just say yes to the girl.

Angrily she shut the front door from her place on the ground. She saw no point in following Kim. She didn't know what to say to the girl, she just didn't have the words for it all. She had failed miserably and she knew it. She had already foreseen trouble and she just couldn't avoid it. She had to tell Kim the truth though now that she thought about it, alone in her quiet house, she realized that she could've been a bit nicer.

She snorted softly, grinning stupidly at her mistakes.

"A lot nicer!" She said to herself. "Even as a vampire I realize that when it's too late." She groaned and she stared up at the ceiling, her head leaning against the wall behind her. "Why wouldn't I marry her? I love her; she's the only one I would commit to. God something must be wrong with me! And I'm talking to myself! Damn right something's wrong with me!" She let out in a frustrated tone and she quickly jumped to her feet.

"It is considered mad, talking to yourself. Though it was said that great thinkers always talked to themselves. Are you secretly a great thinker Shego? Or just crazy?" A sensual voice spoke gently.

Shego whirled around, looking at the source of the sensual voice.

"Well, well, Thana, I haven't seen you for quite some time. What's wrong did Fino finally send another vampire to come and retrieve me?" Shego questioned, one eyebrow rising as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Oh please, Fino has found a different somewhat younger vampire." Thana replied as she stepped out of the shadows and into the hallway light of Shego's house.

"Don't tell me it's you. If it's you I might piss myself with laughter." Shego replied and she already started to snicker at the thought.

"Oh no, it is not me who has caught his eye. She is… younger or might I say newer?" Thana said suggestively and Shego gave her a puzzled look. "Though he couldn't quite get his hands on the girl, seeing as she was occupied. It, however, was just a matter of time before something would happen, making her escape a certain black-haired vampire's grip." She added and she could almost hear the gears grinding in Shego's head. She watched in amusement how the pieces of the puzzle fell together in Shego's mind, immediately recognizing the moment Shego realized who she was talking about.

"He wouldn't." Shego hissed and she took an angry step towards Thana.

"He wouldn't have if you hadn't left him. Isn't your girl just dying to marry someone? After how you talked to her I seriously doubt that she'll come back to you. We all know that you chase away the ones you love, it just took a bit longer with this girl. I'm surprised by that actually." The enemy vampire spoke slowly and once again Shego could feel her anger boiling up.

"If one of you touches her, I'll kill you all even if it'll be the death of me." Shego threatened as she ignited her plasma around one hand.

"You should've kept an eye on her. As long as she was with you we couldn't harm her. We couldn't get close to her because you protected her. But now, now she's outside in the dark forest of Germany and she is all by herself. No one to protect her, she can only defend herself for so long. But it's not too late just yet." Thana said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Shego asked impatiently.

"Put your glow out first," Thana said and with a growl Shego extinguished her plasma. Thana smiled and simply started examining her nails. "I have yet to tell Fino that your precious red head is no longer in your possession. You can't defend her now so she's vulnerable, meaning he'll send someone to retrieve her the moment he hears about this."

"What do you want?" Shego growled angrily and Thana let out a light giggle as she looked up from her nails. She approached Shego slowly, making Shego back up against a wall in the hallway. She looked the black-haired vampire up and down, giving a satisfied nod.

"What I've always wanted," She murmured as she took another step towards the closed in vampire. "You." She whispered hotly and she grinned when she felt Shego quiver with anger.

"What will happen to Kim if you get what you want?" Shego questioned as she tried to keep the anger in her voice to a minimum.

"She won't be attacked and she will have a bigger chance of escaping Fino's servants. You might even get a chance to get her back." Thana said suggestively and for a moment Shego's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Though I can't promise you all of that if you don't give me what I want." She added and she trailed a hand up Shego's arm, placing it upon Shego's shoulder.

"Fine," Shego sighed in defeat. "Everything for Kim." She added and she wrapped her arms around Thana's waist. She turned them around, pinning her against the wall as she pushed herself against the other vampire's body. She dived in, her lips trailing along Thana's neck, nipping, kissing and licking at the pale skin.

"Aah yessss, right there." Thana hissed softly and she buried a hand within Shego's black hair, pulling her closer.

Shego chuckled softly, her lips curling into a smile as she busied herself with Thana's neck.

"What's.. aaah, oh yeah.. so funny?" Thana gasped out as Shego pressed her thigh in between her legs.

"This is," Shego murmured in such a sensual way that Thana barely paid attention. All of a sudden she grabbed Thana by the neck, her plasma ignited and she squeezed the woman's throat shut. "Did you forget the second option? I could just kill you and you won't be able to tell Fino about Kimmie." Shego said grinning like a madman. Without a second to spare she ignited in full force, burning the victim within her hand completely.

Thana didn't even get a chance to defend herself, her hands weakly fell to her sides. She was engulfed in searing hot flames and eventually she was reduced to ashes.

"Sorry Thana but what we had was a one time thing." Shego said as she stared at the pile of ashes on the hallway floor. "It was a pleasure knowing you." She added and she bowed slightly before she left the house to search for her princess. She ran into the woods, by now Kim's scent had already weakened, making it harder for her to track the red head. Though somewhere along the road she could pick up the faint scent of Kim. It wasn't strong but it gave her a fairly good idea of where she could find her hurt lover.

She thought about calling out to the girl but that might betray Kim's position. As long as Shego didn't have Kim by her side she wasn't going to stop running. She knew the girl could defend herself but as a new vampire she couldn't control her own powers yet. Meaning she could hurt herself as well and that could lead to a disastrous end.

_Come on Kimmie… where are you?_Shego thought as she ran through the German forest. Out of nowhere a different, unfamiliar smell hit Shego's senses and she came to a stop. She looked around, listening for any sounds of movement. She knew someone was near, someone she didn't know, which couldn't mean anything good in her book.

Though as soon as the scent had appeared it disappeared again. Whoever it was, he or she hadn't been moving towards her. She or he had passed her in high speed. The unknown vampire hadn't been searching for her.

"What the hell would a vampire be searching for if I'm not the one…." Before she could finish that sentence it hit her. "Kimmie!" She suddenly yelled and she started running again. She launched herself up a tree and looked into the darkness with her vampire eyes. She saw something or rather someone moving in high speed in the darkness of the woods. "Shit." She cursed and she launched herself out of the tree, jumping from tree to tree as fast and as far as she could.

She followed the unknown vampire, tracing what appeared to be a male, to god knows where. As she jumped from tree to tree, making sure the unknown vampire didn't notice her; she almost lost her footing when that all too familiar scent filled her nostrils.

"Shit he's closing in on Kimmie." She cursed softly and she continued to jump from tree to tree. It didn't take too long for her to spot a familiar red head running through the forest. Though as she closed in the unknown male vampire closed in as well. _I've gotta do something!_Shego panicked slightly as she saw the male vampire close the distance between him and Kim. In a split second Shego was soaring towards the ground, plasma ignited. She shot plasma blasts at the now surprised male vampire.

He looked up at her, his mind no longer on Kim. _That's it, look at me you son of a bitch. _Shego thought with a grin as she landed on the ground.

"Don't even think about touching her." She said as she moved up to the frightened male vampire. Shego gave him a look-over, guessing that he wasn't much older than Kim was. But still she had to kill him. Her plasma flared a bit more and he stumbled backwards in fear. _Oh this is going to be fun. _She thought sadistically and all that was heard were the tortured screams of the male vampire as Shego had her way with him.

"Shego!" Kim's voice suddenly sounded and Shego cringed slightly. She averted her eyes from the now lifeless vampire and turned to look at Kim. She looked pissed, no, she looked beyond pissed. "I thought I told you not to follow me. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I had a surprise visit from Thana, telling me that Fino has a new victim. It's you and if I hadn't killed her and followed you, you would've been in the hands of my enemy clan by now. Lord knows what the hell they'll do to you, he almost raped me for fucks sake!" Shego explained in a somewhat angered tone.

Kim's mood lightened up a bit but the stern gaze remained in her eyes. She folded her arms in front of her chest and frowned slightly.

"Fino or not, I told you not to follow me." She said again and she slid her feet apart. "So go, now. Thanks for saving me but I don't need you anymore." She said and the words stung Shego heavily.

"Princess," Shego started and she took a step forward. She, however, got the shock of her life when the ground came up to wrap around her feet as Kim moved her hands upwards. "Come on, you're strong but you'll need my help to survive all of this." Shego reasoned.

The ground wrapped tighter around her feet, slowly crawling up to her knees.

"So you'll marry me?" Kim asked holding her hands in position to attack.

"No, I stand by my point. I love you but marriage is something we ought to discuss when we've been together for 5 years instead of 2." Shego reasoned and the ground around her knees lowered a bit.

"You'll consider it in 3 years?" Kim questioned a bit hopeful, a glint appearing in her eyes.

"Yes, that's the best time to consider it. But for now it's no." Shego replied hoping that Kim would release her now but she didn't.

"Why would it be any different in 3 years?" Kim suddenly questioned and Shego sighed inwardly. She knew she wasn't going to get away that easily. She had hurt Kim with her words and she had to pay for it.

"Because by then we'll know if we're supposed to be together. By then we'll know if we'll be able to survive the attacks of my enemy clan." Shego explained and Kim's eyes narrowed slightly as she gave Shego a thoughtful look.

"You don't have to wait 5 years to know if you're supposed to be together. You love each other or you don't, it's that simple." Kim replied "Though you might be right about OUR enemy clan." Kim added, emphasizing the word our. Shego's lips curled up into a slight smile and so did Kim's.

"I'd like to discuss this further in the middle of nowhere in a dark forest with enemy vampires running around Kimmie. Believe me, I really do." Shego said and her smile disappeared. "But I think we have bigger problems right now." She said a bit concerned and Kim gave her a puzzled look. Shego's eyes darted around, motioning for Kim to look around. The red head turned to look at what Shego was motioning towards and her eyes widened immediately.

They were surrounded by at least a dozen vampires. Unfriendly vampires, she knew that for sure. How had she not noticed that herself? She looked back at Shego with fearful eyes, almost expecting her to leap to their rescue.

"Well well, look what we've found," A young male vampire with ginger hair said. "The great Shego and her… pet." The male said as the vampires stepped out of the shadows of the trees.

"Uh Shego, what should we do?" Kim asked backing up towards the still trapped black-haired vampire.

"Why don't you start with releasing me?" Shego suggested and she motioned towards her feet.

Kim made a move with her hands, aiming them towards the ground but nothing happened.

"Quickly." Shego urged and Kim tried again.

"I can't… It won't budge." Kim said in a panicked tone and her eyes switched back to the approaching vampires.

The ginger-colored vampire chuckled softly and gave the two a look-over.

"Isn't that convenient, she's trapped. That will make it so much easier to kill her and take her precious red-head." He spoke slowly. "And if you're wondering what my name is, it's Silvano."

"I don't give a shit if you were Jacob himself, don't threaten my princess." Shego snarled and she would've attacked if her feet weren't buried in the forest's ground.

Silvano chuckled again and looked at the vampires by his side before his eyes trailed back to Kim.

"Get her." He said and the vampires started moving towards Kim, moving quicker than the human eye could follow.

"No! Kim! Run!" Shego yelled and the panicking red head suddenly started running. Shego watched how the red head sped off, followed by at least 6 other vampires.

"They'll catch her, don't worry about that." Silvano spoke and Shego growled at the young man. "Oh feisty, I hope your red head is feisty as well, that's how Fino likes it."

"That's it!" Shego growled loudly and she burst out of the ground with her plasma ignited at full force. She somersaulted up into the air as a green flame and landed in front of the baffled ginger. "You're going down asshole!" She said and she slid into her fighting stance.

* * *

_So.. they had a fight! we all saw that coming.. come on, it's Shego. Now they're all after Kim! Holy Shit! Thana forgot that Shego could kill her so easily, haha. Let's just hope that Fino doesn't get his hands on Kim... cause that won't be good now would it? Shego will come to the rescue! then everything will be alright.. they'll kiss and make up ^^ I hope. YOU hope. _

_Sorry for the Jacob reference. And Silvano means: From the Forest. _

_Up to the next chapter!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	19. TTTKA: Time to totally kick ass!

**Chapter 19 and this will be the last chapter for quite some time. I have a testweek coming up and it starts tomorrow. I'll have to study and do boring stuff during that week so I can't write chapter 20 within that week. Meaning you'll have to wait a week. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**When you find the one…19**

Shego faced the young male vampire, a dangerous glint in her eyes as she got closer and closer. An almost crazed smile spread on her face as she saw the young vampire back up in fear. Only now did he realize that he was in way over his head. There was no way, he realized, that he could defeat Shego. That moment he was happy he wasn't alone. As soon as Shego came too close the other vampires stepped in. They surrounded her, protecting Silvano from the black-haired vampire.

"You all wanna play hunh?" She questioned her eyes taking in every vampire. "Well, let's play!" She snapped and her plasma flared dangerously. She hissed at the younger vampires, daring them to attack her. And they did. They attacked her, all at once. Even though she got jumped by at least 6 vampires, she didn't back down. She crouched low, kicking one that jumped right at her, hurling a plasma ball at another one, punching a young man in the face. She rolled to the side, avoiding a sharp claw that had been aimed at her chest. She crouched again and kicked at the ankles of a young female vampire. She floored the vampires by her own, kicking them down, punching them and threatening them with plasma blasts over and over again.

She grabbed a young blond man by the arm and launched him into a tree. With the palm of her hand she struck another young man in the face, breaking his nose with a sickening crack. Her hand wrapped around the throat of a young brunette female and she choked the girl before throwing her through not one, 2 but 3 trees.

She stumbled backwards as a claw made contact with her face, leaving huge scratches along her usually flawless pale complexion. Though she paid the wound no mind, she grabbed the wrist of the owner of the claw and snapped it backwards, making the purple-eyed female vampire cry out in pain.

"I hope this won't leave a scar." Shego hissed at the girl and she kicked her to the ground with a boot to the face. "Kimmie, I hope things are a lot easier for you right now." She whispered as she ducked, avoiding yet another kick at her head.

Somewhere deeper in the forest a panting red head was still busy running. Every now and then she dared to look behind her, just to find out that she was still being followed. What made it even worse was the fact that the vampires were getting closer. She tried to run as fast as she could, pushing herself to the very limit of her vampire powers. Or though she thought. Tears formed in her eyes, the wind gushing past her face making them trail down her cheeks. She had never gone this fast, it made the wind sting at her eyes though she tried to ignore it. She couldn't stop running; she didn't want to be caught by the other vampires.

"You can't run forever!" Someone yelled at her and the voice sounded a bit too close for comfort. That's when it hit her, she was running but that didn't mean she couldn't take some of them down. She could easily fend them off, though not all at once. She had to make a plan, a way in which she could get rid of them without having to face them all together. She was going to turn the game around; she was going to become the hunter instead of the hunted. A grin formed on her face, her eyes lighting up as the plan formed in her mind. She opened and closed her hand as she ran, the ground, unknown to her, moving as she ran across it.

"Two can play that game." Kim murmured to herself and she started executing her plan.

She started zigzagging through the forest and around the trees. As she had predicted the vampires kept moving in a straight line, giving her the chance to throw them off. Without even thinking about it she started moving slower until she was moving parallel with one of the vampires. Her hand shot up, aiming at the vampire and suddenly he disappeared, engulfed by the ground.

_One down, 5 to go._ She thought and she sped up again, making sure that the vampire that launched himself towards her missed her by just an inch. She looked back at him, grinning widely and sped up even more. The young man hissed and jumped to his feet again, resuming the chase immediately. Kim continued running, executing the rest of her plan. Rather than thinking about it she simply acted. She blew a girl off of her feet with a gust of wind, giving herself a bit more space to breathe.

As soon as the girl had hit the ground the branches of the trees shot down, wrapping her tightly in their grip as Kim brought her own hands together. _Two down, 4 to go. _Was her immediate thought. She quickly scanned her opponents, noticing 3 guys and one girl that couldn't be much older than herself. She didn't kill the vampires; she simply blocked their ways. Making sure they couldn't follow her and that was what she was going to do with the remaining 4 as well. As she sped through the never-ending forest she wondered how Shego was doing, hoping the woman wasn't injured.

Said woman had just burned a vampire into ashes and had killed another one by tearing him apart. Literally. She was getting pissed off by the never-ending rain of young useless vampires that kept attacking her. She had killed 2; she had 3 left and of course still Silvano, the coward.

"Let's just get this over with." Shego sighed as she punched a hole into the chest of a hazel-eyed vampire. The vampire's hand shot up to his chest, clutching it close over the hole before falling face forward on the forest ground. _3 down 2 to go._ She thought as she focused on the remaining vampires. They wouldn't give up, she had to admit, for a bunch of amateurs they were quite brave. _Or stupid. _She thought as the 2 remaining vampires, fighting for Silvano, attacked her for what seemed the hundredth time.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds, listening to the approaching vampires. She focused on just one, the last female of the group. Her eyes snapped open, aimed at the girl and she suddenly came to a stop. Her body froze, her eyes widened and her hands started clenching and unclenching. The immediate stop of the vampire girl made the other attacking vampire come to a stop as well. He looked at her in concern, forgetting completely about the dangerous green-eyed vampire that was keeping the girl in control.

The yellow-eyed female vampire dropped to her knees, her hands reaching for her throat. Her eyes remained wide as Shego stared her down, never blinking. Her eyes narrowed slightly and the girl let out a choking sound.

"You fool she's killing her! Do something!" Silvano barked at the frozen vampire male. The young man immediately snapped out of his trance, focusing on Shego again.

"Tsk, tsk Silvano, you afraid to do something yourself? Afraid for dirty hands?" Shego questioned whilst keeping her eyes completely on the girl in front of her. "I wouldn't even try attacking me if I were you." She spoke in the direction of the young man who now hesitated.

Another 5 seconds passed and the girl collapsed to the ground lifelessly. Shego grinned and finally looked up from her victim, focusing on the two last vampires.

"I'll give you 3 seconds to get away, if you're not OUT of my eyes by then I'll kill you both." She hissed at the two men. The second the words left her mouth they started running, leaving her with a very satisfied grin on her face.

"3, 2, 1." She whispered to herself and as she reached zero the two vampires were still in sight. She sighed softly, shaking her head in disappointment. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this." She said to herself and she took off in a sprint. In no time she reached the duo, realizing that it was best if she killed them immediately. Killing them would reduce the chance of Fino discovering their location. She had to find Kim as well, hoping that the girl was holding on by herself. She just prayed that they hadn't caught her yet. Though something told her that Kim could definitely handle the situation by herself.

She decided not to use some fancy vampire trick to take the two down. She simply ignited her plasma again, planning on singing the hell out of them and turning them into ashes. It was the most convenient way to kill vampires. Burn them constantly or burn them with a fire that can melt through anything in order to kill them immediately. Luckily Shego possessed over the last ability, making it easy for her to take them down. She hurled two blasts towards the running vampires, toppling them to the ground. It gave her the opportunity to completely close the distance between them. She smiled down at them as she reached them.

"I gave you 3 whole seconds and you didn't manage to get away? That's kinda pathetic isn't it? What kind of SLOW ASS VAMPIRES ARE YOU TWO?" She snapped at the two, making them crawl backwards through the forest soil. "I swear to god, vampires are getting slower with the century, you two should be ashamed of yourselves." Shego tsk'ed at the pair but they didn't dare to reply. She didn't waste another word on the two, flaring her plasma up to full heat and burning the two vampires to ashes.

It was a quick and easy job, finally giving her the opportunity to go and find Kim. She ran past the two piles of ashes and sped off to find her redheaded lover. Though Kim could be everywhere in the huge forest of Germany. Luckily she had great senses as a vampire, making it easier for her to track down her lover. She could smell the girl already and if she could smell her, it meant that she was alive. That was one concern less for the green-eyed vampire speeding through the forest. Even though she didn't know how long the girl would be alive. It could end any minute, knowing that the girl had last been followed by at least 6 vampires.

As Shego ran to the forest she noticed she was getting closer to her princess. The scent was getting stronger and the stronger it got the more hope she had. As she got closer the red head quickly appeared in her sight. Though she came to a stop to admire her lover.

Kim had stopped running; she had taken care of most of the vampires. There were 2 left now and she was standing still, facing them directly. It made Shego admire the girl, watching in amazement how she controlled the elements around her. Kim was working with the earth and the wind just perfectly. Though she had yet to see the girl master water and fire. She wondered if she could produce it herself, kinda like her plasma. She couldn't help but grin as Kim kicked the shit out of the two vampires attacking her.

The two got completely clobbered, there was nothing left of them when Kim was done.

When Kim was finished with them Shego finally showed herself. She stepped out of the shadows of the trees, applauding for the panting red head.

Breathing heavily Kim's head snapped to the side to look at the source of the clapping sound. Her eyes held a dangerous glint in them though when she recognized whom it was they immediately lit up. She smiled widely and almost launched herself towards her vampire lover. Shego opened her arms for the girl, accepting her hug. She wrapped her arms around the girl tightly, sighing as she could finally hold her.

"You okay?" She murmured into the red head's ear and she felt Kim nod against her shoulder.

"Couldn't be better." She replied softly and she tightened her grip around Shego's waist. She had forgiven the woman completely, she loved her and marriage was the last thing on her mind now. She realized, during her fight with several vampires, that marriage wasn't a point they had to worry about right now. They had other things to worry about; more important things like staying alive. "Shego, I love you, I love you… I'm sorry." She started murmuring against the skin of the woman's neck. "Forgive me? We had a fight about something stupid." She added and she felt Shego's hand rub up and down her back.

"It's okay princess, there's nothing to forgive, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just glad you're okay. You really kicked some ass just now; damn you had those vampires pretty good! You practically owned them!" Shego cheered pulling back slightly in order to look Kim in the eyes. "I didn't know you could control your abilities so well." She added a bit surprised.

"To be honest… I didn't know either. I was in danger, I just acted on instinct and that's when it happened. I can't control elements if I'm not in danger. I still have to learn that." Kim replied and she looked away shyly.

"You'll get the hang of it princess," Shego said and she raised Kim's face by her chin. "Really just give it time, I can train you until you can control it perfectly." She added and she smiled at the girl before their lips met in a somewhat needy kiss. They clung to each other, Kim a bit more than Shego and kissed heavily. Their lips moved against each other, seeking each other out through an act of passion. They both moaned as their tongues touched, feeling the tension seep out of their bodies. The tension of being hunted and fighting was completely forgotten within seconds. They found themselves in heaven as they kissed over and over again in the dark forest.

Enemies or not, they refused to let go for a longer period of time. They could've kept on kissing until the sun came up but they planned on finishing in Shego's villa. So, regretfully, they pulled apart, lips swollen and chests heaving.

"Stay close to me okay? They came into action because we parted, if we're together we're the strongest we can be and they know that. We'll have a better chance of survival and they won't attack as quick as they did today." Shego spoke in a breathy tone as she intertwined her fingers with Kim's.

"I understand." Was all Kim said and Shego lightly squeezed her hand. They shared a look, agreeing that it was time to head home. Time to relax and especially time to take a shower. Shego felt dirty and her red headed lover was covered in dirt, giving her a surprisingly cute look. Though she didn't mention the streak of dirt that painted Kim's cheek.

They headed home, running hand in hand, both suddenly aware of the pain in their bodies. Now that they were relaxed they noticed all the small things. Little cuts and spots that would've been enormous bruises if they had been human. A faint aching feeling in their bones accompanied the little cuts, along with exhaustion. It took quite a while to tire a vampire out. Though battling with several vampires at the same time usually did the trick quite fast. Who wouldn't be tired after running and fighting 6 vampires at the same time? Shego was surprised they even made it to the house in such a fast pace.

Even though the two wanted to fall into each other's arms in a wild night of passion they knew it wasn't a good idea. They head to regain their strength and that meant they had to feed and lie down for a bit. So that was exactly what they did. On their way to the house Shego caught some food for the both of them, knowing that Kim was hungry as well. And she was right. The girl devoured her meal within minutes, eating as if she was afraid that it would disappear. Shego, however, ate in a somewhat slower manner, taking in the taste of fresh animal blood.

After their meal they got rid of the remains and Shego suggested they should watch a movie. They both had difficulties sleeping as vampires but watching a movie was relaxing as well. So Kim agreed to the idea but mentioned that she had to take a shower first. She was still covered in dirt and she couldn't relax whilst being dirty. Shego gave a nod in agreement and they ended up in the shower together, bodies slick with water and moving against each other. Moans and soft panting sounds accompanied their movements. Hands roamed both reaching euphoric heights as they got 'dirty' underneath the shower.

Despite the fact that Kim was past her lust stage she still had a huge need to feel Shego against her. It seemed that the girl simply had a constant lust for the woman, it had nothing to do with hormonal stages. Shego didn't complain at all, she simply went along with the movements.

Her hands tracing down Kim's wet skin, following her curves precisely. She touched and caressed placed that made Kim go wild. Making her moan out loud in the shower, it was like music to Shego's ears. Though she wasn't the only one doing the work, she got rewarded greatly by Kim, several times and she was grateful for it. Their little outburst of activities stretched the shower time to a length of at least an hour.

Very satisfied and finally thoroughly cleaned they exited the shower, together. Both wearing stupid grins they dressed in something comfortable and were finally able to settle down on the couch. The big flat screen TV Shego owned was turned on and the DVD was inserted into the DVD-player. Now they could enjoy their movie, just like they had planned on doing more than an hour ago.

"You know I never understood why vampires couldn't walk in direct sunlight. What in their body decides to burn when exposed to sunlight?" Kim questioned as they watched Blade, the day-walker vampire, kick ass on TV.

"It's a matter of evolution, dead people are never exposed to sunlight. Vampires are officially dead and so they were never to be exposed either. If they were, the sudden feel of the sun after so many years without it is enough to burn them to death. Our skin wasn't developed to be exposed to so much sun, thus the burning to ashes part." Shego explained. "Thanks to evolution we are now able to walk in direct sunlight." She added afterwards.

"So because of evolution we kinda got a thicker skin or something like that?" Kim asked without taking her eyes off of the screen.

"Yes the first vampires had a lot of defects. Their appearance but also the sun of course. So as they reproduced their offspring slowly started to develop a different appearance and different skills. Eventually we evolved into sunlight resisting almost human-like vampires. We can't be recognized that easily anymore nowadays. That's why humans are scared shitless when they realize that vampires actually do still exist." Shego murmured her eyes glued to the screen as well. "I mean it could be your neighbor and you won't know it until he tries to suck you dry." She joked but to Kim it was quite an eye opener.

She realized that it really could be anyone. As a vampire herself she could recognize them now, she could smell them and see the inhuman side that vampires held. Though as human she didn't have a clue up until the moment Shego told her what she was. Even when she had told her she didn't believe it. She could almost slap herself for being so stupid. Asking if she sparkled and what not. She hadn't noticed that she had insulted Shego back then but now she would be insulted as well if someone were to ask that certain question.

"Vampires reproduced in order to evolve? Couldn't they just infect another person and try to disable the downsides?" Kim asked as she watched how Blade used his sword against the vampires in the movie.

"Darwin just rolled over in his grave. You can't evolve if you infect someone with the same disease. How would you as another significant person control the defects of the disease in someone else's body? Nature doesn't work that way; animals can't just bite each other and decide they can breathe underwater. If a bird were to 'infect' a pig it wouldn't suddenly become a flying pig. Animals evolve in order to survive and that's exactly what vampires did." Shego explained and this time she DID turn to look at Kim.

The girl grinned sheepishly at her.

"Oh, right sorry, I never looked into the evolution theory enough." She replied slightly embarrassed and Shego simply rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Doesn't matter, just enjoy the movie." Shego said and she placed a kiss on Kim's cheek before she pulled the girl back to rest against her. "Relax." Shego murmured into her ear and she did. They both relaxed, enjoying the movie as Shego had advised. The movie threaded on for what seemed ages and even though it was action packed the two just couldn't concentrate on it. As the movie ended the two had actually drifted off into a light slumbering state. The day had been eventful enough for them to fall asleep.

Even Shego had drifted off slightly, though she was very aware of the fact that Kim was still in her embrace. The TV switched back to the main menu of the DVD and apart from the occasional sound emitting from the TV it was quiet. The two remained in their positions, wrapped up on the couch catching up on some well-deserved rest.

* * *

_Whoa they both kicked some ass! damn! Kim kicked the shit out of vampires with wind and earth! Shego was simply Shego and simply kicked the shit out of all of them. Well that was kinda badass! =D Though Kim has to train her skills a bit more! They both stood their ground and now.. they finally have a moment of rest.. but.. damn how long will that last? Not long I guess! But you'll find that out in a week when I'm finally able to update this story._

_Yet again Sorry! But I have a testweek coming up and I'm scared shitless to be honest XD haha_

_yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	20. Prague

**Chapter 20.. I managed to write it in between a few tests because I had already written a big part of it.**

**Still got 5 tests to go! **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**When you find the one…20**

The pair of vampires, though still aware of their surroundings, were slumbering lightly. The next day had already come and the sun was shining brightly. They had remained in the same position as the night before. Kim was wrapped in Shego's arms, her back towards the woman's front. Both of them lay on the couch, eyes closed and breathing slow. They were quite content with the way things were right now. Not quite asleep but still regaining a lot of energy.

Their peaceful moment got disturbed quite roughly when an explosion echoed throughout the entire house. Both Kim and Shego shot up from their spot on the couch, eyes shifting wildly.

"What the hell was that?" Shego hissed, her body screaming to defend herself.

"I have no idea, did it come from inside the house?" Kim questioned and she had already slid into a slightly defensive stance.

"It sure as hell sounded like that," Shego replied and she took a few steps in the direction of the explosion. "Seeing as there's a bunch of smoke piling up in the house I reckon something is burning at the moment." She added and she motioned for Kim to stay put. The moment she disappeared out of the room she heard a yell. A yell that sounded a lot like Kim. Without a second to waste Shego sped back to the living room. Though when she returned Kim was already gone.

"Shit! I can't believe I fell for that!" She hissed at herself and she punched right through her white leather couch. Smoke emitted from her body, her anger rising dangerously. She looked around and immediately spotted the way the vampires got in. The window was open, its curtains fluttering energetically. "Damn it all to hell! That fucking Fino! When I get my hands on him oh he'll wish that he hadn't messed with Kimmie." Shego cursed and she stormed out of the house, smoke still emitting from her body.

She decided against running to his mansion and simply stepped into the one car that she had left. It was a Mini Cooper S; it was of course black with light green stripes. Custom. It had a tiny spoiler and could easily reach around the 125 miles an hour. Even though it was a tiny car and one that didn't really fit her image, it DID live up to her expectations. She wouldn't trade it for the world. The engine of the small car roared into live impressively and she drove off with screeching tires. The garage door opened just in time and closed slowly behind her as she sped off.

It took her about ten minutes to race down the road and head for Fino's mansion. Her Mini roared loudly, racing on its full speed as she steered up to the gate that surrounded the vampire's house. She turned sharp; her tires screeching as she came to a smoky stop only inches away from the gate. She almost pushed the door out of its hinges as she opened it and stormed up to the gate. She stared into the new camera and plasma blasted it into pieces. Without another second to spare she blasted right through the gate. Though not with her plasma, no, with her mind. The gates were hurled into the air and landed about 10 feet away from her.

She couldn't care less. Angrily she marched up to the front door of the mansion and that too found the wrath of her powers. She looked around and there wasn't a vampire to be seen.

"What the hell?" She muttered and she started searching the entire house. She kicked doors open and checked every room for a sign of Kim or any other vampire. Though it wasn't a success, there was no one to be found. She reached the last room, Fino's room. The room where she had been tortured and almost had been raped. The door was blown into splinters and she stepped inside angrily, plasma still lit.

The room was empty as well and her plasma died out once again. Her arms fell to her sides in defeat, realizing that the vampires had taken Kim and had left the house. She had no idea where her beloved red head was. They could've taken her everywhere and she didn't know where to start.

Instead of being sad she became even angrier. She punched right through a wall in Fino's room, leaving a gaping hole in it. As she punched the hole in the wall she heard the sound of feet shuffling to the right. It brought a questioning look on Shego's face and she ignited her plasma again. She attacked the wall full force; knocking it down completely and discovering there was a space behind it.

Her eyes immediately fell upon a young vampire male who looked about 17 years old. She grabbed him at the front of his shirt, making him whimper girlishly as she lifted him off of the ground.

"Where did they take her?" She questioned angrily and she shook the boy a bit. "Tell me where they took her!" She yelled at him and he closed his eyes in fear.

"I… I can't h-he'll k-kill me!" The boy mumbled pathetically.

"If you don't tell me you'd wish he had killed you! I could kill within a second or take days to torture you to death. So if you don't tell me RIGHT NOW! I'll be choosing your faith for you." Shego threatened and it was enough to convince the boy to tell her everything. Apparently Fino had taken Kim to Prague; they had taken off in a helicopter that had been prepared for Kim's arrival. The second the vampires arrived with the red head she was knocked unconscious and was strapped up on board of the helicopter.

"What does he want with her?" Shego hissed at the terrified boy.

"He wants her to be his bride, forever. He'll use the moon." The boy sputtered and Shego gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean he'll use the moon?" She questioned.

"The.. the moon. It's told that when a human is changed into a vampire he or she can switch clans. In order to switch clans one must be hypnotized during full moon, then Fino will bite her and he'll take all of her memories from her. She'll become a whole different person, a blank vampire sorta speak. He'll be able to give her new memories and he will let her fall in love with him. Once the switch has been done it can't be turned back. She'll belong to Fino's clan forever. You'll lose her completely if you don't stop them." He explained and Shego stared at him wide-eyed.

"You mean that son of a bitch can manipulate MY Kimmie's thoughts, feelings and memories? That asshole is going to change her into a helpless vampire!" Shego snapped.

"You'll have to hurry, by sundown you'll be too late. Your friend won't be able to fight them off; they'll keep her in a state of unconsciousness all the time. Who knows what they'll do to her! Hurry! He's taking her to the Charles Bridge that crosses the Vltava River. She needs to be bathed after the ceremony." The boy said.

Shego finally lowered him to the ground.

"Thanks." She said and she turned to walk away. "What's your name?" She asked without turning to look at the boy. Unknown to her he smiled at her as he straightened his clothes.

"My name is Eligio madam." He spoke gently and Shego's lips curled into a slight smile as she thought about the name.

"To choose." She spoke absentmindedly and she ran off, leaving Eligio behind.

"Good luck madam." He spoke knowing that she could perfectly hear him as she sped out of the mansion. It was a matter of haste now; she only had a few hours for the sun would begin to set again. She had to get to The Czech Republic.

"Prague." She spoke to herself as she slid into the driver's seat of her Mini Cooper. The engine came to life and she drove off, heading for the airport where she had left her own personal jet. The one she had used to fly Kim and herself to Germany. A faint smile spread across her features as she thought about the first and only time she had flown Kim to Germany. It wasn't a precious memory but she was fond of it nonetheless. It held her precious red head in it and that was enough to treasure it. She just hoped that she would arrive on time.

The only upside to the situation was that she knew where she had to be. If she hadn't known where they would perform the ceremony she would've surely been too late. She knew that Prague was a huge city and it would be like searching a needle in a haystack.

She maneuvered her Mini through the German traffic on the autobahn, taking the exit towards the airport. She parked her Mini almost directly next to her jet, not giving a shit whether it was allowed or not. She closed her car with the push of a button and quickly lowered the door of her jet, which was also a stairwell. She sped up the few steps and quickly shut the door behind her. She quickly sat down in the pilot's seat and put the pair of headphones over her ears. She switched some buttons, checked the meters and started the engines of the jet.

She waited for the okay and when that was given she taxied onto the runway. She steered the jet in the right lane and waited for the second okay. When that came the engines started roaring and the jet quickly accelerated until it was going fast enough to take off. The wheels left the ground and as soon as she had reached the right height she flicked a button to retract the wheels.

"Goddamned convenient that I own a jet." She spoke as she navigated the plane to its destination. "Never would've thought that I would have to fly it to Prague in order to save my vampire lover from a lunatic though." She added as the jet climbed higher. She steered straight to Prague, heading for the town's airport. She didn't speak their language but that wasn't a problem because she was guided to the runway in English. At least she was allowed to land there without giving a heads up first. That was one thing she knew about Prague. Planes almost always had to report that they were going to land 2 hours up front.

They, clearly, made an exception for Shego, though she didn't know why. She didn't care either she had to hurry and find Kim. What she didn't know was that her task was going to become a lot more difficult than she expected. She had landed without a single problem, though the word spread fast that she had arrived in Prague. All too soon did the vampires know that she was getting closer and Fino wasn't happy with it. That's when he decided to send his servants to, as he said, take care of Shego. He would do anything to stop the woman from saving Kim; he had to perform the ceremony. Next to Shego Kim had become the perfect vampire to wed and reproduce with. Seeing as he didn't want a repeat of the last time he had finally decided for a second choice, who had became Kim.

It was of course also partially out of revenge. Never had a woman insulted him in such a way and he wanted to get back at Shego. What better way was there then to attack her mentally through help of the one she loved? It was the perfect, evil plan. Shego was and still is a powerful vampire and Fino knows that it'll take a bit more force to take her down. So that was exactly what he was going to send her way. No more young vampires that had no or very few experience. He was going to send vampires with fighting experience ones that knew how to control their abilities.

The moment Shego left the airport on a motorcycle she had rented it all went wrong. On the highway to Prague she got followed by a dark BMW with tinted windows. At one point the BMW tried to push her off of the road, forcing her to maneuver around the cars in order to get to safety. She upped her speed to 150 miles an hour but the BMW kept gaining on her. She was forced off of the road and was now headed for a village that lay next to Prague. The BMW kept pushing her, trying to push her off of the road. She raced through the small village with the car right on her tail.

The road she followed curled upwards, leading to a forest that lay behind it. Shego cursed softly, knowing that this was going to cost her a great amount of time. She needed all the time she had to rescue Kim and this wasn't helping. Though she of course knew that Fino was behind it all, she knew he was afraid of her. That tiny thought made her grin but not for long as the BMW came up on her left side again. The BMW pushed her to the right, forcing her towards the forest that had grown at the sides of the roads.

"Shit!" She cursed a bit louder and she decided it was time for something extreme. She steered her bike towards the forest, heading straight towards it and steering around the trees. Relentlessly the BMW followed her, barely avoiding the trees. Shego's bike roared loudly as she sped up a slippery, leave covered hill in between the trees. She reached the top, getting launched into the air along with her bike.

The moment the bike reached its highest point in the air Shego launched herself off of it. With an impressive somersault she sailed through the air, toppling over the BMW, which came crashing into the ground after being launched off of the hill. Smoke emitted from the car and with a grin Shego neatly landed on the forest ground. She knew it wasn't over yet, she waited patiently for the driver to get out of the car. She had to deal with the vampire, whomever it was. She had to be sure nothing else would stand in her way anymore.

The car door at the driver's side got completely unhinged as a heavy boot kicked at it. The door was hurled across the forest ground and the driver got out of the car.

Shego's eyes widened in shock as she whispered his name.

"Gualtiero!"

The man grinned, his fangs sticking out. He ran a hand through his black hair, which was combed backwards. His red eyes glinted dangerously as he turned towards Shego completely.

"Shego," He spoke in a deep raspy voice. "Haven't seen you in a while. Have you gotten any better in defending yourself? Last time you barely made it out alive." He mentioned and he chuckled softly.

"That was a hundred years ago," Shego growled in return. "I've come a long way since then Gualtiero. I could beat you in a second." She threatened and she slid into a somewhat defensive stance as the red-eyed vampire came a step closer.

"Still as feisty as ever I notice." He said lightly and he walked up to her, knowing that she was ready for an attack. He reached out and Shego didn't move an inch as his hand came to rest on her cheek. She didn't even blink as he touched her, his fingers tracing the remains of the cut she had gotten the other day. "Still as beautiful as well, same fiery green eyes." He murmured and he stroked her hair behind her ear.

Shego huffed and turned her face away, taking a step backwards.

"You're still as annoying and ugly as ever, are we done with this lovely reunion now?" She questioned as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Eager," He hissed and he slid into a fighting stance. "I like that."

"Well," Shego replied and she prepared herself for the fight as well. "You won't like it much longer." Her plasma came to life.

"Two can play that game." He murmured and electricity started pulsing around his body. It flickered brightly, surrounding his fists completely.

"Same old trick I see." Shego commented and the man's smirk disappeared. He didn't wait any longer; he attacked moving incredibly fast as he launched his electric fist at Shego. The fight was on. She rolled out of the way; attacking with her own plasma engulfed fists. The sparks flew around the two and not in the loving chemistry way. Her fist met his electric one, creating a bright-electrified plasma blast, which blasted the two apart. They both slid to the ground and Shego stopped herself by burying her claw into the forest ground. She flipped back to her feet and faced the other vampire again.

Within seconds they were at it again, Shego kicked at his head and his electric hand fended off her leg. With an almost numbing blow he hit her full force with his electricity. She gasped loudly, her eyes widening completely as she stumbled backwards. She tried to regain her breath as quick as possible, avoiding the attacks of Gualtiero. She shot a plasma blast at him, making him duck out of the way and giving her a few seconds to regain her strength.

The moment he attacked again she caught his electric fist in her own had, crushing his hand with her own as the electricity sparked in random directions. She felt the pain seep through her bones, shocks running through her muscles as she tried to keep her hold on Gualtiero's hand with a trembling arm. She hissed softly and with an outburst of strength she threw him right through a tree. With a groan she fell to her knees, holding on to her trembling arm. The electricity still flowed through her body, making her muscles throb unwillingly. She swallowed softly and licked her lips as she hoisted herself to her feet again. She ignored the pain and faced Gualtiero again.

The man's hand was clearly a mess; Shego had made thorough work of crushing his bones. That was one hand less, which he could use for an attack. And even though she was hurting, it was clear that her opponent was hurting as well.

"You've clearly gotten better," Gualtiero spoke slowly. "I underestimated you, that won't happen again." He spoke in the same slow manner and Shego simply rolled her eyes.

"Bring it pops." She dared him and she slid into her famous fighting stance again. She motioned for him to attack, a grin forming on her face as his expression angered. With a somewhat impressive roar Gualtiero attacked. He attacked in the same way as before, he charged her with electricity flowing around his unharmed hand. _Gotcha. _Was the first thing that popped into her mind. She had expected an attack like that; it was exactly what she needed to win from the red-eyed vampire. By now she had absorbed some of his electricity, making her resistant. Though it only lasted for a few minutes, which meant she had to act quick.

She moved towards him, the same grin on her face as they collided. Her right hand clamped around his unharmed electric hand and her other hand was placed against his stomach. Her plasma came to life and the electricity immediately flowed into its green energy. Her body started glowing, green electric plasma flowed around her and she could see the fear in Gualtiero's eyes as he realized what was about to happen.

All the energy around her disappeared for a second and within that second it returned full force. An enormous field of plasma combined with electricity blasted out of Shego's body. The sheer force of the blow was enough to send the red-eyed vampire flying. Though that wasn't all. The plasma mixed with the electricity seeped into his body, burning him from the inside with his own powers.

The field around Shego disappeared and she sagged to her knees yet again. Her breathing was heavy as she watched Gualtiero glow with her famous plasma. His pained cries reached her ears but she paid it no mind. She simply watched how he collided with the ground; smoke emitting from his fully burned body. Sparks still randomly moved across his body and Shego's green flames died out slowly.

He was dead and the moment she was sure about that she fell back on the forest ground. She looked up at the gray skies of the Czech Republic, noticing that it was going to rain. Though she didn't care, she had to regain her strength. The stunt she had pulled had drained a lot of her energy and she needed as much as possible to defeat Fino. She didn't have the time or the knowledge to hunt; having absolutely no idea what kind of animals roamed the woods of the Czech Republic. So she had to depend on rest, hoping that she could regain most of her energy through that simple way.

"I've got the feeling that this is just the start of one huge ass vampire fight." She sighed to herself and she rose to her feet again. Already tired of thinking about the upcoming fights she moved to the rental motorcycle, happy to see that it was still functioning, as it should.

"Thank god for that." She groaned as she righted the bike and mounted it. There wasn't a helmet but who cared? She was a vampire, a motorcycle accident couldn't kill her but the fight that was coming up could. She just had to depend on all the skills she had and her instincts. After all…. She had to save the love of her life and she had to be on time in order to do so.

The motorcycle roared to life and she sped out of the forest. She ended up on the same road, as before only this time she wasn't going to stray from her goal.

"Just hold on Kimmie," She spoke as the motor sped up to maximum speed. "I'm coming for ya."

* * *

_Well.. she was electrifying! damn she kicked some vampire ass! And they got Kim and they're gonna manipulate her with help of the moon! WTF RIGHT! Yeah I randomly came up with that one.. haha! _

_Right Eligio means : To Choose and Gualtiero means: ruler of the army!_

_The Czech Republic is an awesome country.. I've been there once and it was absolutely amazing! Prague was awesome as well! With the Charles Bridge and all! I can really recommend it! But you'll have to go for at least a week cause there's a lot to see .. you'll need at least 2 days to discover all the awesomeness of Prague.. but anyway.. moving on.. I've still got 5 tests left. so chapter 21 will have to wait as well... and Wednesday are my last 3 tests! _

_Thanks for the support!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	21. Now you see her and now you don't

**Well.. after 8 tests, chicken-pox accompanied by fever and a huge-ass writer's block..**

**I finally.. FINALLY.. managed to write chapter 21.. and I realized.. this story is almost coming to its end! O_o see for yourself!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**When you find the one…21**

The road slipped beneath the tires of Shego's motorcycle, the white stripes on the road going faster and faster. Eventually it became one long white blur as the bike reached its top speed. Though as she was on her way to save Kim, the vampires were preparing themselves to change the red head.

Said red head was still unconscious, knocked out by hypnoses. In her state it was impossible to fight the vampires. What the vampires didn't know and what Kim didn't know herself either, was that she was able to fight the hypnoses the longer she was unconscious. Shego had once tried to control her before and the girl had fought it greatly. Kim, however, had no idea she was able to do something like that. It went completely unconscious making her somewhat strong-minded when it comes to hypnoses.

Her eyelids fluttered slightly, though they didn't open just yet. She hadn't completely broken herself free from the spell. The longer she stayed there the more conscious she became of her surroundings. Up until one point she noticed that nobody was around her. She was completely alone, situated on very uncomfortable stone table. The next thing she noticed was that she was covered with a cloth. It felt like cotton and it smelled of roses. At least that was nice, it would've been worse if it had been dirty.

Slowly she regained control over her body. First her fingers, they moved slightly, followed by her hand. Her wrist lifted off of the table and her arm followed swiftly. Her other arm rose as well and she placed her palms flat on the table. Slowly she pushed herself up, the cloth falling off of her as she sat up straight. She realized it must've looked like a dead person just stood up. She rose slowly, stiff and without sound. The image of herself getting up like that almost made her laugh. She bit her lower lip and opened her eyes to look at her still covered legs. She removed the cloth completely and swung her legs over the edge of the table.

"Oh my god my back is killing me." She whispered as she hopped off of the table completely. She looked back at the cloth and knew she had to find someone to portray as her. She looked around, noticing small windows, which were usually used in basements. She walked up to one of the tiny windows and looked through it. The sun hadn't gone down yet but it was busy setting already. The window held a view of a street in, she didn't know where, a city. She checked the room one more time and as quiet as possible opened the small window. She slipped through the narrow opening, leaving it open for the moment she returned with her replacement.

Her clothes had been replaced by a crimson robe, tied around her with a silk belt. She flipped the hood of the robe up, hiding her signature red hair. She moved through the empty streets, looking for a victim who could take her place. Though she didn't want to pick just anyone, she figured that the victim had to earn it. And lucky for her it didn't take long before she had found her victim. She heard a feminine yell, one of distress, and followed the sound. She ended up running into an alley with a dead end. The scream sounded again and she found the woman, cornered by a man. _Not very tall._ She noted as she approached the two.

"What are you doing?" She demanded to know and the man turned to look at her. _Ugly as well._ She thought immediately and he snarled at her.

"Mind your own business." He spoke in broken English and her eyebrow rose slightly.

She tilted her head slightly, looking past the man and at the frightened crawled up woman on the floor.

"By the looks of it, I think it IS my business." She commented and she took another step towards the man. The man started talking to her in a language she didn't quite know. Though it made it clear that she was in Eastern Europe and she knew he wasn't sweet-talking her. He was making a threat and despite the threat she wasn't backing down. She didn't understand a word he said but when he drew a knife she understood enough. He charged at her and she simply sidestepped him as if he had been crawling towards her. He turned towards her again and she smirked when she saw the fear in his eyes. That fear, however, didn't stop him from attacking a second time and this time she acted as well.

She grabbed him by the throat and threw him into a brick wall. The sound of something cracking echoed throughout the alley and Kim turned towards the woman.

"Go, you're safe." She said and the woman thanked her on her knees, before rising to her feet and running off. Her attacker remained motionless and Kim already knew that she had killed him. She picked him off of the floor and removed her hood. She took in his face and winced a bit. With a shrug she leaned forward and sunk her fangs into his neck. She sucked at his neck, undoing him from his blood. It tasted sweeter than animal blood but she had expected it to be a lot better. With a face of disgust she pulled back and wiped her mouth with her left hand.

"Ugh.. you taste awful my man." She said and she flipped him over her shoulder. "But you'll do just fine as distraction underneath that rose-smelling cloth." She mentioned and she walked out of the alley and back into the still empty streets. She returned to the small window that led to the basement she had been lying in and slipped the man through the opening. She swiftly followed him, entering the basement and picking him off of the floor again. She placed him on the stone table and covered him with the cloth. With a satisfied nod she left the basement again, barefoot and dressed in a robe.

She walked through the city and the further she walked the more people she saw. She was getting stares and she realized she had to change into a different outfit quickly. If the vampires were alerted by a crimson-robed girl walking barefoot through the city they would hunt her down in seconds. She entered the first store she could find. She ran fast enough to bypass the security whilst gathering clothes that fit her. This way she managed to exit the store as well, wearing a new outfit. A pair of jeans, some converses, a red set of underwear and last but not least a simple black T-shirt. She looked like your typical teen-aged tourist. Though for a second she felt like the thief she had once been.

_Trip down memory lane._ She thought as she looked around the lively city. Meanwhile her lover had finally entered Prague. She sped through the streets as fast as she was allowed, looking for her red-haired lover. Though up until now she wasn't very successful. She had no clue where Kim could be at this very moment. She had no choice but to head to the bridge she had been told about. Maybe if she was lucky she could find Kim there. If not, she had to wait for the vampires to arrive with her lover.

She stopped at an information point, looking at a map of the city. It surprised her that she was actually close to the bridge. Though the map made it clear she wasn't allowed to cross the bridge on her bike. She would have to cross it by foot, looking for Kim whilst she did so. It didn't matter, as long as she was on time to save Kim she couldn't care less.

Her bike roared to life again, speeding up as she sped towards the bridge. The bright lights at the bridge directed her, leading her straight to the gateway. It was a huge tower with slightly gothic-like architecture. The bridge was decorated with statues that looked like saints. She stared for a bit, it was quite an impressive sight. The bridge alone must've been almost halve a mile long she reckoned. It was nearly 10 meters wide as well and it was literally loaded with people. Her eyebrow rose slightly at the sight of the large amount of people.

_How did he plan on performing a ritual on a vampire with dozens of other vampires around him with this crowd?_ She questioned herself confused and she removed the helmet from her head. She made sure the motorcycle was locked and left her helmet, attached to the lock, behind.

She made her way to the bridge and decided to sit down on the ledge next to one of the statues. She had a nice view of the setting sun and for a second it brought a smile to her dark lips. Though as quick as it had appeared it disappeared as well. The sun was setting, Kim was nowhere to be found and she was feeling weak. She had to feed but knew very well that she couldn't just pick someone out of the huge crowd. She sighed softly and turned to look at the people on the bridge. Some of them made eye contact, looking at her curiously. Others, even men, blushed as she looked at them with her vibrant green eyes.

She was practically luring them in with her eyes. She knew that if she really tried she could easily make a man or woman follow her. She could lure them into a more secluded area and suck'em dry. Though she went against that idea because she wanted to find Kim first.

Said red head had walked into a more crowded area of Prague. By now she had asked directions, questioned where she was and discovered that she was in the Czech-Republic. She had fed on 3 people and she was completely focused on finding Shego. She didn't know why but she knew that her lover was in Prague as well. She could feel it through her bond she had with the black-haired vampire. She could almost feel the other vampire's presence and she longed to be in those strong arms.

The more she thought about it the faster she started walking. She had learned that there was a hotel where she could check in. All she had to do was cross a bridge called the Charles Bridge in order to get there. She figured she had to check in and look for Shego after that. She reached the bridge and at the end was a huge tower. She admired it for a few moments as she started crossing the bridge. The next thing she noticed was the statues and the length of the bridge. It went on for ages and she had to watch her step, not wanting to knock someone over on the overly crowded bridge.

_This is one huge-ass bridge._ She thought absentmindedly. She worked her way through the crowd and to the other side of the bridge.

Suddenly, as she finally reached the other side, she came to an immediate stop. She rubbed her eyes a few times, not believing what she was seeing. There was Shego, leaning on the ledge of the bridge staring at the setting sun. She moved slowly, walking up to the woman's back. She stopped, staring at Shego's back, waiting for the woman to notice her presence. She wasn't disappointed. A mere second passed by and Shego straightened herself. Kim watched in amusement as her lover turned around, eyes wide.

"You're real!" Shego announced and she hugged the red head. "I thought I was going crazy!"

"Same here." Kim choked in reply as she wrapped her arms around Shego in a tight embrace. The two were wrapped up in each other, ignoring the stares they were getting. By now the sun had set and darkness fell across the Czech-Republic.

Shego was the first to pull back and she cupped Kim's face gently.

"You're still you? You haven't been changed? Do you still have all of your memories? You remember who I am right?" She ranted in one breath and Kim smiled in amusement. She placed a finger upon Shego's dark lips, silencing her immediately.

"There's only one answer that fits all of those questions perfectly." Kim spoke and she leaned up, removed her finger and pressed her lips against Shego's. The dark-haired vampire took a while to realize what was happening but returned the loving gesture eagerly. Their full lips matched perfectly, moving together in synch. The feel of soft lips against her own drove Shego into near madness and she pulled Kim straight against her. She left no room between their bodies as her tongue darted into the depths of Kim's mouth.

The red head moaned into the kiss, using her own tongue as well. Their tongues clashed and Shego groaned, she could taste the blood of human on Kim's tongue. Her nails dug into Kim's hips, drawing another moan from the red head. Shego pulled back with a growl, her nails still digging into Kim's hips. Her eyes were darkened with lust and she licked her swollen lips.

"You've been feeding," She said and she licked her lips again. "Naughty girl." She added and the girl blushed brightly.

"I was hungry." Kim commented, her eyes drifting away.

"How did it taste?" Shego questioned, showing her fangs by smiling widely at the girl.

"Sweeter than animal blood but one guy tasted very bitter compared to the other 2 I tasted." Kim replied.

"Must've been an asshole then." Shego snorted and Kim laughed softly as well.

"He was, he was trying to rape or rob a woman when I caught him. I placed his body in the basement Fino was keeping me in. I think they figured out by now that I'm not the one lying underneath that cloth." Kim finished nervously, her eyes shifting slightly.

"Not to worry Kimmie," Shego said and she placed her hands upon Kim's cheeks again. "I'm with you and I'm not going to let them touch you again." She murmured reassuringly and she pecked the girl on the lips.

"Mmmm." Kim murmured against Shego's lips. "My hero." She said and she captured Shego's lower lip with her teeth. She sucked on the lip, pulling it in between her own lips and drawing a groan from Shego's throat. Kim smiled against the dark lips of her lover and kissed her passionately. The two attracted many eyes as they kissed again and again. Though they kept on ignoring the small crowd they were attracting.

"I think we should check into a hotel, we can't stand here the entire night." Kim suggested.

"That wouldn't be wise, indeed." A deep voice spoke to the pair and Kim and Shego jumped apart in shock. They stood face to face with Fino and two other vampires.

"Shit." Shego muttered and this brought a grin to Fino's lips.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice it if my bride-to-be was missing? I would've found you no matter what. You just made it easy for me." Fino spoke and Shego wrapped an arm around Kim's waist in a possessive manner.

"The only way she'll be your bride is over my dead body. She will never marry you voluntarily and especially not when I'm still alive." Shego spat back and this time Kim wrapped an arm around Shego's waist in return.

"I would never marry you, I'm already disgusted by the thought of being your wife." Kim said her face scrunching up in disgust. Fino growled in anger, taking a step towards the couple with clenched fists. His two companions stepped forward as well, backing him up.

"You escaped, clever girl, good idea using a man of your length as victim in order to save your own life. You could've escaped entirely as well; lucky for me you lovebirds decided to stick around a bit too long. My men spotted the two of you and I was, of course, informed immediately." Fino spoke, motioning for his companions to calm down. They did, taking a small step backwards and letting Fino take over the situation.

"Do you really think you'll stand a chance against the two of us?" Shego questioned, her eyebrow rising slightly as she spoke.

"My dear Shego, last time I checked it was 3 against 2, we have a chance to win. I must admit it will be difficult of course. Yet if we somehow manage to take out one of the two, it'll be easy." He replied and his eyes narrowed slightly as a smirk crossed his face.

Both Kim and Shego gave him a look of confusion for a few moments. Though it quickly dawned upon them what he meant and Shego immediately acted. She pushed Kim away and turned to look at the 3 vampires as they attacked.

"Kim. RUN!" She shouted feeling like she just had a déja vu. She watched how a fearful Kim ran off and winced when a fist connected with her face. A groan escaped her lips as she got knocked backwards by an unknown force and was catapulted into the river behind her. A loud splash emitted from the water as her body collided with it and all she could think about was Kim. No matter how large the wound in her stomach was she didn't feel it. Her thoughts were elsewhere and her vision darkened as she sank deeper and deeper.

Fino smiled as he looked over the railing, seeing no sign of Shego. His two companions looked as well and he shot them a serious look.

"Get the girl." He hissed and with nods the 2 ran off, searching for Kim. He looked down at the river one more time, believing that he had gotten rid of Shego. He ignored the small voice that told him there was a possibility she was still alive and sped off after his companions. It didn't matter if Shego was alive, once they had caught Kim the ceremony could be completed. Shego would never be on time to save Kim, this time the red head couldn't possibly escaped. Though catching her proved to be a lot harder than the three of them would've thought.

Kim had learned, to her opinion, from the best there was. She had learned to run at such high speeds that she was almost impossible to keep up with. Shego could keep up with her but other vampires had a very difficult time just keeping her in sight, let alone catch up with her. She ran at full capacity, making sure she didn't run into anything as she did so.

"Would you just catch her!" Fino shouted as he ran towards his two companions. Kim was still in sight but the dot of red hair was getting smaller and smaller. He growled as the two vampires seemed to be running at full capacity and he ran past them. "I'll just have to catch her myself, you bunch of useless nitwits." He snarled and he sped towards Kim, slowly gaining on the red head again.

Kim looked backwards once and almost yelped in fear when she saw that he was gaining on her. She quickly looked ahead again, tears in her eyes because of the wind that blew in her face at high speed. She tried to kick it up a notch but she couldn't go any faster she discovered. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. _She thought over and over again. Though all the while she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Shego. She prayed that the dark-haired vampire would come to her rescue if she couldn't handle the situation. She needed Shego's help; she knew that for sure.

She had seen how Fino had abused Shego when the woman finally managed to escape. The sight, the thought alone of Shego beaten up had haunted Kim several times. It broke her heart to see her beloved one in such a state.

_~Flashback~_

_She heard a knock on the door, startling her out of her sleep. Carefully she went down the stairs after the knock had repeated itself a bit more persistent. As fast as she could she ran up to the door, a strange feeling ran through her as she did so. The pace of her heart tripled and she pulled the door open with a force she didn't know she had. _

_Her eyes fell upon the stranger that had knocked on the door and she realized it was no stranger. _

"_S.. S.. Sh." She started and swallowed hard. "This can't be true." Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at her beloved vampire. Bruises adorned her once beautiful flawless pale skin. Her clothes were torn, her wrist looked heavily damaged and Kim realized that it was probably broken. She could see bruises were starting to form through the torn parts of Shego's shirt. A trail of blood had made its way down her dark lips and somewhere inside of her, Kim could feel her heart sink. Her eyes led back up to Shego's and she could see the love hadn't died in her lover's eyes. She wanted to cry but wasn't able to._

"_My my look who has matured over the past few months."_

_~End Flashback~_

Kim wiped away the tears that ran down her cheeks. She didn't know if they were there because of the wind or because of the memories of that night. It didn't matter though. She had to run, she had to fight, she had to do it for Shego. That was all she knew and that was exactly what she was going to do. She ran to a deserted part of the city, wiping away the last of her tears as she ran down an empty alley. She came to a stop, her back facing Fino.

She chuckled softly as he approached her and he stopped in his track. She slowly turned around, her eyes dark with anger, her fangs bared. _For Shego._ She thought.

Said woman emerged from the water, breaking through the surface and grabbing onto the railing of the bridge that ran across the river. She spat out a mixture of river water and blood, a fierce look in her eyes. She growled as she jumped over the railing and onto the bridge. She took a second to examine the wound that was spread across her stomach and hissed when she touched it.

"That better not leave a scar," She snarled and she touched it again. The muscles shifted slightly and the skin moved as well as her healing abilities kicked in. She watched how the wound closed up slightly before her gaze snapped in the direction of where she believed Kim was at the moment. "If he touches my Kimmie with just one finger," She growled and she crouched slightly. "It'll be the death of him." She added and with that she jumped up, launching herself several meters into the air. _First off, kill his two so-called companions!_

_

* * *

__Aaw they found each other again.. Kim fed on humans.. and damn Fino drove them apart again.. you gotta hate that guy.. Though now he has pissed off Shego even more and if there's one thing you don't want.. it's a pissed off Shego on your ass! She is totally gonna kick ass! and you know what? Kim is gonna kick ass as well! (I think) _

_Anyway.. yes I've been to the Czech-Republic, yes that Bridge has statues of saints and it really is very crowded and very long. The tower at the end and the bridge itself is damned gorgeous and so is the cathedral they have there! Again, visit Prague if you get the chance!_

_Let's get to the next ass-kicking chapter!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	22. Ultimate power

**As you may have noticed this story is actually really coming to an end...**

**here you have the so-called epic battle between the vampires!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**When you find the one… 22**

_God I'm so tired, I can't make it but I have to help Kimmie. _Shego thought as she ran through the streets of Prague. _I should've fed before I got Kimmie and myself into this situation. It's too late now though. _She swallowed hard, her throat dry and her body weak as she ran. It was more of a strain to stimulate her muscles, forcing herself to keep on going. She didn't even know if she had enough energy to ignite her plasma. There was no time to feed, she had to find Kim, and she had to save her. Her mind was willing though her body wasn't working along. She was slowing down, she could feel it. Her vision became fuzzy but she refused to give up now.

To her surprise she had managed to catch up with Fino's companions. It worried her, however, that Fino was nowhere to be seen. One didn't have to be a genius to figure out that he had gone after Kim himself. Though she didn't know whether to be happy or exhausted by the fact that she had caught up with his servants. She had to stop them, one was easy but two was going to be hard.

"Here goes nothing." She sighed and she ignited her plasma. A sigh of relieve escaped her lips when she discovered she was still able to use it. She kept running, her plasma intensifying as she closed in on the two vampires. Timing it correctly she shot two blasts at the vampires, knocking them down with her green flames. She licked her dry lips and stopped as she reached the two vampires on the ground. "Surprise, surprise, Shego is still alive." She cheered with a grin on her face.

The vampires jumped to their feet and shared a look. They hissed at Shego and before she could even blink the two tackled her. She fell to the ground, the two vampires beating in on her as she protected herself from their blows. She managed to kick one away, launching him into a wall of a building. As soon as she had gotten rid of one, she managed to get to her feet again. Her plasma flared again and she motioned for the both of them to attack.

Stepping through the bricks that had crumbled down, the blond-haired vampire attacked along with his almost white-haired companion.

Shego smiled slightly, plasma-blasting the white-haired vampire in the gut and punching the other in the face. Her smile, however, faded when she noticed that her plasma had gotten weaker. Inwardly she cursed and she ducked, avoiding a super-powered fist aimed for her head. As she dodged the fist she managed to sweep one of the vampires from his feet. She immediately focused on the blond-haired vampire. She kicked; she punched and used her claws, beating him up severely.

His white-haired companion jumped her and she managed to throw him off of her back. She refocused on the blond, knowing that his end was near. Though as she fought through her exhaustion, she wondered if Kim was doing okay.

The red head let out a deep gasp as she was thrown into a brick-wall. She fell to the ground, bricks tumbling down from the now damaged wall. She coughed as the debris surrounded her and she slowly got to her feet again. She looked into the dangerous eyes of Fino, her own gaze stern and determined. Her lips curled upwards and she pushed back a lock of her red hair. She crouched slightly as Fino got closer, their eyes still locked. Her green eyes narrowed slightly and she took in a deep breath, preparing herself for a heavy battle.

He launched himself at her with an impressive roar and she acted immediately. She grabbed onto his wrists, spun him around and this time it was his turn to meet the wall she had just gotten to know. He immediately regained his composure, attacking her again and landing a hit in her face, leaving deep cuts in her right cheek.

Her right hand immediately shot up to her cheek as she felt the sting of the cuts.

"You're gonna regret that." She stated and with the wave of her hand the pavement started moving. She pulled her hand back, pulling the pavement from underneath Fino's feet towards her. Her hand shot forward again and she pelted the man with the bricks of the pavement. The bricks came raining down on him hard, hitting him against the head and nearly breaking his wrist as he held is arm up to shield himself from the bricks.

With a sweep of his arm and a mighty roar all the bricks flew across the empty alley and fell to the ground loudly.

"You can control elements, how interesting." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yeah well you'll be surprised by my powers," Kim started and she lowered her hands to her sides. "Because I know for a fact that my powers have surpassed yours." She said calmly, almost daring him to go full power on her.

"We'll see about that." He grunted in reply and the fight was on again. Their fists collided; she dodged his kicks and swept him off of his feet by kicking at his ankles.

Kim raised her hand, burying him within the ground entirely. Her hands met in front of her face and she forced the ground together as her hands clamped around each other. Though as she tried to squeeze the life out of him, his hand popped up out of the ground. His claw buried itself into the pavement and suddenly the ground opened up in a cloud of debris as if it had exploded.

He came crawling out of the hole angrier then before, coughing loudly as he rose to his feet again.

"Hmm it was a good thing Shego left me." He said thoughtfully and he eyed Kim appreciatively.

"Don't say a word about her." Kim warned and she slipped into her fighting stance again. "She's a wonderful vampire." She added and Fino simply chuckled at the statement.

"Is that why she's dead right now?" He asked and Kim looked at him in shock for a few seconds.

"She's not dead," She said with a grin on her face. "You think she's dead but in fact you probably just pissed her off. Though you won't get a chance to find out, seeing as you will be the one who is going to be dead in a few minutes." Kim challenged and this brought a slight frown to the yellow-eyed vampire leader.

"We'll see about that," He said and Kim's eyes widened as he started glowing. Slowly a red, almost fire-like glow started emitting from his body, getting brighter and brighter.

"Let the fight begin." He said as he was fully engulfed by red flames and he attacked.

Shego grunted as a knee was connected with her stomach, damaging the wound that was already there. She felt it rip open even further and for a second she felt like she could no longer breathe. Her hands went down to the wound and she clutched it softly as blood started pouring again. She could not bear anymore blood loss; it was too much for her. She started coughing up blood, her fingers tainted by crimson. Though it did not stop her from defending herself.

With her plasma she fended off the vampires and she managed to land a few good hits despite her injury. Though as she plasma-blasted the vampires and fended them off, she felt herself almost slip into unconsciousness. She almost lost her balance, forcing her muscles to tense up. Her plasma started flickering, slowly dying out as she managed to keep her balance. Her breathing was heavy and she looked like she had gotten the beating of a lifetime. She felt like that as well. There was no denying there, she felt completely spent. Her wound couldn't heal up, she was hungry and her powers were slowly starting to fail. Her body was shutting down in order to save itself, though it wasn't the right time for a shut down.

"Gotta keep… going for.. Kimmie." She breathed and she raised her hand, grabbing the blond vampire's face and sending a wave of plasma into his face. _I can't keep this up much longer._ She thought as her plasma now refused to even ignite. She was completely out of power, even with her mind she could no longer defend herself. She was drained, mentally and psychically.

"I'm sorry." She murmured and she sagged to her knees. "Kim."

The red head let out a feral scream as she pushed Fino around by using air. Her hands swept around wildly, giving him no chance to regain his normal footing. She knocked him into a wall, pushed him to the ground and blasted him backward by controlling the air around them. He spun as he was launched up into the air and with a sudden outburst of red flames he broke free from Kim's control.

He landed neatly on his feet, his flames still burning brightly. The flames suddenly erupted, blasting towards Kim like a tornado of flames. She stepped backwards, holding up her hands in defense as the sea of red flames engulfed her. The flames twirled around her, singing her clothes slightly as they came closer and closer. The tornado of flames slowly closed in on her and she started to panic.

In a moment of fear her hands shot out to her sides, arms stretched completely. As she stretched her arms the flames started backing up and that's when she realized she could control Fino's fire. A triumphant smile appeared on her face and she slowly started moving towards the yellow-eyed vampire. Her hands shot forward and the red flames were directly blasted back towards the owner.

Fino blocked the flames, simply waving them away with a single hand.

"You're strong," He said and his fire started burning again. "But you have yet to discover the full capacity of your own powers. I, however, have complete control of my flames. See, unlike Shego my flames can seriously harm someone, I doubt that she can achieve a lot with her puny green flames." Fino spoke and he chuckled by the mere thought of Shego's powers.

Though what he didn't know was that he was slowly pissing Kim off more and more.

She could feel her anger rise with every word he spoke about Shego. She knew she was close to snapping and something inside her told her to just completely finish the guy off. She only killed if necessary and this was necessary. She had also seen what Shego could do with her green powers. It wasn't something that could be taken lightly. She had seen Shego kill, no, vaporize vampires with just her powers. It was impressive, to say the least.

_Shego would've kicked his ass if she had been here right now. _She thought and her eyes narrowed in anger. _I should kick his ass while I'm here!_ Her mind screamed and she was finally sure of it. She was going to make the bastard take back his words and she was going to kill him. She was going to undo the world from his presence for good. She owed it to herself but especially to Shego. _For Shego. _Was her last thought before she threw herself into the battle again.

They went hand to hand, his red-flamed engulfed hand against her element-controlling one. Though as she was growing stronger and better, Shego was going in the opposite direction.

The dark-haired vampire could no longer force herself to get up. She had completely fallen to the ground and could only endure the torture of the two vampires of her enemy clan. She got kicked in the stomach, over and over again. A heavy boot connected with her head, giving her, what she reckoned, a concussion. She felt 2 of her ribs break and blood was now pouring out of several injuries.

Her eyelids felt heavy and she tried to keep them from closing. Though keeping her eyes open wasn't a very easy thing either. Even the small things like breathing and blinking were becoming heavy as attack after attack rained down on her.

"Not so tough now are we?" The blond vampire sneered at her and she wheezed in pain as he stepped on her hand. She felt the bones in her hand snap and she bit her lip to stop the scream that was rising up in her throat. Everything was aching, from her bones to her skin. She could feel her head pounding and the wounds that the vampires had caused were throbbing. Her body was protesting underneath the massive pain as it tried to heal but did not get the chance.

"I thought you were one of the strongest vampires alive?" The white-haired vampire questioned and his boot connected with her head again. "I don't know why Fino was so afraid of you, you're nothing!" He said and he laughed along with his companion as Shego squirmed in pain.

"Y-you w-wait and see!" She protested weakly. "I'll get you for this, you'll regret you ever laid a finger on me." She groaned and she squeezed her eyes shut as another jolt of pain ran through her tortured body.

"I don't think you'll live long enough to make us regret this." The blond vampire replied and the laughter of the two vampires reached her ears once again.

"Yeah, I doubt you'll even live long enough to see the morning." The white-haired vampire taunted and Shego looked up at him with a death glare. "You probably won't even see your precious red head anymore. I wonder who will be dead first, you or the red head." And this time Shego growled at the pair of vampires. Despite her tired and aching body she was getting angrier by the minute. Even though she couldn't do much she felt like she had to rip something or in this case a pair of vampires, into pieces. _If I had the strength for it._

As Shego grew weaker with every hit, Kim grew stronger with every hit. As she fought she discovered how to use her power in more than one way. Her control became more accurate and she managed to land quite some hits on the so-called vampire leader. Though she understood why Shego had a rough time beating him up. He was fast and his strength was unbelievable now that he had revealed all of it. She could understand that in a tortured and hungry state someone would get a serious beating. It made her admire Shego even more and thoughts of the woman brought tears to her eyes right in the middle of her fight.

Through the kicks and punches she managed to land she used her ability to bring him down even more. He was swept around by the wind she controlled; he was beaten by the earth she could move with her own hands. His hands were buried within the ground, leaving him defenseless. She grinned and before he could break free her fist connected with his nose. It cracked loudly and a spray of blood erupted from the now broken nose. Angrily he freed his hands in a bright red explosion and blasted her to the ground a few meters down the alley.

"I've had it with your games little girl." Fino growled as he stepped in front of her. He looked down at her, his yellow eyes glowing dangerously. "If you won't be my bride so be it but this will be the last moment of your pathetic life." He threatened and she snorted at his comment, making his red flames flare aggressively.

"You can't kill me and you can't kill Shego either." Kim commented casually and Fino extinguished his flames. He kneeled by Kim's side, his face inches removed from her own.

"I only have to kill you, Shego is nearly dead right now. That's one concern less and I will kill you because I CAN kill you." He hissed into her ear and she snapped her head away.

"You're lying, she isn't dead, she isn't even close to being dead. She's the strongest vampire I know, no one could kill her." Kim replied angrily and she jumped to her feet, backing away from the yellow-eyed vampire leader. He simply chuckled deeply as Kim denied everything, the tears and concern visible in her eyes.

"Tsk, tsk, is that doubt I feel? I can assure you, my servants are dealing with her right now. Her life force has been drained; her powers don't work anymore. She is left defenseless and if you get a chance to see her, which I rather doubt, you could see it for yourself. Your beloved dark-haired vampire is weak, she is just trying not to beg for her life." Fino spat at Kim as he too rose to his normal height again. They stood face to face and Kim was holding back the tears, trying to convince herself that Shego was left unharmed. She wanted to, no, she did believe that she was going to see Shego again. She knew that the vampire she had come to respect and admire so much was still alive and kicking ass.

"She's weak, you're much stronger than she is. You're too good for her, she isn't worth your time." The vampire said as though he was trying to convince Kim.

"Stop it." Kim muttered and her gaze slipped to the ground.

"You could do wonderful things if she is out of your way." Fino said with a wicked smile on his face.

"Stop it, right now." Kim said a bit more persistent this time, her eyes snapping up to meet his. They stared at each other, her eyes wet from the tears and still narrowed with anger.

"You my dear would be the perfect wife. She, she would never reach my standards. Her will is strong but is easily broken as well. She has no determination and no respect for others. She only thinks of herself." He commented and he took another step towards Kim. He raised his hand, tracing the cuts on her cheek. Her eyes never left his. "But you, you are perfect. You are strong, you're a warrior and you deserve so much better." He said and she smacked his hand away.

"What, like you?" She questioned angrily.

"Exactly, someone like me. Someone who will respect you for who you are. You're a gorgeous creature and Shego… Has failed as a vampire. She's a failure of nature. She's hideous compared to you." He sweet-talked. Little did he know that he was now getting the opposite desirable effect.

The moment he told Kim Shego was a failure something completely snapped inside of her. Her feet slid apart just the slightest and her hands clenched into fist. He finished his sentence and somewhere within her she felt a burning feeling she had never felt before.

"Shego," She spoke through clenched teeth and she pushed Fino backward with one hand. "Is not," She said and a light glow formed around her body. "Hideous!" She yelled and she too erupted in bright reddish-yellow flames. Her eyes held the same aggression as her flames and the fierceness of it all made Fino stumble back in shock. "She is a wonderful vampire!" She yelled and she attacked him with her fire. A punch against his jaw, powered by her newly found powers. "She is stronger then you'll ever be!" She added and she blasted him to the ground with an outburst of her flames.

She came to a stop in front of him, looking down into his yellow fear filled eyes.

"She isn't dead, she's a gorgeous being." Kim snarled at the man. "And this is for her!" With a scream of anger, her eyes bright, she discharged in full power. A gigantic fire whirl erupted from the red-haired vampire; blasting up towards the sky and burning the vampire leader as it twirled around Kim's body.

Fino's pained yell filled Kim's ears and she was determined to keep on going until he could no longer yell. The fire whirl twirled around her, growing in strength and heat as it lit up the dark Czech-Republic sky. She didn't care whether everyone could see it or not. She was dead determined to kill the vampire that had spoken filth about her dark-haired lover. His screams finally stopped and when Kim's anger had subsided partially it became clear that there wasn't a molecule left of the vampire. The fire around her died out, her breathing heavy as she saw no sign of the former vampire leader anymore. The ground around her had been burned as well, leaving her standing on a round platform surrounded by a huge channel.

She let out a deep breath and fell to her knees on the piece of ground she had been standing on.

"I did it." She whispered a small smile of joy forming on her face. "I did it!" She cheered a bit louder this time. She started laughing, relieved that it was finally over. Though her laughter died out when a bright green light flashed into the sky. A green dome of plasma whirled around for a split second, before it died down again. Kim didn't have to think twice about whom had caused it. It was Shego and she suddenly felt like crying again. "I'm coming!"

She jumped to her feet and ran out of the alley, running towards the direction of where the green plasma dome had erupted.

Tiredly Shego lowered her head to the pavement of Prague. Her last bit of powers had been in that dome and it had destroyed the two vampires completely. They had taunted her and tortured her just a bit too long. Somewhere she had found the power she needed and she finally snapped, sending both of the vampires into oblivion. She sighed heavily as she lay spread on the pavement.

She heard footsteps coming closer and suddenly her senses were overwhelmed by a fragrance she knew all too well. Tired she raised her head slightly to see Kim running towards her.

Worried, the red head slid to her knees in front of Shego and she pulled the woman into her arms. She lay Shego's head in her lap and looked down at the severely beaten and tired woman.

"Shego." She gasped and she placed a hand upon said woman's cheek. The woman managed to flash a small smile at the red head and her eyes slowly fluttered shut. "Shego! Don't die on me! I'll get you out of here! I'll make you better! You can make it!" Kim said desperately and she held the dark-haired vampire close in the middle of the street, tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

_Aaw what a dramatic ending! Shego is like dying! Kim wants to save her and I don't know if she can actually save her! O_o I'll try to rescue Shego and if I manage to do so.. you'll see it in the next chapter of course! Nobody wants her to die right? Right! So.. Kim is like uber powerful! She totally kicked ass! And that fire whirl and the green plasma dome were awesome! Or well they would've been if it had happened in a movie.. Now you just gotta use your imagination. In my head it looked awesome ^^_

_Anyway let's get to the next chapter and see if I or Kim, can save Shego!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	23. All is Well Again

**Is it true? It's the update but.. it might be.. the last and final chapter to this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**When you find the one…23**

Shego found herself in a warm place, her eyes closed and her head supported by something soft and comfortable. Though despite all the luxurious wonderful feelings her body ached. She was dimly aware of the fact that almost every fiber of her body was aching and throbbing. She wanted to open her eyes and look around; she wanted to know where she was. She heard the sound of an engine but the sound wasn't that of a car. It slowly dawned on her that she was actually in a plane. _Probably my jet. _She thought without opening her eyes. She felt tired, not the I-just-got-out-of-work kind of tired but the I-got-run-over-by-a-tank kind of tired. That would explain the pain she was feeling. Though she knew better, she knew that sooner or later she would remember what had gotten her into her current pained situation.

She parted her lips slightly, feeling that they were dry just like her throat. The next thing she noticed was a hand, a small hand running through her dark hair. She felt like purring as the hand combed through her locks and she wondered who dared to touch her in such an intimate way. Despite her exhaustion and aching body, curiosity got the better of her. Her body was in too much pain for her to focus on the scent of the person, meaning she had to take a look. Her eyes cracked open slowly and they revealed a red blur towering above her. She blinked a few times and the hand stroking her hair halted.

"You're awake." She heard the sweet voice of the one person she loved with her heartless being. The hand of one Kim Possible continued to stroke through her hair and Shego managed to crack a small smile at her. She looked around, her eyes hurting because of the brightly-lit cabin they were in. She noticed that her head was placed within Kim's lap and it was indeed her jet. "You shouldn't strain yourself." The sweet voice caressed her ears again and she felt a pair of silk-soft lips make contact with her forehead.

Through her tiredness she sighed contently, feeling right in place. Her eyes closed again and for a while she simply focused on the pleasure of being petted.

"Sleep some more." Kim said in an almost pleading tone and she did something similar. She slowly drifted off into unconsciousness again, a small smile on her face as she moved her aching body a bit more against Kim's. The red head too smiled a glint of love in her eyes. She held her dark-haired warrior close as the jet led them back to Germany. She was glad she had learned a few things about jets during her time as a hero. Without those skills she wouldn't have gotten very far with Shego in her arms.

The first thing that popped into her mind was that she had to get Shego back home. In a more secluded and familiar environment. It would be easier for Shego to recover and it would make it easier for Kim to look after her. Though the memories of the recent events were memories she preferred to forget. The pain she had felt but especially the moment she had almost lost Shego. The memories would be tucked away along with the death of her family. Though as she looked down at her lover, she knew she had to relive the story again. She knew Shego would ask questions and who was she to deny her the answers?

As long as Shego was out of life danger Kim was fine with it.

The flight went flawless and the jet gave off a beep the moment it started descending. It headed towards the airport and landing was a thing it could do itself as well. Kim was impressed; it saved her a lot of trouble. It gave her the opportunity to look after Shego and her wounds. Though she hadn't had a chance to treat them, she didn't have the supplies to do so.

The jet slid across the runway and came to a stop with screeching tires. Kim only had to steer it off of the runway, making sure it wasn't a bother to other planes. The moment she had done that she lifted Shego into her arms and the door of the jet flipped open with a soft hiss. She jumped to the ground, ignoring the steps and immediately started running. She had no access to a car so the only way she could get Shego home was through running.

Luckily she was in a better shape then her lover, meaning she could carry her back to the enormous German villa easily. That was exactly what she did, she ran through the forest on instinct, hoping to find the house because she didn't know the exact route. Though she figured her vampire instinct was trustworthy enough to follow. And even though all the trees looked a-like she started to recognize her surroundings. She was getting close to the open spot where she had fallen out of a tree because Shego had dared her to jump. Despite the fact that she ended up on the floor it was a memory she was fond off. It had led to impressive results and enjoyable events to say the least.

As she ran into a more familiar part of the forest it all started coming back to her. She zigzagged around the trees and in a flash she saw the white material Shego's house was built of. A triumphant smile spread across Kim's face as she adjusted her course and headed for the house. She didn't have a key, but entering wouldn't be a problem. She kicked the door in; making a mental note to fix it before Shego discovered and barged up the stairs. She stormed into the room that had supposedly been her own and lowered Shego onto the fine white sheets. The woman, despite the commotion of being carried through the forest, was still unconscious.

"Thank god for that." Kim sighed as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She inspected Shego's body, removing her shirt and looking after the wounds. She cleaned them up and covered them with gauze she had retrieved out of the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Especially the wound that spread across Shego's stomach was worrisome. The wound started at Shego's right hip and spread across her stomach diagonally up to the left side of her ribcage. It was enormous, that was a fact, it was also the wound with the slowest healing rate. Other cuts and bruises had already disappeared, though the broken bones were still recovering from the damage as well.

Kim bit her lip as Shego slightly squirmed underneath the cloth she was using to clean the enormous wound. She could almost feel the pain Shego was going through. She had no choice, she had to clean it and wrap it up. That way it had a better chance of healing without leaving a large scar.

She finally finished up wrapping up the wounds of her lover and decided to lie down for a second. She put away the items she had used covered Shego up again and lay down beside the pale-greenish woman. She sighed softly as she stared at her lover; she raised her hand and tucked some of Shego's black hair behind an ear. _She looks peaceful. _She noted mentally and she couldn't help but smile as Shego moved slightly in her unconscious state. She was getting better, she was moving more and that was a good sign. The fact that she had woken up once was already a great relieve. Shego had passed out in Kim's arms more then 4 hours ago. For a vampire that was a very long time to be unconscious without the influence of powers.

"I'm just glad you didn't die on me," Kim claimed softly and she kissed the woman's cheek.

She lowered her head to the pillow next to Shego, her eyes never leaving the slow-breathing woman. She was going to have to hunt for her lover, occurred to her. Shego was in no state to hunt but that didn't mean she couldn't get hungry. Almost absentmindedly her eyes went down to her own wrist, seeing the fresh holes of fangs. It had been worth it, she had given some of her own blood and had forced it down Shego's throat whilst she had been unconscious. It had been the first and only option that came to Kim's mind in Prague. It had been the only way to save Shego and it had helped. It hadn't woken her but it had been enough to regulate her body's healing abilities.

Kim had seen with her own eyes how the smaller bruises and cuts disappeared. They just vanished into nothing in front of her eyes. As she thought about how Shego was healing a thought suddenly hit her. It hit her so quickly that it almost made her gasp in an euphoric manner. She remembered the technique Shego had used on her. The way she had been holding her in order to share her healing powers with Kim. Despite the fact that Kim didn't quite know how it worked she cuddled up to Shego either way. She pulled the woman into her arms, clutching her tightly against her body and squeezing her eyes shut.

She concentrated on Shego's body and her own healing abilities as much as she could; hoping it would help some. She held onto the woman, not knowing if she was doing any good. All she could do was hold on and wait. Surely it had to help one way or another? Unless she didn't have the skills to share her powers.

She simply held her eyes shut for an unknown period of time. She listened to Shego's breathing, happy that she was in fact still breathing at all. Minutes, maybe even hours passed by as Kim remained motionless whilst clutching Shego against her. She eventually opened her eyes; the sun hadn't set yet she noticed. She pulled back from the woman and she tilted her head slightly as she looked at Shego's face. She looked better, a lot better even. The larger injuries had healed up for the greater part. Though Kim knew that Shego's bones hadn't healed yet. Even with full healing capacity it took at least a full day to heal bones. The fact that her lover looked better, however, was a huge victory for Kim.

"I really should go hunting now that the sun is still up…" She said thoughtfully, her eyes still upon Shego's form. She smiled slightly and kissed the woman on the lips. Despite the fact that the other vampire couldn't react Kim still felt a shiver run down her spine. It always thrilled her, kissing Shego. With the taste of Shego on her lips Kim left the house in search for food. She knew her lover preferred the blood of a deer, she just doubted if she could actually hunt one down.

Spotting a deer wasn't the hard part of the hunting process. It was catching it and killing it quickly which was the difficult part. She soon enough spotted said animal and instead of going in stealth mode she simply charged it like a crazed person. She jumped the animal and it started bucking wildly, screeching as she aimed for its neck. With some strain from her side she managed to snap the deer's neck and it immediately fell to the ground. She sighed as she pushed herself up off of the deer and looked at its lifeless eyes.

"Guess that wasn't that hard at all." She sighed in relieve and she grabbed the animal by the leg. She dragged it towards Shego's house, not even bothering to catch herself some food. She was too focused on Shego, she would eat later. Right now she dragged the animal up to the front door and into the hallway. She carried it into the living room and up the stairs into her former bedroom. She placed the deer next to the bed and immediately sat down on the edge.

As she sat down Shego shifted slightly, her head turning to face the ceiling. Kim watched in amazement how her lover's eyes fluttered open again. She knew her heart would've skipped a beat if it were to function. A smile spread across her face as Shego's eyes sudden fell upon her.

All Shego knew was that she was home, Kim was with her and the room was bright. A bit too bright for her eyes but luckily they adjusted quickly. Her emerald eyes were suddenly fixed upon Kim and she could see the girl smiling.

"Hey." She said softly and Kim's smile widened even more.

"Hi there yourself." The red replied softly and she lowered herself next to Shego on the bed. The pair stared at each other, enjoying the other's company. A silence formed between the two and they silently agreed that no words were needed for the time being. Kim felt overjoyed by the fact that Shego was still alive. Shego simply felt happy that she could finally have some rest with her red head.

"That was one hell of an adventure." Shego said, breaking the silence first.

"It most definitely was, I have never been as tired as I was during my fight with Fino." Shego grinned at the girl, pushing herself up a little. She kept herself from wincing as she felt her ribs protest in pain.

"That must've been one hell of a fight, was that fire whirl yours?" Shego asked in a somewhat amazed tone. Kim looked at her shyly and that was enough of an answer. "Seriously? That was one bad ass move! I saw it even though I was partially dead!" Shego uttered, sitting up entirely, ignoring the pain that ran through her body.

Kim sat up as well, reaching out for Shego in shock.

"Calm down, you're not fully healed yet." She warned and she pulled Shego into her arms, holding her close.

"Who cares? You have the ultimate vampire powers!" Shego exclaimed but she relaxed into Kim's arms either way.

"To be honest I still had a very hard time defeating him. Ultimate powers or not he beat me up pretty badly, I just snapped at one point and my powers were revealed. If that hadn't happened I would've been dead right now, that's for sure." Kim said and she sighed as she felt Shego's body lean into hers.

"But you're not." Shego stated dry.

"But I'm not." Kim repeated in the same tone and it became quiet between the two. Shego turned her head slightly to look at the red head. Kim would've blushed if it were possible, instead she settled for a shy look, averting her eyes. She felt a hand grab her by the chin and she caught the small gasp that wanted to escape her throat in surprise. Her face was turned towards Shego and she got the hint. She looked back at the woman, knowing that Shego wanted to look into her eyes. It somehow made their bond stronger; it was like they could read each other through the eyes. It was a deep connection, one that only they shared.

"I'm glad." Shego spoke but her eyes told different according to Kim. She frowned slightly at Shego's comment and the woman couldn't help but laugh. "I know, I know, my eyes betrayed me. I really am glad, the pain just overrules it a bit."

"How are you feeling?" Kim asked and Shego shrugged slightly.

"Like I've been trampled by cows. Though I've had worse, way worse." The older vampire replied and she lowered herself to her back again, pulling free from Kim's embrace. "I'm gonna sleep some more." She spoke in a soft tone, her eyes closing in the progress.

"I caught some food for you…" Kim spoke almost absentmindedly and Shego's eyes flew open again. She pushed herself up and stared at her girlfriend. "It's deer, just as you like." She added and this surprised Shego even more.

"You caught and killed a deer for me? On your own?" She questioned, a grin forming on her face. "You really are turning into a great vampire, you know that?" She reached out and cupped Kim's face. Despite the vampire-skin Shego could feel Kim's skin warm up as she touched it.

"I learned from the best." She said, giving her signature shy look. Shego chose not to comment that and simply pulled Kim closer.

"I feel like I haven't held you for ages." She said sounding way out of character. She didn't care, it was how she felt and she was prepared to share it.

"I know what you mean." With that Shego pulled Kim completely on top of her, ignoring the pain. She stared up into the red head's eyes, knowing that Kim was slowly drowning in her emerald eyes. Her arms wrapped around Kim's waist, pulling her close from head to toe.

"I want you right now." Shego spoke in a breathy tone and it brought a rush of excitement to the red head on top of her. She could feel Kim's excitement, feeling the sudden movement of muscles and the light intake of breath. "You want me as bad as I want you." She moaned into Kim's ear and she felt Kim's body shiver against her own.

"Y-you can't," Kim groaned as she tried to free herself from Shego's grasp. "You're in too much pain." She added and her lover snorted in reply.

"I'm never in too much pain to pleasure my girl." Shego replied, tightening her grip on the squirming red head.

"Sh-shouldn't we be dealing with your enemy vampire clan?" Kim asked as she kept on squirming and Shego loosened her grip slightly.

"You killed their leader, as soon as a vampire leader dies, the clan falls apart. The vampires scatter around the world and the clan disappears for good. We won't have to worry about the clan anymore. It doesn't exist anymore and we've got the chain back. Our work is done; we can figuratively grow old together without fighting ever again." Shego explained and she quickly tightened her grip on Kim. "So don't worry, we don't have to fight anymore and we don't have to worry that someone will blow us up. We actually don't have any enemies, unless we enter the territory of another clan." She said, reassuring the red head.

"Are you sure?" Kim asked and she finally stopped squirming, surrendering to Shego.

"Definitely, completely sure." The dark-haired vampire replied and before Kim could question her again she leaned up and captured the girl's lips with her own.

Finally Kim surrendered completely and eagerly started returning the kiss, melting against the dark lips of her lover. Their lips moved in synch and soon enough their tongues got involved as well. Kim let out a yelp as Shego turned them around, quickly taking the lead as she pinned Kim to the bed. She did all this without ever breaking the kiss. Her hand, despite not being fully healed, moved to the front of Kim's pants. With some strain she managed to open the girl's jeans, making room for her hand to slip inside and explore.

As soon as Shego's hand entered Kim's pants, the girl pulled back. She gasped softly and stared into her lover's questioning eyes.

"Are you sure we should do this?" She asked as Shego stilled her hand. "I mean you're not fully healed yet." She added.

"I'm sure," Shego said and she pecked Kim on the lips. "Now shut up, lay back, relax and let me do you." And with that all Kim's arguments died out as Shego finally gained access to every inch of her body. A whimper escaped her throat as the skilled hand cupped her through her underwear, the palm grinding against her clit. Her fingers curled inwards, her nails digging into pale skin and pulling a groan from Shego's lips.

It didn't take long for the two were once again wrapped up in each other. Both enjoying the skin-to-skin contact as the pleasure kept on rising. Their bodies were joined through digits though it went further then just sex. It was reconnecting their minds after almost having lost each other. It was the perfect way to get rid of the pent up emotions. They reached heights they didn't even know existed paired with heavy breathing and deep moans as they went for climax after climax.

As they continued their lovemaking they rose to their astonishing 6th orgasm at the same time. Shego's fingers were buried deep inside Kim, reaching for every little sensitive spot of the red head. Though as she worked her magic Kim returned the favor, her own fingers bringing Shego to a 6th orgasm as well. Fingers slipped in and out of hot wet passages, both working up a sweat. They kept on going and slowly but sure a glow started forming around the two. Shego's green glow was just visible as it clashed with Kim's soft red glow. Small sparks emitted from the two as their glows intensified and when they finally reached their climax… A bright flashing light erupted from their bodies as they screamed out each other's name.

Sweaty and tired they collapsed both breathing heavily. They removed their fingers and relaxed in each other's arms. After they had both caught their breath they managed to lock eyes.

"What just happened?" Kim asked, smiling at her lover whom was hovering above her. Shego returned the smile and combed her fingers through Kim's fiery red hair. She remained silent for a few moments, just looking at the vampire underneath her. All the while Kim gave her a questioning look, hoping she would get the answer to her question eventually. Though it took the dark-haired vampire a few moments to completely regain her composure.

"Sorry what did you say?" She questioned, having not heard what Kim said. The red head frowned slightly at the vampire but pushed it aside.

"During the.. you know.. sex just now," She said and Shego lifted an eyebrow at the girl. "We kinda glowed and after I reached my orgasm the sparks literally flew off of us!" Kim explained in a somewhat astonished tone.

"Yeah, so?" Shego said in return making Kim sigh heavily.

"Why the hell did that happen and what does it mean?" She snapped at the now grinning vampire above her. She narrowed her eyes, restraining herself from hitting Shego.

"That, my dearest," Shego started and she cupped Kim's cheek. "Was a sign that we are finally completely connected to each other. Vampires imprint on other vampires and if they are supposed to be together they will partially connect through powers. We connected through sex and now we connected through our powers as well. It brings us to a whole new level of our relationship. It means that any other vampire can see my glow around you because you belong to me and vice versa. We kind of marked each other as mates and now we have a bond that goes beyond speech. I can hear what you think if you let me in, I can already feel how you feel but now it will influence me as well." She said and by now Kim was staring at her with her mouth hanging open.

"We can no longer be separated, no one can steal you from me now. Sometimes it happens but other vampire couples go centuries without connecting completely. It brings us closer princess." She spoke the last few words in a gentle tone and finished it by kissing her red-haired vampire softly.

"So that means we're kinda married in a vampire way? Like rings our glows mark us?" Kim questioned, pulling back from the kiss.

"You could say that but it's better than human marriage. It's way better." Shego replied.

"Even if it isn't… I'd stay with you forever. Human marriage or vampire marriage, I think we're supposed to be together one way or another." Kim said and the dark-haired vampire above her hugged her close, burying her face in Kim's red hair as she whispered:

"I think so too."

_The End_

* * *

_Aaw.. kim saved Shego.. yay we all wanted that.. and well she's all beter now.. it wasn't rough graphic sex but they did have sex and they connected like others mostly can't! through their powers! I thought it was a nice way... to kinda.. finish the story.. they're together.. they're connected.. it's all good.. ! They don't have any enemies.. so.. yeah.. all is well in Vampire land between Kim and Shego!_

_Hope you enjoyed it all!_

_Thanks for reading it!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_

_Ps. I might write a little.. conclusion.. MAYBE!_


	24. Epilogue

**Here is the last and final chapter.. also called.. the Epilogue.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**When you find the one…24 Epilogue.**

It had been over half a year since Shego and Kim's fight with the enemy clan. It had been 6 long months in which they finally learned to relax and live a little. Kim had perfected her vampire techniques, thanks to Shego, and was now an accomplished vampire according to her lover. Shego had taught her almost everything she knew. From perfecting her hunting technique to learning to control her powers up until the tiniest detail. She was officially a master of the elements. She controlled earth, water, wind and fire. Though fire was a sign that she was close to losing control.

Through that she had almost burned Shego once, though the skilled vampire managed to absorb the fire that erupted from the red head's body. She had turned it into her own fire, turning it from red/yellow to a bright green. She had grinned widely at the panicking red head, reassuring her that everything was alright. Though despite her efforts Kim had still burst out into tears, apologizing for losing control. The whole scene had ended up in Kim making up to Shego. 4 times in a row. That's when she was finally satisfied that she hadn't harmed Shego in any way.

They moved on and it was about time they celebrated their anniversary. They had been together for 2 years now and they had been connected completely for 6 months now. It was a day worth celebrating for the vampire couple.

"I hope you'll like it," Shego said as she guided Kim by the hand. "You'll just have to climb onto my back alright?" She asked and Kim gave a nod, her eyes covered with a blindfold as she climbed onto Shego's back.

"Where are we going again?" Kim asked as she loosely held onto Shego.

"That's a surprise." Shego murmured and stealthily, without Kim noticing it, she started climbing a large tree, heading for the very top. She had prepared a little surprise; she had worked on the so-called tree house for over 2 months. She loved to hang in the trees and a tree house would make it a lot easier. Though as she built it, a plan occurred to her as she enjoyed the view of the setting sun and a nearby lake. The sight was incredible and it gave her the idea to surprise Kim with it. She had managed to convince the girl to come with her. Leaving just as the sun was about to set.

Silently and easily she climbed up to the tree house, which was large enough to house a small family. She opened the hatch and carefully, with Kim still on her back, entered the house.

"You can let go now," She said and Kim lowered herself to the ground again. Shego grabbed her by the shoulders and guided her to the small balcony she had made. It gave the perfect view of the setting sun and Shego knew that Kim would appreciate its beauty. "I'm going to take your blindfold off now." She warned and she untied the small cloth, pulling it from Kim's face.

Her arms wrapped around Kim's waist and she pulled the girl against her front.

"Surprise." She murmured and Kim gasped when she opened her eyes.

"I've never seen such a beautiful sunset!" She said in an astonished tone, making Shego grin.

"I discovered it was beautiful when I was building this." Shego said and Kim turned around in her arms, astonishment still clear in her eyes.

"You built this?" She questioned and Shego gave a slight nod in return. "This is huge enough to live in!" She added and once again the dark-haired woman grinned at her.

"It might seem dull but I wanted you to see this and I was wondering, if you'd want to join me at dinner." Shego said and she gestured at the table that was located inside the tree house. Kim looked as if her jaw was ready to drop and she nodded. The dark-haired woman guided her back into the tree house and led her to the table, which was filled with normal food. "I know you haven't had any human food for at least a year so I thought… why not today?" The older vampire commented as she pulled a chair back for Kim.

The red head, still silent, accepted the seat and sat down.

"I hope you like Chinese, I figured that was the best human food there is." Shego said as she took her own seat across from Kim.

"I… I.. used to love Chinese." Kim stuttered slightly and she looked at the wonderfully smelling meal that was presented to her on a square Chinese-looking plate. Next to the plate was a pair of chopsticks and in the middle of the table was a single candle. A black one with a green flame.

"If you don't know how the chopsticks work I have the plane old knife and fork for you." But Kim waved the comment off, grabbing the chopsticks and showing Shego that she had mastered the technique already. "Nice." Shego commented and she too started eating with the chopsticks.

She was a bit doubtful; she didn't know how Kim would react to normal food. Though as she watched the red head eat she could tell that Kim was enjoying it. Despite the fact that it wasn't bloody or entirely made out of flesh she seemed to have taken a liking to it, even in her vampire state.

The couple ate in silence mostly, though this didn't happen without stealing a few glances and exchanging a few smiles. The mood was enjoyable and both seemed content as they dined together. The food disappeared in no time, despite the chopsticks. The candle was still burning and its flame had turned into a regular yellowish color. After dinner Shego took out a bottle that seemed to be filled with red wine.

Kim watched as the cap came off and frowned when a thick red liquid was poured into her wineglass.

"If you're wondering if this is wine, it's not. It's actually blood and it's from a human." Shego spoke as she poured herself a glass as well. "As vampire I can now collect bottles of fine wine and bottles of fine blood. This here is not even a day old so it'll taste very sweet, not unlike older blood, which tends to taste a bit more bitter." She explained and she placed the bottle on the ground.

"To us." She said and she raised her glass. Kim smiled at her. "To us." She repeated and their glasses clinked as they toasted both hoping that the night would never end.

Their eyes never left each other as they slowly sipped their blood. To Kim's surprise it was indeed quite a sweet beverage, making it just a bit better to her opinion. As they drank the blood in silence, Shego moved her hand across the table, lacing her fingers with Kim's. The girl would've blushed if possible but instead she just hid behind her glass. She softly squeezed Shego's hand and looked back over her glass at said woman.

"Care to join me?" Shego asked, getting to her feet and pulling Kim out of her chair. The girl didn't even react; she simply went along and eventually ended up in Shego's arms. She inhaled deeply, loving the smell of her lover. Her arms wrapped around Shego's neck and they softly started swaying to the non-existent music. They didn't need music, the rhythm was in their head and it was a slow one.

In the middle of the dance their lips met in a gentle kiss, both savoring the taste of the other. Their lips danced together as well, keeping up with the slow rhythm they had fallen into. It was one of the kisses that didn't end up in lusty sex. It was a caring kiss and if it weren't for oxygen they never would've broken apart. Slowly they pulled back, eyes opening again in pure bliss.

"Happy anniversary," Shego said and she pecked Kim on the lips.

"Happy anniversary to you too." Kim replied and she buried her face in the crook of Shego's neck, placing her chin upon the woman's shoulder. They continued their slow dance but it wasn't exactly what Shego was planning on. So she pulled back again, this time letting go of Kim entirely.

"We… we've been together for some time now," Shego started and she cleared her throat a bit. "And we're not married in a human way but we are married in a vampire way. I just have one little surprise for you." She said and Kim watched curiously as she started digging through her pocket. She pulled something out, though quickly hid it from Kim's eyes. "It's normal for a vampire to seal the vampire marriage after 6 months. It makes it completely official. The only way to do that, is if I give you something that's extremely valuable to me." The older vampire explained and she once again cleared her throat. She held her hand out and opened it. A chain with a medallion came dropping out of her hand and Kim stared at the chain as it dangled from Shego's slim fingers.

"That's the chain of your clan. That.. That's… a chain of hundreds of years old and and.. you're.. giving it to me?" Kim asked in a minor shocked state. "It holds dear memories of your family! It holds your powers!" She added, her tone getting more and more panicked.

"Calm down," Shego said and she placed a single finger upon Kim's lips. "I'm giving you this to seal our bond. I have to be sure you are the one. If the chain starts glowing green our bond is sealed for an eternity. If the chain starts glowing red we can't be together like this." She explained and Kim simply stared at her in silence, the finger still upon her lips. Slowly Shego pulled her finger back and the red head remained quiet. She unclasped the chain and motioned for Kim to turn around. She placed the chain around the younger vampire's neck and clasped it together at the back.

Kim turned to face Shego again and closed her eyes as she grabbed Shego's hand. The medallion wasn't glowing yet but it was just a matter of time before it would. Kim didn't dare to look, Shego, however, stared intently at the medallion hanging from the girl's neck.

She too was a bit nervous and of course she hoped that it would glow green. Though she couldn't predict what it would be. The short seconds seemed to last forever as they waited in silence. The tension could be cut with a knife when, finally, it started glowing.

A big smile was slowly spreading across Shego's face as she stared at the medallion.

Behind closed eyes Kim noticed a green glow and she finally dared to open her eyes. She was almost blinded by the bright green that emitted from the medallion. She looked Shego in the eyes, seeing the same sparkling green there.

Whilst close to tears of joy Kim jumped into the woman's arms, her eyes wet as she felt Shego catch her. The glow slowly died out between the two of them and Shego could feel that Kim was really crying now. The girl shook slightly and something between laughter and sobs escaped her throat. She pulled back slightly, running her fingers through Kim's hair and placing a kiss upon her forehead before tightening the hug again.

"We're meant to be," She murmured as her hand ran through Kim's hair again. "We're meant to be…. We're meant to be.." She repeated as a mantra. "We're meant to be."

_**The Official End**_

* * *

_I.. immensely enjoyed writing this story, along with the ups and downs I had whilst writing.. sometimes updating 2 to 3 times in a week to.. not updating once in 2 weeks. Despite all the downs.. you all stuck with the story and I want to thank you all for this. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and... Stick around for the next story if I manage to write one. And of course i'm taking requests again =)_

_Thanks for everything_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


End file.
